


Spring Thaw

by Hypnobyl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Knights and Junk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnobyl/pseuds/Hypnobyl
Summary: In which Emma is the product of evil, rather than love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted with permission.

Regina took a moment, as she always did, to rest her mule and watch the ladies in town giggle with one another. She cared little for what they said but rather admired their dresses from a distance. She loved the deep colors of autumn fashions almost as much as she enjoyed the crisp freshness of the air. Away from her family, she was free to take these small breaks and enjoy the weather. Seeing the current fashions was an added bonus, but she finds peace in the cool air and radiant sun.

Her mule snuffled and she placed her hand on his haunch.

“Just another minute.” She leaned low by his ear. “There’ll be an apple in it for you if you wait patiently.”

His head bobbed, which she interpreted as a yes. Her eyes returned to the women. She had no desire for the games their families must have had to play to maintain a wealthy position, but she was deeply envious of how gorgeous their garb was. If she had a gown like that... She let her thoughts drift away to a place where she was a beautiful lady in a deep green dress with a plunging neckline and stark white frills.

“Alright.” She sighed, her eyes opening slowly. If she lingered too long, her mother would have her ear in a vice-like grip on her return. “You’ve been good.”

When she began walking, he fell into step alongside her. His eyes remained fixated dully on the ground in front of him. She kept one hand on his lead and let her eyes scan the shop windows. Perhaps if there was a dress on sale, she might convince Father that she’d earned a small indulgence.

“You’re late.”

The baker’s gruff tone rattled her. He was abrasive, and Regina didn’t truly want to interact with him. She didn’t like the way he tended to appraise her as if she were the mule and not a human being. His gaze as per usual settled on her chest.

“My apologies. One of the wheels got stuck in a rut.”

He snorted, not bothering with a glance at the cart. “Looks fine to me.”

“Because I got it clear,” she snapped. “I brought all four sacks, as requested.”

“Put ‘em inside, and I’ll get your coin.”

She wanted to complain, but he had already disappeared into his bakery. There was supposed to be an apprentice to do this heavy lifting, but she could only wait a moment without incurring the baker’s wrath. Instead of demanding assistance, she lifted the first sack into her arms and struggled with with the ungainly shape. The sack was unwieldy, but this wasn’t the first time she’d been forced into manual labor. She set it none too gently on the ground.

The apprentice leaned against the far wall and sniggered as she worked. “You ain’t heard yet, have you?”

She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and resisted the urge to curse at him. Cursing wasn’t ladylike, she reminded herself. She might not come from the upper class, but that didn’t mean she wanted to forego her manners. “Heard what?”

“The Knight is around.”

He didn’t have to elaborate more than that. There was only one knight worth mentioning--more formally he was known as the Dark Knight. Whenever he was in the area, local villages panicked, but Regina openly scoffed. His stories were undoubtedly exaggerated. The rumor was that he was born of pure evil and that he was cursed with a black stone instead of a heart. It was fabulous marketing, Regina thought as she turned to get her next sack. 

The apprentice followed her, gnawing on his thumbnail as he walked. “Ain’t you scared? You have to walk all that way home. I could go with you, iff’n you wanted. Protect you, an’ all that.”

She let her eyes slowly rove his wiry frame. He wasn’t tragic to look at, but she could certainly do better. “That won’t be necessary. You could, however, take a sack in so that I might get home before nightfall.”

He laughed and shook his head. “You think you’re better than you are, miller’s daughter.”

She pressed her lips tightly together and lugged the next sack inside. It took her ten minutes to transport all four, but the baker hadn’t shorted her or tried to dicker her down. She accepted the small sack of gold and wiped the sweat from her brow. On her way out, she met the apprentice’s gaze, and he drew a line across his throat. His smile made her sick to her stomach, so she rolled her eyes and continued to her waiting cart.

0-0-0

As she passed an open field on her trip back, she felt inexplicably inclined to glance up toward the horizon. A mile or so away stood a large white steed. Atop the steed sat an unmoving figure in glinting white armor. Her heart thudded against her ribs, and she froze in place. The horse shifted, and she wondered if the knight was going to rush towards her--but the moment passed, and the knight kneed his mount in the opposite direction.

0-0-0

In the bright light of the next morning, she felt foolish for the terror that had spurred her hastened return home the evening before. She had been in no actual danger, and she’d allowed the apprentice to rattle her. She wouldn’t be making that mistake again. She kissed Father on the cheek, nodded her head curtly at Mother, and walked to her cart. Father’s assistant had already loaded it for her, and so she set off down the familiar path to town.

When she reached the open field, she paused and scanned where the earth met the sky. A shaky smile eased onto her lips. See, she told herself, her feeling of unease was completely unfounded. Before she could drag her eyes away, however, a small, dark horse crested the hill and thundered toward her. She could barely make out its even smaller rider. There was a ditch a few yards from the base of the hill. Every local knew its location and knew to proceed cautiously, but the horse showed no sign of slowing.

It reared back suddenly, and its passenger flew off. Even at this distance, she could hear the startled shriek and the subsequent howl of pain. She rubbed her mule’s ear and asked him to stay put. His snort of frustration didn’t bode well for her, but she couldn’t stand by if she could help. She darted across the field. The horse had bolted, but the lump of person remained prostrated on the ground.

She knelt beside what turned out to be a young man. “Where does it hurt?”

His face was pale and tight with pain. He bent away from her and vomited into the grass. The smell made her nose twitch, but she rubbed his back until he pawed at his mouth with one hand.

“My arm,” he moaned. “I-is it broken?”

She tested his tender skin. Judging from his squalling and the quickly darkening bruises, he had guessed correctly. “Yes. Where is your family?”

“I don’t have one.”

“I’m on my way to town. I could take you in my cart--there’s a doctor there...”

“Leave him.”

Regina lifted her gaze slowly. While she had been focused on the crying boy, she’d completely missed the approach of the same white horse she’d spotted yesterday. The rider wore a helmet that completely barred Regina’s view of his face. He swung neatly out of the saddle and stalked forward.

“Henry. What were you thinking?”

“Don’t let her take me.” Henry grabbed Regina’s blouse. “She’s evil.”

The knight’s hand snatched the back of his collar and jerked him to his feet. “Cut the crying, kid. It doesn’t solve anything. Your Gram and Gramp aren’t going to be too happy with you.”

Henry’s cries silenced the moment the knight touched him. “I don’t care.”

“This was the stupidest thing you’ve ever done.” She jerked him forward and backward and he winced.

“Leave him be.” Regina found her voice. She got to her feet and scowled. “He’s just a boy.”

“He’s my son.” The knight responded. There was no malice in his voice. “I’ll do as I please.”

“At least let me take him to get his injury tended.”

“We have a wizard. He’ll be good as new very shortly. And hopefully not as quick to run.”

“He’s your son.” Regina tentatively reached forward. “Yet you treat him as if he were a sack of flour.”

“He’ll never learn otherwise.” The knight’s armor creaked as he moved. With a semblance of care, he tossed Henry into the saddle and then mounted behind. He hesitated before riding off. “What’s your name?”

“Don’t tell her.”

Regina didn’t want to respond, but the knight’s hand strayed toward the hilt of his sword. Eager to avoid conflict, Regina ducked her head. As she spoke, a heavy weight settled in her stomach. “Regina, sir.”’

“Hm.” The knight nodded and then kicked his mount roughly. The horse sprang into motion, leaving Regina to wonder what she’d just interfered with.

0-0-0

Regina woke as usual two days later, but there was unusual commotion in the yard. She dressed quickly and neatened her hair before hurrying out into the pre-dawn air. Her father was on his knees, so her heart leapt immediately to her throat. He had his head bowed toward a woman with wild blonde hair and a suit of white armor.

“What’s going on?”

The woman smirked. “Regina. I was afraid I’d found the wrong mill.”

“Go inside,” Father ordered.

She ignored him. “I helped your son, and this is how you thank me? You terrorize my family?”

“Oh, my interest isn’t in terror. My interest is in you.”

“Well, my lady, you have my attention. Leave my father alone.”

“Very well.” The knight lifted her foot and kicked the cowering man to the dirt. “He is out of the picture. Walk with me.”

Regina went to her father’s side and helped him up. She wanted to refuse, but the woman was once again fondling the hilt of her sword. “Go inside, Father. I’ll be back shortly.”

He gripped her hand tightly, and she wondered which of them had the colder, clammier skin. Alone with the knight, Regina lifted her head high. The knight snorted and held out her arm. Regina accepted with a deep frown. Together, they walked a fair distance from the small home, and just before Regina could demand an explanation, the knight cleared her throat.

“My family pays its debts.”

“By kicking honest workers to the ground.”

The woman’s face was impassive, her eyes hard and distant. Regina almost thought she heard a breath of hesitation before the knight stated, “You will marry me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Henry needs a mother.”

“He has you.”

“I’m the Dark Knight. He requires a certain level of compassion. We’ve tried to squash that out, but he has notions.”

She thought of Henry’s terrified eyes and nearly gave in. “I cannot. My family requires my help.”

“They will be paid well.” The knight flicked her fingers dismissively. “You talk as if this were a choice.”

“Is it not?”

“You may think of it as one, if it quells your nerves.”

“But it is not.”

“You will be returning with me to the camp of my parents, the Dark Queen and her Consort, where we will be wed by nightfall.”

“Do I even get to know your name?” Regina struggled to delay how fast this was suddenly moving. If she just had another few moments to think, she could find a loophole. Unfortunately, there was no easy solution--she’d heard tales of those who openly crossed the crown. What she hadn’t heard was stories of survivors.

“I am Emma.” The blonde tossed her head and settled a hand on her hip. Regina’s eyes were drawn to the sword once again. “And my son is the heir apparent.”

Regina’s lip trembled, but she didn’t want to show weakness in front of this--this person. “And if I refuse?”

“It will be no large matter to decimate your mill.” Emma watched her closely. “Should you agree, your family will no longer have to work.”

Father was getting older, Regina thought with dread building in her belly. If she could secure their future, she had to try. “Will any harm come to me or my family?”

“Do you plan on acting out?”

“No.”

“Then I don’t foresee any problems.”

“May I have the day to gather my belongings and say good bye?”

“You have two hours.” Emma smiled, but the expression was hollow. “Until then, my bride.”

0-0-0

Twice a week, Regina didn’t sleep. She spent the hours of darkness staring up at the ceiling, wondering if that night was going to be The Night. But when Emma stomped into their joint quarters on those evenings, she greeted Regina politely and then said nothing more. They slept in the same bed, but there was always at least six inches of space between them. Indeed, they hadn’t even kissed. Regina was grateful for the other five days, when Emma slept elsewhere.

Their wedding had been short, and nothing like the weddings Regina had been to in the past. While her people tended to celebrate new love with a passionate kiss and cheering family members, her wedding was sealed with a blood ritual. They had expressed vows of loyalty, and then, the officiator asked for their hands. Regina was appalled when he pulled out a ceremonial dagger and slashed her palm open. He pushed their hands together, and their mingled blood dripped to the grass below.

They were now one blood, or so the officiator had announced, and married. Even two months later, the scar hadn’t faded. She stared at it in her lonelier moments and had spent hours tracing a finger along its jagged path. Although she’d originally hoped that perhaps love would spring from the union, as it sometimes did in arranged marriages, the ceremony had destroyed her wavering optimism. Emma’s people did not value love or kindness, and Emma was no different.

Still, their marriage had to be consummated. She was well aware that one of her duties as Emma’s wife was keeping the stoic knight happy in whatever fashion she could. The first night they spent together, Regina had stepped out of her clothing and gritted her teeth--but Emma ignored her and simply went to sleep.

Most people at the castle ignored her, she discovered, except for Henry. The boy clung to her and she found herself quite fond of him. He was bright and friendly, in stark contrast to his glowering mother. They dined together in the morning, and the comparison between mother and son confused Regina. He would chatter on about what he wanted to do with his day, and Emma would pick at her food, stand silently, and leave.

Still, in spite of the constant snubbing, Regina was worried that her time would come. Emma would eventually decide to use her body and there was nothing she’d be able to do to stop it. It was nerve wracking. Night after night, she waited for the blonde to touch her, and night after night, her worries were for naught.

0-0-0

“Hurry up.” Henry’s grip on her hand tightened as he strained to pull her farther faster. “Do you want us to get caught?”

She wanted to tell him that nobody cared where they went. Instead, she hurried along behind him, followed by the quiet swish of her new garments. She’d always appreciated richer fashion choices, but she wished they hadn’t come with this particular price tag. “You haven’t told me where we’re going.”

“It’s a secret.” He glanced around before releasing her hand and diving into a bush. She hoped he didn’t expect her to follow. Thankfully, he popped back out, a book in his hands and a smirk on his face.

“What’s that?”

“My book of prophecies. I saved it from the fire.” He held it out to her. “My grandparents wanted to burn it, because they don’t believe in fate. They say you have to take what you deserve and that nothing is preordained when you have an army as large as theirs.”

She didn’t accept his offering. The Queen and her Consort had treated her with little more than disdain, especially on discovering her gentle treatment of Henry. She’d thought for a moment they were going to strike her when she’d dared to kiss one of his scrapes in their presence. Yet Emma had stepped in front of her and that was the end of the matter.

“Why is this important?”

“You’re in here.” He wiggled the book in an attempt to entice her. Sighing, she reached and took it from him. “The fiftieth page.”

She flipped it open and read aloud. “A child of darkness, a night illuminated by its sun, is born abandoned. The hardest of stones can be cleaved by one who goes against the grain. One will bring balance; inner fire will melt outer ice.”

“Don’t you see?”

“No.”

“You’re a miller’s daughter!”

“So?”

“You go against the grain. Get it?”

“This isn’t real, Henry.” She snapped the book closed and ignored the ache in her chest. She disliked the thought of fate; it meant that she was supposed to be miserable and that no matter what she did, she would always be miserable.

“You’re fated to melt her heart, Regina.” He held onto the sleeve of her dress. It was a gorgeous gown, she had to admit, and better than any she’d ever desired. Still, she’d rather wear a sack and have her family around her than wear this beautiful scrap of fabric in such hostile territory.

She smiled sadly at him and returned the book to his waiting fingers. “It’s a beautiful thought.”

0-0-0

Regina sat uncomfortably and listened as the conversation flowed around her. Her wife was unusually outspoken and roared with laughter when the man seated directly across from Regina made a crude comment about a nearby village. She watched her plate and quietly resented being forced here in the first place.

“Don’t you agree?”

She stared blankly at Emma, who stared expectantly back. “I’m sorry, my lady. I didn’t hear your statement.”

Emma frowned. “I said, the only way to deal with unruly peasants is to remove the loudest dissent. Don’t you agree?”

Regina stomach clenched. “I don’t, my lady.”

The man guffawed, but Emma’s lip twitched lower. “You are my wife.”

“As you are mine.”

“You agree with me in all things.” There was a low, dangerous quality to Emma’s voice.

“Of course.” Regina ducked her head. She watched Emma turn back to her companion and let a small gasp of relief pass her lips. She forgot at times who she was married to, but there was a cold look in Emma’s eye that reminded her.

0-0-0

“Never contradict me.” Emma slammed her against the wall. She gasped as the air was knocked from her lungs. “Do you understand?”

Her fingers scrabbled against Emma’s hand as it curled around her throat. Struggling to breathe, she nodded. Emma thrust her against the wall again, and the back of her head smacked the hard stone. Forcing air into her lungs, she tugged uselessly on Emma’s iron grip.

“You’re--hurting...” she squeezed out.

Emma froze and loosened her grip. The scowl was perpetually rooted on her face, but it seemed the physical threat had passed. Regina remained still until Emma stepped back but immediately reached up to massage her throat.

“Don’t cross me.”

“Yes, my lady.” As Emma stalked away, Regina wanted to shout after. She wanted to know why Emma stopped. Something had stayed Emma’s hand, and Regina was intrigued as to what.

0-0-0

Regina brushed her hair out and flinched at the sound of the outer doors to her chambers opening and then banging shut. Her wife was spending the night with her. She quickly let her deep sigh out, as Emma wouldn’t be pleased if the noise occurred in her presence. Emma kept her eyes averted when she entered the bedchamber and began to immediately pull her leather jerkin off. The boots and breeches would follow next. Regina had watched this ritual many times.

Normally, she waited at the mirror, but tonight, she wanted answers. She padded to Emma’s side and began working the thick laces of Emma’s boots. For a moment, Emma bristled.

“What are you doing?”

“Helping you.” When Regina swallowed, she could feel the bruising on her throat. “If this displeases you…”

“No,” Emma grunted. “Do as you please.”

Regina eased the footwear off and placed her hand on the tie of Emma’s breeches. Emma batted her hands away; the blonde was blushing, if Regina wasn’t mistaken. “My lady?”

“I can do this.”

“As can I. It is one of my wifely duties, is it not?”

Emma stared towards their balcony. “It is.”

“Then allow me to serve my function.”

“Your function is in mothering Henry.”

And agreeing on all matters, she thought darkly. Instead of voicing that thought and inciting further violence, she said, “Then you could have hired me as a governess. Instead, you married me.

“I’ve seen others at your court, my lady,” Regina continued. She placed her hand on the ties once more, and this time Emma didn’t interfere. “They treat their spouses with open disdain and don’t hesitate to exert physical control. I’ve seen the blood and the bruises. Nobody will question how you’ve handled me.”

“So?”

“So, why did you stop?”

Emma stood and let Regina wrest the breeches down her thighs. “Because there is no point in battering Henry’s mother.”

“I am your wife before I am his mother.” Regina corrected. She braced herself in case this was more than Emma was willing to hear and tried to ignore how close she was to Emma’s groin.

“You’re pretty,” Emma finally ground out. “I would hate to permanently mar you.”

“My looks have little to do with my mothering of Henry.”

“I married you, remember. I didn’t hire you as governess.”

“You’re talking in circles.”

“Maybe I like how you look.”

A moment of silence passed between them as Regina tugged the breeches from Emma’s ankles and folded them. She stood and brushed her fingers over Emma’s skin. Her hand came to rest on the blonde’s breast band. “And yet, you haven’t you touched me.”

“Sex is a means to an end.”

“That end may simply be pleasure, my lady.” Regina had no idea why she was leading the conversation down this path, but she made a split second decision: if she would eventually have to sleep with Emma, she’d do it on her own terms. 

Emma was nearly naked beside her and the moonlight was glinting off the knight’s hardened muscles. She’d seen Emma in states of undress before, but never this close--and never when she was in a position to use her hands.

“Perhaps where you come from.”

“Who would stop you here?”

Emma grabbed Regina’s wrist and practically tossed her onto the bed. Regina had barely landed when Emma crawled atop and pinned her down. She didn’t dare struggle but stared up into Emma’s cold eyes.

“Is this what you want?”

Regina wanted to answer, but Emma’s lips were forcefully mashed against her own. She uttered a short cry of pain and surprise, but Emma didn’t stop. When Emma palmed one of her breasts and squeezed much too hard, she shoved Emma’s shoulder. She was aware of her submissive position but refused to be treated with such indignity.

“Stop.”

“You wanted this.”

“No.”

“You wanted to have sex with me, and now, we are.” Emma bent low, but Regina put her hand over Emma’s mouth.

“Must you always be this brutal?”

Emma hesitated. Perhaps it was the moonlight, or their intimate position, but her stoic façade began to show cracks. “That’s the way of my people.”

“I can show you another way,” she promised. “If it displeases you--”

“Fine,” Emma huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina woke and blanched at the cold air. She cuddled closer to the body next to her and pulled the sheet up to her neck. Emma shifted and wrapped her arm around Regina’s shoulders. The blonde lug was still asleep and much more affectionate in such a state. The night before had been closer to her expectations of marriage than their previous actions. She pressed a kiss to Emma’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

This was bearable. If Emma could be as gentle as she was the night before, Regina had no fear for her future. Emma had it within her to be as tender as she was strong. Regina smiled as she drifted back to sleep, remembering the slow passionate hours where their bodies writhed together and she taught Emma to be sweet.

0-0-0

The next time she awoke, the bed was empty, and she was once again freezing cold. She eased out of bed and wrapped a silky robe around her body. Cinching it at the waist, she padded across the stony floor and headed to her bureau. Judging by the amount of light filling the room, she estimated it to be just after eight. She’d slept longer than she normally would have. Her rest was likely a side effect of her evening’s activities with Emma.

“Regina?”

She finished the last tie of her dress and turned. She was grateful she’d gotten dressed in time, as she didn’t want to explain to her step-son why she was naked. He was, no doubt, aware of what adults did together, but he wouldn’t understand what it meant. He’d think she was breaking Emma’s curse, rather than protecting herself.

“Is it time for breakfast?”

He slipped into the chamber and bounded to her side. “Yes! Emma is already waiting. She said I should go get you because you’re running late.”

“I’ll just be a moment, Henry.”

He eyed the purpling bruise just below her left ear. Her hand flew up to cover it. “Did she hurt you?”

“No,” Regina said, her heart hammering. He was watching her with large, curious eyes, and she could practically see the wheels turning in his head. “It’s nothing, Henry. Go to breakfast, and I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

She could tell he had more to say, but he thought better of it and nodded. “Don’t take too long. We have a lot to talk about.”

After he left, she leaned against the bureau and took several steadying breaths. Life was more than prophecies, and the only thing fate had to offer her was misery. There were those that waited for fate, and those that took life into their own hands and forced it into submission. So while fate may have dealt her a poor hand, she was going to make it work for her.

With one last sigh, she strode out of the chamber and to the small dining table. Emma waited at the head, her legs spread, her arms crossed over her stomach, and her eyes watching the ceiling. Henry bounced in his chair and beamed when she sat across from him.

“Can we go riding today?”

Regina glanced over at Emma, who stolidly ignored them. “I suppose that would be okay.”

“I got you a horse,” Emma added, although her gaze fixed above.

“You did?” Henry sputtered. He seemed just as shocked as Regina felt.

“Yes. It wouldn’t look right if I wasn’t providing for you both.”

Despite Emma’s gruff tone, Regina thought maybe the blonde’s real motivation was pleasing her. “Will you take us to the stable and show us?”

“I have to get to the practice yards.”

Henry watched her and frowned. “You always have to go to the practice yards.”

“Would you rather I let my skills degrade?” Emma stood abruptly. “Would you prefer I let myself get impaled in the next battle because I was so intent on spending time with you?”

He stared down at his plate, properly chastised. “No.”

“Then go to the stables yourself.” Emma stalked away, frustration radiating off her in waves.

Regina met Henry’s sorrowful gaze, feeling a bit morose herself. She supposed that she’d just have to accept Emma’s rough nature outside the bedroom. “I’m not sure what you were expecting.”

“You didn’t change her.”

“She spoke,” Regina retorted defensively. “That’s progress, isn’t it?”

“She should say nicer things... Her heart is just as hard as ever.”

“You can show me the stables, Henry. She doesn’t need to be with us.”

As he stood and slouched away, she was suddenly struck by the thought that he wasn’t trying to fulfill the prophecy for Emma’s sake but his own. It must have been a lonely life growing up in a castle where his only purpose was to stay out of the way and learn his lessons. She doubted anyone had so much as hugged him. The idea made her heart ache.

When she was a child, she’d suffered minor abuses at her mother’s hands. It was nothing she couldn’t overcome--small swats when she misspoke, missed meals when she misbehaved--but her father was ever present. He had brushed away her tears and hugged her as she cried. What Cora referred to as petulant sniveling, he called letting out her feelings, which was, in his words, entirely necessary.

Henry had probably never been told it was okay to cry. He’d never been comforted or shown affection. She followed after him and resolved to love him deeply enough that his past hurts were forgotten.

0-0-0

“This is Bear!” Henry gestured to a horse that whickered in greeting when they entered. Henry ducked into the stall and placed his hand on Bear’s white muzzle. “I’ve had him for years, even before I was big enough to ride him. I had a pony for a while but just so I could learn before I got him. He’s nice and gentle.”

“He certainly is a handsome beast.” Regina admired his lean build; he was obviously well fed but also well exercised. His ears twitched as they took in every sound of the stable, but his eyes were relaxed. “And he seems to trust you.”

“Well, yeah. I don’t use a whip on him. Not like they do,” he grumbled.

“Get him saddled. I’ll find my mount, and we’ll go for a ride.”

Regina headed deeper into the stable. A stable hand pointed her to the penultimate stall, and she walked as quickly as she could to it. When she was a girl, her father had insisted on teaching her how to ride. Her horse had been a mean tempered animal that had fought her every demand. Still, she appreciated the lessons as now she felt confident in riding tamer horses. She stopped in front of the stall and stared at the behemoth waiting for her.

“His name is Rocinante,” the stable boy commented. “Just got him in from the Western Lands. Name means ‘the Night’ in their language.”

“Rocinante,” she repeated. She stepped forward and offered her flat palm to him. He whuffled and eyed her suspiciously.

“These horses are known to be loyal. Takes a bit to gain their trust, though. Try an apple?”

She glared at him. That had been her plan in the first place, and she didn’t need his stupid advice. Who was he to second-guess her decisions? Or tell her how to manage her affairs? He dug into a sack and offered her an apple, but she brushed past him and selected her own. Instead of being offended, he grinned.

She approached the stall again and offered the apple. Rocinante ignored her. His dismissal made her stomach flip--that brought the total number of creatures who supposedly belonged to her but didn’t want to recognize her existence to two. Unwilling to let this horse control her, she stood firm and still with her hand outstretched.

“He senses your energy.”

“Nobody asked you.”

The boy shrugged and offered the stallion his apple. Regina felt righteous indignation flare through her when the blasted animal munched away without a care in the world. She reared back, ready to put the boy in his place, but then she caught sight of his eyes.

“See? If you’re calm, he’ll be calm.”

“What’s your name?”

“Daniel,” the boy responded. He had a mop of brown hair atop his head, an easy smile, and the kindest eyes Regina had seen in months.

“How is it you know so much about horses?”

“I was raised on a farm. My father broke horses, and he taught me a bit of his trade.” Daniel ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t mean to be presumptuous, my lady.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“What shall I call you, then?”

“Regina.”

“Rocinante is a good mount. Once he trusts you, he’ll do whatever you ask of him, Regina.”

“And you say it’s my energy?”

“Think of something happy.”

What did she have to be happy about? She shut her eyes, grimaced, and searched her memories for some moment of peace; she found herself reliving the previous evening. When she opened her eyes again, the horse was directly in front of her. He lowered his mouth, and she felt his lips brush across her skin. In three chomps, the apple was gone, and his muzzle was in her hand. Feeling bold, but maintaining her cool demeanor, she moved her hand to his shoulder.

“Can I ask what you thought about?” Daniel moved closer to her. “You’ve had such a dark cloud hanging over you, but it dissipated.”

“I can’t say.”

“It must be something quite precious to you.”

“Perhaps.” Feeling exposed, she cleared her throat and stepped away. His kindness was attractive and dangerous. “Fetch me a saddle.”

He nodded curtly and turned to do his job. It was better she maintained an emotional distance. No good would come from relying on anyone but herself. He brought her the requested gear and left her in peace.

0-0-0

“Do you enjoy your lessons?”

Henry’s grip on his reins tightened. “I do.”

“You don’t sound certain.” Regina inhaled slowly, letting the cold winter air fill her lungs and sharpen her focus.

“It’s just… It all seems so one-sided. They only tell me what they want me to hear, but everyone has a story, don’t they?”

“I suppose.”

“The people my grandparents attacked, I don’t think they deserved it. My tutors claim that my family has a divine right in its leadership, that they only attack to stabilize our kingdom and to forge alliances.” He pulled Bear to a halt and turned in his saddle to face her. She couldn’t quite read the emotion on his face, but his brow was furrowed and his lips slightly parted.

“History is told by the victors, Henry.”

“But that’s--”

“Biased,” she completed for him. “You’re a smart boy, Henry.”

All at once his expression lightened. “You think I’m smart?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Surely your tutors tell you--”

“They tell me my mind wanders. They tell me that a King has no imagination, save for in matters relating to expanding his kingdom. They never tell me that I’m smart.”

“Then they’ve made a grave error.”

His grin made her feel weightless. “Can we do this every day?”

“When the snow falls, it might not be prudent.”

“Well, once a week?”

“We’ll see.” To avoid a downswing in his mood, she hurried to add, “But we can sit together in the library if you’d like.”

“Do you know any stories?”

“What sort?”

“Any kind. The books in the library are all about war and strategy. I want to hear about heroes fighting dragons and good triumphing over evil. Like you will with Emma.”

“Why don’t you call her mother?”

He winced. “I did when I was a little kid, but I was whipped for it. I outrank her, and I can’t show deference.”

“You outrank her?”

“The Queen stripped away her privileges at birth.”

“I don’t know this story,” Regina said. “Perhaps today you can tell me this one, and tomorrow, I’ll think of one for you.”

“Once upon a time...”

0-0-0

“You must push, my Queen.”

Snow’s hands fastened around David’s wrist so tightly that his fingertips began turning blue. She turned her hateful gaze on him and practically spat venom at him. “Never again.”

“Snow. This boy will be our heir,” he soothed. “There is nothing to worry about.”

“I’ll have you beheaded if you ever touch me again.”

“Keep pushing.”

She strained, her nails slicing into his skin. He winced at the blood drawn but didn’t try to pull away. Her head fell back against the pillows, and she pushed harder. The midwife between her legs coaxed her through the next several minutes and received the silent baby when it popped free of Snow. She allowed David to slash his dagger through the umbilical cord, wiped the baby down, and slid it into Snow’s waiting arms.

“A girl, my Queen.”

“Why isn’t she crying?”

“I’m not sure.” The midwife bowed her head.

Snow shoved the baby back at the midwife. “Make her cry. Silence is a sign of weakness.”

The midwife rubbed the baby’s back, but still it was quiet. Her eyes drifted to the impassive Queen’s face. “I can’t, my Queen.”

“Then dispose of her.”

“What?”

“She won’t live past infancy.” Snow wiped at her forehead and transferred her gaze to David. “I suppose we will have to try again. Should you give me another failure, I’ll--”

“Have me beheaded.” He grinned at her, recognizing that the threat was serious but doubting the follow-through.

“Why are you still holding it?”

“I beg you, my Queen. Please reconsider. If you’ll allow me, I’ll raise her. She may not be strong now, but should she live, she could prove useful. This pregnancy was hard to come by. What will you do if no other occurs?”

Snow frowned and flapped her hand. “Very well. But if you ever question my authority again, you’ll face my wrath. You’re lucky I’m exhausted.”

The midwife clutched the baby to her chest. “What is her name?”

“I don’t care. You name her.”

“Is Emma acceptable?”

“It will fit on a headstone just as well as any other.”

Taking Emma from the room, the midwife pressed a kiss to her reddened forehead.

0-0-0

“So eventually, Emma proved herself worthy by becoming the best, strongest knight in the realm. They let her come home and then she had me. I guess I cried pretty loudly because they passed her birthright to me.”

Regina urged Rocinante back into motion. She wasn’t sure how she felt about this additional information about Emma. It certainly softened her image of the woman, but she was unclear if she ought to say something or try to explain that she understood. Was she even supposed to know?

“We’ve been out for a while. Would you like to return for lunch?”

He shook his head. “We’re almost to the practice grounds. Maybe we could go see what Emma is up to?”

“Perhaps another day. I don’t think she’d appreciate our interrupting her work.”

His smile faltered. “You’re right.”

“Let’s go home,” she urged. “We’ll do something fun that you can tell her about later.”

“She won’t care.”

“Maybe she just doesn’t know how much it means to you.”

“Maybe.”

She nudged Rocinante up next to Bear and put a hand on his shoulder. “You can tell me about your favorite ways to spend your free time, so we can plan the rest of our winter.”

This brightened his spirits and he launched into a very detailed description of what he did with his days before she arrived. She listened to him but let her mind wander. Emma was a walking contradiction, she mused: capable of great kindness but crippled by an inability to be anything but cross. Still, it didn’t seem impossible to bring Emma around to at least treating her and Henry with a modicum of respect.

0-0-0

Emma tossed her helm aside. A servant scrambled to pick it up and dust the dirt from its crevasses, but she paid him no mind. She stripped the rest of her garb off and stepped into the river. The cold water sent shivers up her spine, but she needed to wash the sweat from her skin. During the summer, this was her favorite place to swim; as soon as cold weather moved in, however, the water turned frigid. She bore the pain without so much as a grimace.

All through practice, she couldn’t shake the feeling of waking up to Regina sleeping in her arms. The first moment had been blissful. She pulled Regina closer and reveled in their mingled scent. The brunette was warm in her arms, a stark contrast to the bitter air around them. This, Emma had thought, was what it must feel like to be happy. The moment had shattered though when she’d spotted a bruise under Regina’s ear. Despite her best efforts, she had still brutalized her wife. So much for learning to be gentle, she groused.

“My lady?”

“What?”

“Your lips are turning blue.”

She glared at him. “I’m aware of how cold it is. Thank you for your update.”

He winced as if she’d smacked him and nodded his head. “I’m sorry, my lady. You seemed lost in thought.”

“Even if I were, that is none of your concern.”

“My apologies,” he repeated.

She turned away and brought her fingers to her lips. She was almost frozen through, she realized. She waded back to shore and snatched the offered cloth. Moving quickly, she dried her skin and pulled her clothing back on.

It was better to keep Regina at arm’s length. The woman had awoken feelings in her that she’d never even dreamed about before--feelings that she’d been told were never to be hers--and she wouldn’t ruin that by being her regular brutish self. She couldn’t change, either, as her responsibilities to the realm and her parents required her harsh manner. To keep Regina safe, she would establish distance.

The servant hurried along behind her as she strode up the path back to the castle. There were untold dangers at the Dark Court, and she wasn’t going to be one of them. Regina would have enough to watch out for without dealing with her.

0-0-0

Regina finished her dinner and waited for Emma, as was required of her. She smiled when spoken to and agreed with whatever Emma said. Occasionally, she caught a flicker of appreciation in Emma’s eyes, but she was half sure she imagined those. She sipped from her goblet of water and let her eyes wander up and down the table. Nobody would meet her gaze, but that fact had long since ceased to offend her.

“How are you holding up?”

Unused to being addressed directly, Regina flinched. She turned her head and met the level gaze of a blonde woman to her left. The woman smiled at her.

“Excuse me?” Aware that this could be some sort of social trap, Regina kept her tone even.

“How are you?” The woman repeated her question and tilted her head to the side.

“Well.” Regina wasn’t sure who was listening, or who this stranger would tell; in any event, she had no interest in sharing her true feelings with anyone. “Yourself?”

The woman laughed and leaned forward on her elbow. “To answer your real question, I’m Lady Kathryn. My husband Fredrick works with your wife.”

“Ah. I’ve never seen you before.”

“We just returned from our travels. The Queen sent us out to investigate a village’s claim. Of course, even being so far away, Court gossip reached our ears. The Queen’s daughter finally marrying was certainly highly discussed.” To counteract Regina’s suddenly disinterested expression, Kathryn continued, “I’m not normally one for gossip, but it was said that you are no noble?”

“I was not.”

“How was it you proved yourself worthy?”

“I don’t see how this is your business.”

“Excuse me,” Kathryn clasped her hands over Regina’s. “I didn’t mean to offend. I merely thought you could use a friend.”

“Regina.”

Regina’s head shifted to the right and her eyes lighted upon Emma’s. Her wife didn’t look terribly pleased. “Yes?”

“My meal is concluded.”

Recognizing this as their cue to leave, Regina turned back to Kathryn. “It was lovely to meet you.”

Emma scooted her chair back, and Regina quickly did the same. They headed down the corridor together, and Regina’s heart pounded quickly. Were they, she pondered, heading for their shared

bedchamber? She had to admit, she wouldn’t be against a repeat of the night before.

They paused, however, just outside, and Emma stared at her. “You ought to be cautious about who you trust.”

“Are you talking about Lady Kathryn?”

Emma’s gaze flitted to the far wall, and her jaw tightened. Regina watched a muscle tic and was struck by the odd that that Emma might be jealous that someone else was interested in talking to her. Rather than answer the posed question, Emma shifted from foot to foot and growled.

“You are my responsibility, Regina.”

“Have I angered you?”

“This is not a mill, you dumb woman.”

Regina recoiled. “I never thought it was, my lady.”

Emma hated Regina’s use of her title. She wanted nothing more than to hear her name rolling off Regina’s tongue, but that wouldn’t further her goal of keeping Regina safe. If Emma wanted to create a barrier, she had to accept the necessary formalities.

“Then keep your wits about you. I didn’t marry you because you were stupid.”

“You married me because you were.” The need to fight back swelled in Regina’s breast, but there was so very little she could actually do beyond jabbing Emma with verbal barbs.

Emma’s hand trembled, but she didn’t move to harm the other woman. “Remember your place. Remember who I am.”

“I know who you are,” Regina accused. “I knew you quite intimately last night.”

Emma’s mouth quivered, but she spun away before she could lash out. “Go to sleep, Regina.”

“Fine.” Regina entered her chambers and slammed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

When the blade came whipping down at her shoulder, Emma braced the flat of her sword with her palm and caught the blow. The man attacking her was quite a bit bulkier than she was, and his muscles strained against his tunic as he forced her down to her knees. The man grinned down at her and whispered a lewd comment about how she looked comfortable kneeling before men. She gritted her teeth and tensed her thighs. A roar ripped out of her throat as she spun to the side. His blade nearly nicked her shoulder, but she was agile.

He stumbled forward, the inertia of his force knocking him off balance. Using the opening efficiently, Emma slammed the hilt of her sword against the back of his head. He groaned, dropped to his knees, and then face-planted into the dirt. Emma sheathed her blade, wiped the sweat from her brow, and beckoned for her squire to bring her some water.

“Kill him.”

Emma accepted the small cup from the man and turned to face her mother. “There’s no point. He’s been dealt with.”

“He questioned your ability to lead.”

“And I dealt with him.”

“He’ll claim you cheated,” Snow spoke clearly, as if Emma were a wayward child. She stepped over the fallen man and gripped Emma’s sword. One clean tug lifted the blade back out of its sheath. She ran her finger over the edge and smiled as her skin burst open. “Don’t let his mistaken claims breed dissent.”

“I’ll fight him as many times as he wants. There’s no justification for killing an unconscious man.”

“Perhaps the next time he’ll win.”

“Is that what you want?” Emma waited for Snow to finish examining her sword but reclaimed her weapon as soon as she could.

“Of course not, darling.” Despite the implied fondness of her words, Snow’s tone was cold. Her eyes slid along Emma’s lithe form, and Emma thought she detected disappointment in her mother’s gaze. “You were raised to be strong, to lead our armies to victory. It would be a shame if the Dark Knight were cut down by a peasant with an inflated sense of self.”

Snow had no idea how she was raised, Emma wanted to argue. She wasn’t raised to be strong; she was raised to survive. The midwife had always told her of the circumstances of her birth and continuously enforced the idea that if she worked hard enough, her biological parents would let her live. She didn’t gain her skill to conquer foreign lands or slaughter defenseless men. She became a fierce fighter to win her parent’s affection and subsequently her right to live.

During the annual games many years prior, Emma had entered and beaten her way through the ranks in sword fighting, jousting, and archery. The prize was a mock-duel with the previous Dark Knight, a man who was incredibly surprised when she swung at him with real intent to do harm.

“He won’t win,” Emma stated. She went to sheath the sword once more, but Snow caught her wrist.

“I want you to have your best chance at success. Kill him now and save yourself the pain later.”

“No.”

“The people have started to take notice,” Snow murmured. “I’ve heard rumors that you’re going soft. That your wife has dulled your blade. This man was the first of many, all eager to prove that you’re not as great as your reputation.”

“I won’t kill him.”

“You--”

“Be quiet,” Emma snapped. “Don’t pretend to know what I need to do. You forfeited that right the moment you gave me away. I’m in charge of running my life now, my Queen. You may command my official actions, but I’m in command of this army. I say that leaving him alive is for the best. A dead man cannot attack me again, true, but no more can he fight in our ranks. We don’t have enough soldiers to cast away human life so frivolously.”

Snow tugged the sword from her grip and plunged it into the man’s back. The man groaned, his mouth frothed with blood, and then he fell still. Snow left the blade where it stood erect and wandered to the edge of the practice field.

“Your blade shows signs of disuse, daughter. You should yearn for the blood of those that oppose us, just as your blade hungers for flesh. Don’t deny it or yourself.”

“Damn it,” Emma muttered. The man had been stupid and hulking, but neither quality was deserving of death. He’d thought himself her better, and she’d proven him wrong. Snow’s disdain for his life set her teeth on edge. She knelt beside his body, yanked her sword free, and wiped the blade along his tunic to remove the blood.

“Your son has arrived.”

Emma glared at her squire, a lad who once had a bright face. His features were darkened now by a number of scars, only a handful of which had come from her. “I’ll be out momentarily. Keep him outside.”

“I--”

“Emma?”

She grimaced and stood. “Yes, Henry?”

“What did you do?”

He stood a few feet away, his mouth agape. Regina waited behind him, her eyes averted, but her lips trembling downward. Emma sheathed her blade once more and walked over, using her body to block his view of the corpse.

“He was a threat to our kingdom, kid.”

“So you killed him?”

She eyed his baleful expression and sighed. “Something like that. I wasn’t given a choice.”

“There’s always a choice,” Regina responded, although she had yet to make eye contact.

Aware that her squire was watching them with curious eyes, Emma snarled, “You will never question what I do to keep our realm safe.”

“Of course not.”

The woman was still pouting. They had parted on sour terms, and Regina was letting her know that the wound was still fresh. Still, she couldn’t let her wife get away with such flagrant disrespect when others were present. She reached out, grabbed Regina’s wrist, and tugged her closer. She twisted the squirmed woman so Regina’s back was pressed against her breasts and forced Regina to stare at the fallen man.

“If he had won, do you think he would have spared me?”

“No,” Regina spat.

“Do you want me to die? I’m the only thing between you and the harsh realities of Court, Regina.”

“You brought me here against my will.”

“You agreed.” Emma’s breath was hot against Regina’s ear. “You came here in exchange for your family’s stability. This is all part and parcel of our agreement. You married a brute. Deal with it.”

“Let me go.”

“I give the orders, Regina. Me.”

“Please, my lady. Let. Me. Go.”

Emma roughly pushed her forward, and she nearly fell to the ground. “Why are you here? I sent for Henry.”

“I asked her along,” Henry responded. His glare was scathing.

She had planned to give him his first crossbow and to teach him proper technique. This morning was a rare occurrence of her having free time, and she’d wanted to spend it with her son. From his tense expression and Regina’s haughty stare, she determined that this wasn’t likely to happen. Instead of bringing Henry to the range, she spat in the dirt and spun on her heel.

“Go home.” She marched away, intent on washing this horrible morning from her skin.

“Go after her,” Henry urged. “She’s upset.”

“How can you tell?” Regina dusted herself off, not in the mood to pander to Emma’s ego. The last thing she wanted to was to crawl to Emma and beg for forgiveness.

“I know Emma. This is your chance to change her. Go!”

He was right, in a way. She might not be able to change Emma’s opinion, but she could at least apologize for her impertinence. This might be her only chance to salvage their potentially gentle relationship. After commanding Henry to wait there and to not approach the body, Regina walked as quickly as decorum would allow in the same direction Emma had disappeared.

0-0-0

Emma peeled her tunic off and tossed it to the dirt. The cold raised bumps along her skin, almost to the point of pain, but she welcomed the discomfort. She stripped down to her skivvies and stepped toward the water, stopping only at the calling of her name. Irritation bubbled in her chest as she turned, hands akimbo, and glared at the intruder.

“What?”

Regina froze at the edge of the clearing, her eyes trained on Emma’s bare body. Their encounter had been in near-darkness, and she hadn’t had much time to scope out her wife’s toned figure–but now everything was on display in the cold afternoon air. There were muscles present on Emma’s body that Regina hadn’t even known existed, all finely cut and glinting with cold sweat.

“I came to apologize, my lady.”

Emma hated how instantly she softened at Regina’s words. She moved her hands from her hips and folded her arms over her chest. “I don’t want to hear it.”

Regina moved forward; she wasn’t sure if she was hearing the water of the stream gushing by, or the blood throbbing dully in her ears. She’d slept with Emma out of duty, but the desire roiling in her gut now was more primal. When she was close enough to reach out and run her fingers across the blonde’s stomach, she paused and brought her eyes up to Emma’s.

“I am sorry, Emma.”

“What are you doing?” Emma’s voice shook on the first word, but she steadied herself by the end. Regina’s hands were deliciously warm as they pressed against her midsection, and the shiver that wracked her body was less due to the weather and more to the drag of Regina’s nails against her skin.

“You don’t have to be this way when we’re alone.”

“What way?”

“Mean,” Regina husked, edging closer. “Harsh. Uncaring.”

“That’s just who I am.”

“I don’t think so.”

Emma, who had never run from anything, considered taking a step back. “Regina...”

“You care about me, no matter how much you fight it or try to hide it. I won’t begrudge your public tantrums, but now–when it’s you and I alone–I expect you to control yourself.”

Emma wanted to complain, but Regina eased up the scant centimeter of their height difference and pressed her mouth to Emma’s. Regina took Emma’s wrists, unfolded her arms, and settled her hands on her hips. Emma’s fingers locked almost immediately in place as Regina slid her tongue along Emma’s lips.

Taking half-steps back, Regina guided Emma away from the moving water; she had no interest in accidentally taking an icy plunge. Emma lifted her up at the waist and carried her back toward the tree line. She slammed Regina back against a tree trunk, and Regina gasped.

“Control yourself,” she groused. To keep Emma in the moment, and from getting angry again, Regina kissed her softly. Lead by example, she thought. She kept her touches feather-light. Emma eased her down to the ground, and Regina rewarded her by suckling on her earlobe.

“Sorry,” Emma grunted. Her discomfort with this new way of doing things was apparent from the brilliant flush of her cheeks. Regina trailed a hand along her cheek.

“You’re doing fine.”

Emma hesitated. Regina rolled so that Emma was pinned to the ground. From her position straddling the blonde’s hips, Regina felt a rush of cockiness. She’d taken on the tenacious warrior and come out on top. She reached down and grazed her fingertips over Emma’s pert nipples and enjoyed the strangled moan that struggled out of Emma’s clenched lips.

She leaned down and dragged her tongue along one breast, settling at the peak. Emma’s chest heaved quietly. The only sounds around them were the trickling of the stream, the cry of birds overhead, and the rustling of leaves. Finally, there was a nearly silent gasp. Regina shifted to Emma’s other breast and brought her hand up to block the chilly air from Emma’s moist skin.

She stayed awhile, enjoying the power she held over the blonde and then slid her right hand along Emma’s stomach. Emma trembled as she gently rubbed her forefinger over Emma’s clit. She moved her mouth up Emma’s chest, pausing to drag her tongue along the pulsing artery in Emma’s neck. When their lips connected, Regina rubbed a little more vigorously. Despite the cold, the blonde’s skin was warmer than a fire.

“Fuck me,” Emma panted against her lips, but she shook her head.

“We’re learning to be gentle, my dear. Once we can be gentle, then we can be rough.”

Something behind Emma’s eyes snapped. She grabbed Regina’s shoulders and rolled them once again. Her fingers were tight and unyielding. “You please me the way I tell you to please me.”

Regina first winced at the brute force of Emma’s assault and stilled for a moment. Then, she focused on her earlier bravado, her knowledge that she would not let herself be tossed about like a ragdoll. She pulled out of Emma’s grip, grabbed a calloused hand, and kissed Emma’s knuckles until Emma’s angry expression faltered.

“I’m sorry.” It seemed to be Regina’s new fall back, but the words worked. Emma leaned down and kissed her tenderly, so she brought her fingers back up to resume their massage. This was definitely a work in progress, but as her eyes hungrily roved Emma’s straining body, she realized it was work she didn’t mind doing.

0-0-0

Regina took Henry’s hand, ignored his persistent questions about whether she’d gotten through to Emma, and tugged him along. Emma had to practice, she told him, and they couldn’t interrupt anymore than they already had. His face had predictably fallen, but the promise of spending the afternoon with Regina picked his spirits back up.

They returned to the castle, and she did her best to concentrate on his enthusiastic prattling. As long as he wasn’t talking about prophecies, she was willing to listen and actively respond. He did like those prophecies, however, she thought with a small internal sigh.

“I’ve been writing a book.”

“About what?”

His smile widened and he waved her closer. This was a secret project, after all. “It’s about the Dark Knight and her Light Queen.”

She marveled at his ability to bring the prophecy into every conversation. “Tell me more, my dear.”

“Well, the Dark Knight is this really mean woman who destroys everything. Like she’s known everywhere as a conqueror. And then this other woman, who wants to be strong like the Knight, but maybe not as mean, catches up to the Knight.”

“Let me guess. They fall in love.”

His nose wrinkled. “I wasn’t gonna write that. They become friends, because the Knight teaches the Queen to be strong, and the Queen teaches the Knight to be good. You can be powerful and still be just and merciful.”

She pressed her hand onto his shoulder. “You had better hope your grandparents don’t find it.”

“Find what?”

Regina watched Henry freeze at the new voice. She’d never encountered the speaker before. He was a whippy man covered in glittering gold skin. When he smiled, she nearly blanched at the state of his teeth, jagged and pointed as they were, and shifted her gaze up to his eyes. This was no better, however, because rather than normal human eyes, the man had engorged golden irises and slit black pupils. From the quality of his garb, she determined it was safe to assume he held some high position at Court.

“Oh, nothing,” Henry lied. His grip on her hand intensified.

“I don’t believe we’ve met, dearie.” The man extended his hand, and she noted the claw like state of his fingernails. “Rumplestiltskin, Court wizard.”

She tilted her head back and stood taller. “Lady Regina.”

He grabbed her hand when she offered it, kissed the back of it politely, but then refused to let go. “She traded down, I see.”

“Leave her alone.”

“Stay out of this, boy.”

Regina felt his grip tightening, but she kept her face carefully blank. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’d best find out,” he jeered. “I’d hate for you to suffer the same fate as the Dark Knight’s previous attachment.”

A leaden weight settled in her stomach. She smiled stiffly at him and finally tugged her hand free. This was the most direct threat issued at her during her time as Emma’s wife, but she was no stranger to vague comments and talk of future harm. Showing fear or apprehension only gave the speaker what they were looking for, so she actively avoided any such expression.

“It was nice to meet you.” Her words were pleasant but her eyes cold. “But really, Henry and I must resume our day’s activities. I’d hate for him to fall behind.”

“His tutor is waiting for him upstairs,” Rumplestiltskin supplied. “It seems that young master Henry has been avoiding his lessons.”

Henry grimaced. “But--”

“Go.”

Regina reluctantly released his hand and watched him tramp away. Once alone with Rumplestiltskin, she tilted her head in parting. “Until we meet again.”

“Remember what I said,” he called and then cackled. “It may save your life someday.”

She walked slowly out of sight and then broke into a quick jog until she was safely in her quarters. Leaning against the heavy door, she took several deep breaths and waited for her heart to stop thrumming. Something about that man wasn’t right, especially if Henry was frightened. The idea that she could go from feeling so powerful with Emma to utterly defenseless in the course of an hour rattled her.

Things were easier when all she had to worry about was the trip into town and her mother’s inevitable disappointment. Emma was right; the blonde was indeed her only protection from how ruthless her new life had the potential of being. The thought made her uncomfortable and she resolved to learn how to protect herself. Given how slowly Emma was learning to be kind, she’d need to look out for herself.

0-0-0

Emma shoved the drunken man out of her way, her temper already boiling. What her mother had said earlier was proving true, although whether Snow had encouraged the rumors or merely heard them, Emma wasn’t sure. She was sick of hearing the whispers and catching the appraising looks. She was sick of how soft she could feel under Regina’s influence. Three men, all inebriated and feeling larger, had drawn her honor into question. She’d invited them to face her on the practice fields in the morning, but she was almost certain none would show up. They would gossip about her and spread lies, but when it came down to it, she still evoked the proper fear in most men.

At the rate gossip travelled, however, this wouldn’t be the case for long. She grabbed the lapels of the nearest man and lifted him out of his seat. His face paled as she slapped him across the cheek. What she really needed was a very public display of how hard she still was. At least the locals would think twice about approaching her.

“I don’t like the way you were looking at me.”

“I weren’t looking nowhere,” the man retorted. He was scared of her, but no man wanted an unnecessary, unprovoked beating.

“Do you know who I am?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re saying I’m lying?” Her spittle flecked his cheek as he turned his face desperately away.

“Well, not really. No.” He stumbled over his words, his brain churning for the right answer in a muddled haze of alcohol. “Just disagreeing?”

She cocked her fist back and punched him across the cheek. A gash under his eye splurted open and coated her knuckles with blood. His head lolled back, and when it lifted again to face her, his eyes were angry. An expletive dropped from his lips, but he got no further in his slur because she tackled him to the ground and unleashed a torrent of blows all over his unguarded skin.

The sting of a blade across her arm drew her attention to one of the man’s mates. The brave fellow was brandishing his sword, but she could see his hand trembling. In the instant she took to lunge forward, all hell broke loose in the bar. She knocked the man back and ducked a chair that swung directly past her head. It connected with a bar wench’s back, and soon every person was fighting any other person that came too close. In the middle of it all, Emma fought and grinned.

0-0-0

Regina woke to the sound of her door creaking open. For a moment, she worried that Rumplestiltskin was making good on his threat, but then she spotted the bobbing blonde head that she could easily identify as Emma’s. She sat up and pushed the covers back. The moonlight hid most of Emma’s wounds, but illuminated the drying blood on her arm.

“What happened?”

Emma didn’t respond. She tugged her boots off, wincing as her arm extended too far, and began fumbling with her breeches. Dissatisfied with this non-response, Regina padded over and grabbed Emma’s chin. She made Emma look at her and shook her head slowly.

“You will tell me what happened.”

Blood still dealing with the last remnants of adrenaline, Emma jerked her chin away and fumbled the rest of her clothing off. She was going to remain hard, no matter how hard Regina tried to change her. “Watch your tone.”

“You’re bleeding.”

“Got in a fight. Nothing new.”

Regina frowned. “You’re not getting into my bed covered in blood.”

“Then clean me up, wife.”

Although Regina had very little interest in caked on blood, she rolled her eyes, went to the hallway, and summoned the nearest servant. He brought her a bucket of warm water, a rag, and a fine needle already threaded with catgut. When she returned to the inner chamber, Emma was still seated and had barely moved an inch.

“I will keep us safe,” Emma stated as Regina began mopping up her wounds. She barely flinched as Regina’s quick stitches pulled the wound on her arm closed. “No matter what.”

“You’re an idiot,” Regina grumbled.

Emma caught her wrist tightly and squeezed. “Do not call me that.”

Regina realized this was not a battle she would win; she dipped her head respectfully. Emma sat still and let Regina wipe down her face. The flecks of other people’s blood clung to the rag and stained the once clean water in the bucket. Regina wondered if this is how it would always be: a life of blood and pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Although Snow hated meeting with the lords and ladies of her Court, she was even more repulsed by treating with other monarchs. The forced politeness of all parties involved was sickening; she felt no need to be kind, especially when she stood to gain nothing from the practice. Her father had called her egocentric. He now lived in the dungeons with nobody but the rats to keep him company. What he saw as self-absorption, she knew to be self-awareness and a protective instinct.

So, as she sat with Midas, she forced a smile on her face but put no effort into making it appear genuine. He hardly noticed her, anyway. Whenever they had these dreadful meetings, the Southern King kept his attention focused solely on her Consort. She was aware of their prior history but entirely uninterested in the continuance of their loathing. Hatred was powerful, and they were both squandering the intense emotion. Her Consort knew her feelings, or he ought to given how many times she’d upbraided him for his cowardice.

“Get to the point.” She snapped her fingers and drew Midas’s eyes to her. “You’ve been rambling about nothing for thirty minutes.”

“It’s not nothing,” Midas riposted. He reached for his goblet of mead and huffed. These meetings were pointless. The bitch-Queen never listened to anything he said, so this was entirely for show. Oh, look at the mighty Kings and Queens, and how well they get along. He snorted. It was a farce, and those that believed there was nothing but good feelings between the kingdoms were fools.

“You’re worried about the rebellions along the eastern woods.” Snow flapped her hand. “Are not your armies strong enough?”

“They fight like phantoms.” He swallowed the remaining sweet juice and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. “They appear, strike, and meld back into the trees. We can’t catch them, and when we do capture one in battle, he kills himself faster than we can tie him up.”

“Certainly sounds as if you have a problem.” Snow glanced at her Consort, who smirked back at her. He toyed with his fork, one hand curled around the handle, the fingers of his other twanging the tines.

“Why are you here?” David leaned forward. “You show up unannounced, and-“

“My daughter,” Midas cut in. “I will have her back.”

Snow stood slowly and walked to the window at the far edge of the room. She rested her palm against the cold stone and stared down at the peasants milling about the courtyard. Most were making deliveries, but some wanted nothing more than to kill her daughter and to usurp the position of Dark Knight. They could try, but Emma was damn near invincible. It almost made having the blonde as a daughter bearable. She’d heard about the tavern fight and knew she had control over her wayward Knight once more.

“Well?” Midas stood as well, knocking his chair back. “Will you accede to my request?”

“No.”

David chuckled as the older man snarled. He grabbed Midas by the elbow as the man tried to stalk forward, “Rest easy, Midas.”

“Your Highness,” Midas spat. He hadn’t traveled three days by rickety carriage to be talked down to by the Queen’s man-whore.

“Oh, I’m just her Consort,” David corrected. “I have no title. But that’s an easy mistake to make. In the interest of maintaining our working relationship, perhaps you ought to refrain from making another.”

Midas yanked his arm free and sat once more. “I demand the return of my daughter.”

“She is under my protection.” Snow turned away from the window. Only years of experience kept her from laughing directly in his face. He came with demands and nothing to offer--what could he possibly expect from her? “She will remain there until our deal is complete.”

“Nobody could keep up with your absurd rate of interest.”

She shrugged. “You told us at the time of your loan that you had a magic touch, that all your deals were golden. You handed your daughter over in good faith to our care. The day you pay your debt is the day you may have her back.”

“She is mine!”

“No.”

Snow rarely raised her voice and made no exception now. She felt that those that screeched and hooted and hollered only proved they had lost control of the situation. Ever striving to maintain complete dominance, she kept her voice low and even. He could squall like a toddler, but she would remain an adult. Her piercing gaze landed squarely on him, and the lines cut by worry into his face deepened.

“Yes.”

“Tell me, Midas, why do you want her back now? What could you possibly gain from her that will assist you in defeating your little rebellion?”

“She is to wed Shan Yu, in exchange for the use of his forces in this matter.”

“Ah.” Snow finally laughed, the harsh noise bouncing off the high ceilings of the hall. “Well, then I’m afraid you’re completely out of luck.”

“Why?”

“She’s already married.”

“What?”

“To a knight of my realm, in fact.” Snow glided to his side and bent low so their noses were almost touching. “You have no claim.”

“Then give them both to me. If he can’t put down the rebellion, then I’ll have him beheaded.”

“You’ll have to take that up with our Knight Commander. If she’s willing to part with her forces, we would, of course, not stop her from sending you aide.”

“Send her in,” Midas grunted.

Snow beamed, her sinister air seemingly dissipating. “I knew you’d see it my way.”

“I’m not seeing it anyway. One way or another, I will leave here today with my daughter at my side.”

“We’ll see.”

David rose and crossed to the door. He motioned for the nearest servant and murmured the orders into the man’s ear. The servant watched Midas warily and nodded when David patted him warmly on the shoulder. David turned back to Midas and nodded curtly, “She’ll be here shortly, you impatient coot.”

Midas growled but knew better than to attack. In the days of his youth, he’d been renowned for his skill with a broadsword. Now, however, he was best known for his temper and the size of his belly. David was still young and spry, and he had no hopes of besting the Consort in direct combat. He folded his arms over his sizeable stomach and waited.

0-0-0

Emma watched Regina paging through a book and struggled with the feelings tumbling through her chest. Accustomed as she was to only feeling rage or numb nothingness, she wasn’t certain how to classify the sort of warm heat that resided over her heart. It had manifested sometime after the wedding and had continued without cessation. Her stomach trembled when Regina spoke, and she found herself thinking of the other woman often. Had she other parentage, she might think she were in love.

Still, the fact remained that she was the daughter of hate. She shouldn’t, according to the Court Wizard, be able to feel much more than anger. Her heart was a rock. She’d heard it described as a black hole, as well, and the number of times the word sociopath had been flung at her in a heated moment was innumerable. She’d never argued against these assessments, either, as she mostly agreed with them.

However, when Regina’s face lit up at the discovery of a passage, Emma smiled. The expression startled her, and she forced her lips back down into a frown. Regina was there for Henry, and any passing passion between them was an additional benefit, not something to be expected. Her harsh nature needed to be maintained to keep herself alive. She fisted her hands and jammed them in her pockets.

“Stop skulking.”

Emma’s eyebrows crept up. “Hm?”

“I see you lurking over there,” Regina clarified. “Come join me.”

Sighing, Emma slouched over and eased into the chair next to Regina’s. She peered over Regina’s shoulder and wrinkled her nose. “I didn’t know the library had poetry.”

“Your librarian has been very helpful.” Regina ran her finger down the page. “She seemed delighted that someone shared her interest in the classics.”

“You should be careful. You don’t know who you can trust.”

“You seem to think that nobody is to be trusted.”

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Emma leaned back in her chair. “Everyone here is out to get more than they have.”

“And yourself?”

“I just don’t want to die.”

Regina watched her wife through her eyelashes, unsure of what to make of the sudden admission. If she were gullible, she might think Emma was beginning to trust her. The idea was preposterous. They may have had an intense physical connection, but Emma was nearly as guarded as she was.

“You appear quite lively,” she replied, curious to see if she could tease without retaliation.

Emma slumped down. “All I’m saying is that you ought to be wary of trusting just anyone.”

“I trusted you, didn’t I?”

“That’s not really a counter argument. Have you met me?”

“Has something happened? You’re not usually so morose.” Regina closed the book and focused more intently on Emma’s face.

“My arm hurts.”

“You took your medicine, so it shouldn’t.”

Emma tried again: “I have been thinking.”

“I can understand why this is only now troubling you.”

Emma fought the smile that tugged at her lips. Even when Regina was insulting her, she was--she was less empty. The feeling was unsettling. “Are you saying I never think?”

“I would never say that.”

“But you’re thinking it quite loudly.”

“You’ve thought so hard you can actually hear the machinations of others. I’m impressed.”

“Pretty much.” Emma tentatively put her chin on Regina’s shoulder. “Do you write poetry?”

“I would hardly say what I’ve written is poetry.”

“Tell me one.”

“First your son demands stories and now you poetry. Do I look like a bard?”

“A little, maybe.”

“My poetry is for my eyes only.”

“What you write is yours, and you are mine. So, it follows that what you write is mine as well.”

“Your mastery of logic is astounding.”

“I know.”

Regina wanted to be at ease with this friendlier version of her wife, but she couldn’t help but wait for the brutal façade to slip back into place. But Emma moved quickly to straddle her legs. The blonde’s fingers trailed under her chin and pulled her closer. She shifted her gaze between Emma’s eyes and relished in the puff of Emma’s warm breath on her skin.

“What are you doing?”

“Am I doing it right?” Emma’s thumb moved slowly over her chin. She had no idea as to what the impetus for this rash action was, but she craved this connection, even if she had to pretend the other woman were made of glass.

“Yes...” Regina felt breathless as she waited for Emma to close the distance. Emma’s other hand slid along her neck and kept her locked in place.

“Good,” Emma whispered. She inched closer and brushed her lips over Regina’s as delicately as possible. With a small murmur of pleasure, Regina submitted to Emma’s touch, lifting her hands slowly and gripping Emma’s hips.

The quiet of the moment was shattered when a servant burst into the library. Emma flinched back face passive, but Regina left her hands in place. Her heart was thudding unevenly; Emma had initiated something soft and sweet. It ran through her mind over and over again. She could still feel the blonde’s lips on hers and found that she missed the contact already.

“Lady Knight,” the servant panted. “I’ve been looking all over for you. Your presence is requested in the war room.”

Emma eased off Regina’s lap, cast a final look at her wife, and followed the servant away. Regina let her fingers come up to rest against her mouth. She forced herself to pick the book of poetry up once again; she wouldn’t be reading it, but it was something for her hands to do while her brain was distracted.

The librarian approached from around a shelf, large tomes in her arms. “She’s different with you.”

Regina’s eyes flicked from the words to the stocky brunette across from her. “Hm?”

“The Dark Knight.”

If the woman hadn’t been so helpful earlier, Regina would have dismissed her. “I suppose so.”

“My husband is a little like that,” the girl offered. “The worse they are in public, the softer they can be in private.”

“Your husband?”

“Rumplestiltskin.”

Regina kept her face blank, but inwardly, she blanched. The man hadn’t quite been welcoming to her, and her skin still crept at the thought of his grin. Emma’s words of caution rang in her ears, and she wondered if she hadn’t revealed too much. “I should go.”

The other woman’s expression trembled. “Please, if you’d like to come back, I’m here all day.”

Regina nodded but couldn’t make eye contact. “I’ll see what my schedule allows.”

“I’m Belle.”

“Goodbye, Belle,” Regina called, fully intent on never returning, no matter how tempting the books.

0-0-0

Emma settled her armor before walking through the large double doors. David had requested she come looking as official as possible, which meant she was to be their show pony for the afternoon. Whooever their guest was, he needed to be blown away by the power and might of the White Kingdom.

As she stepped through the door and saw the fuming Southern King sitting at the table while Snow loitered nearby, confusion rose in her chest. Midas was not an unknown figure around their kingdom. He was aware of Snow’s position, and there was no reason to intimidate him with her full armor. Despite her uncertainty, she kept her face emotionless and came to a halt in front of her parents. She snapped a sharp salute and waited for their permission to speak.

“Knight, are you aware of one in your ranks, Sir Fredrick?”

“I am.”

Snow glided toward her and halted several feet away, her arms akimbo. “And his wife?”

“Lady Kathryn,” Emma responded dutifully. Suddenly, Midas’s presence made more sense. He was there about his daughter, but Emma doubted he’d repaid his debt.

“Would you be opposed to sending Sir Fredrick to King Midas’s aid?”

The implicit order was that Emma say no. She could read her mother well enough, and there was something about Snow’s stance that told Emma that disobedience would be harshly punished later. Yet, this could be a chance to slap Snow for the murder of the man in the practice yard. She could blatantly disobey and deal with the ramifications later.

The only thing stopping her was the memory of Regina gazing at her. If something were to happen to her, there was no telling what would eventually befall Regina. She gritted her teeth and shook her head.

“He is an essential part of my army. I couldn’t part with him.”

“You’re certain?”

Emma nodded with greater purpose. “Yes, my Queen. I will not part with him.”

Snow turned to Midas and spread her arms. “As Sir Fredrick is under her command, I can’t allow you to take him or his wife from the country.”

“She’s my daughter.”

“She is the wife of my Dark Knight’s favored knight, which preempts your claim.” Snow turned to David and waited for him to offer his arm. “I believe our business here is done.”

“Don’t turn your back on me.” Midas leaped up, but Emma blocked him with an outstretched arm. He slammed his fist against her breastplate, so she shoved him roughly back and reached for her sword.

“Leave him,” Snow called over her shoulder.

Emma felt like a dog as she backed down. She bristled at Midas but allowed him to pace away without drawing his blood. As Snow called for her to follow, she held back on her frustrated growl and jogged down the hallway.

“Yes?”

“You hesitated.”

Emma closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. “I apologize.”

“Apologies are worthless. See, here are my apologies for assuming you were smarter than an imbecile.” Snow’s grip on David’s elbow tightened. “My mistake.”

“Was my answer incorrect?”

“No.”

“He didn’t notice anything.”

“You hesitated.”

“I did.”

“Because of that woman.”

“Kathryn?”

“Regina.”

Emma grimaced. “My wife has nothing to do with this.”

“She made your mind up, didn’t she?” Snow’s voice went soft, which set Emma on edge.

“Does it matter, if I came to the right conclusion?”

“It matters.”

There were times when Emma could almost see something pleasant flickering in Snow’s gaze, but now, there was nothing. Snow’s eyes were tiny and hard, and Emma ducked her head.

“Yes.”

“You’re soft, daughter.” Snow examined her closely. “And soft is so much easier to kill.”

Emma watched her parents trail away and resisted the urge to scream. Temper tantrums had littered her childhood, but she’d learned that they got her nothing but a sore throat. She stood in the hallway and clenched her hand into a fist.

0-0-0

Regina held her hand out to the large black steed, and he whuffed against her palm. Mindful of her prior encounter, she remained calm and tried to send out positive thoughts. It was easier this time, especially with the feel of Emma still on her lips. She pressed her hand to his forehead and smiled softly.

“You look much happier today.”

The sudden intrusion didn’t startle her. She barely glanced at Daniel as she continued moving closer to her mount. He wasn’t as nervous now that she was relaxed around him. She fished a brush out of a pail and set about grooming his haunches.

“Good afternoon.”

Daniel leaned against the stall. “You’ll have him tamed in no time.”

“I would hope so.”

“Not very talkative, are you?”

“I was recently told I shouldn’t trust just anyone.”

Regina ran her hand down Rocinante’s flank. He was a large animal and could easily trample her, but she was beginning to feel truly at ease. She tossed the brush toward the bucket, but it missed and hit the ground. Daniel bent and picked it up for her.

“It’s good advice, especially around here.”

“Should I trust you?”

“I think so.” Daniel laughed. “I’m just a humble stable boy. Who would I tell your secrets to? The horses?”

“You might turn Rocinante against me.”

“No, he’s a good judge of character.”

“How do you figure?”

“He likes you.”

Regina rolled her eyes and finally turned her attention fully to Daniel. He grinned at her, and the warmth of the expression nearly made her cry. It really had been too long since she’d had someone she could count on, without having to worry about consequences or anger.

“Where are you from?”

“A few miles south, there’s a village between two rivers. I came here for the opportunity to support my family after my father broke his leg.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Three years, or so.” He followed her out of the stall. “You do get used to it.”

“I don’t see how,” Regina responded slowly. “How can anyone be happy here?”

“Easy.” He took her hand and pressed it to her breast. “You just have to remember that you are only in control of yourself. We do what we must, for whatever reason, but we only need ourselves in order to be happy.”

“And if I don’t think I can do that?”

“You can,” he assured her. “It just takes some practice listening to your heart. You ever done that?”

“Hm.”

“I’ll take that as a no.”

“I still don’t know if I ought to trust you.”

“What does your heart tell you?”

“I don’t know.”

He let go of her wrist and beamed. “That’s the problem. People listen to their heads, instead of what really matters.”

“Their heart.”

“Exactly!”

“My heart has led me to nothing but hardship.”

“Your head led you here, and now, you can make the best of it, can’t you?”

She kicked her foot through the hay and tried not to blush when she looked at him. “I suppose I must.”

“I believe you can.”

“I should get back to the castle.”

He caught her wrist once more before she could flee. “I’m always out here, if you need someone to talk to. I promise the horses and I will never tattle nor judge.”

She met his gaze and then hurried away without another word.

0-0-0

Emma watched the stable boy touching her wife and quelled her anger. A simple touch meant nothing. But there was fondness in his gaze, and that incensed her. Half of her wanted to march over and kill him. The other half, however, saw the relief in Regina’s posture. The boy was her friend, Emma determined. Even if they were romantically inclined, she’d only garner Regina’s spite if she harmed him.

She kicked her foot against the ground.

“Are you going to hurt him?” Henry tugged on her arm.

“Who?”

“That man.”

“No.”

Henry’s face lit up in a brilliant smile. “See, you can be a good guy.”

“It’s not about being good, Henry.”

“Then what is it?”

“Killing him would be wasteful. We’d never be able to find such a well trained stable boy on short notice.”

“You know it’d upset Regina.”

“Would it?” Emma feigned ignorance. “I hadn’t even considered it.”

He was too perceptive, however, and she too poor of an actor. “You love her.”

“I don’t love, kid.”

“Do you love me?”

She hesitated. “I want to avoid hurting you as much as possible.”

His face drooped, but his eyes remained hopeful. “You’ll love me when she melts your heart. I just know it.”

That she wasn’t immediately dismissing him and reprimanding him for such idle fantasies proved that she was as soft as Snow said. And soft was easy to kill. “Kid... the prophecy… It’s just…”

“It’s real.”

“It’s crazy.”

“Are you calling me crazy?”

“No.”

He glanced back toward the stable. “She’s changing you, and it’s good, Emma.”

For the first time in many years, she wished he’d call her mother. The sudden desire blindsided her, and she cleared her throat. “It’s not good. I need to be strong to keep you safe, and love is weakness.”

“Love is strength,” he corrected. “It’s even stronger than your muscles, I promise. Just let yourself feel it.”

“I can’t.” She frowned at him. It was impossible. She couldn’t love, not when she was the product of hate. Rather than try to impress this on him, she turned away and walked toward the stable. She wouldn’t do anything to the boy, but she’d make sure he understood his boundaries.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma stomped into the stable, a fierce scowl darkening her features. She wasn’t going to hurt him, but he had to be taught a lesson. Unlike Snow, she still believed that people could live and learn, rather than make a single mistake and perish. Him being so close to her wife was entirely improper, even if the shared but a friendship. What if someone had seen them together? Seen his hand near her bosom? Emma’s hands curled into tight fists. She spotted him by a dun colored mare and stalked to his side.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Grooming this horse.” He had an easy smile that irritated Emma endlessly. She jabbed her finger against his shoulder.

“Talking to my wife.”

“Your wife is a horse?” He lifted his brush from the mare’s flank. “I’m sorry. My mistake. Would you like the honors?”

She knocked his hand away and the brush fell to the dirt. He made no move to pick it up. She grabbed his shirt, lifted him onto his toes, and leaned in close. “My wife, Regina. What do you think you’re doing?”

“She’s nice,” he responded, not breaking eye contact. “I’m nice. So, we’re nice to each other.”

“She’s in a dangerous position already, boy.” Emma thrust him back. He stumbled a few steps and then caught his balance. “If people begin to gossip about you, it weakens my ability to protect her.”

“What are you so afraid of?” he asked, bending down to rescue his brush. “That she’ll realize what a monster you really are? That she’ll love and trust me more than you?”

Emma maintained ironclad control over her voice. “She can love and trust whomever she wants.”

“If she loves and trusts me, and I’m not saying she does, then will you let us see each other?”

“No!” Fury was a blizzard inside her, instantly covering everything in deep, unyielding anger. Her fingernails bit into her palms.

“Then I don’t see what you’re saying.”

“I don’t care if she doesn’t love me,” Emma lied. “I care that it will look like my wife is stepping out on me.”

“She’s allowed to have friends.”

“Your friendliness toward my wife will only lead to her death and yours. And, knowing my mother, it won’t be quick or painless. 

“She wouldn’t do that to her own daughter.”

“She would,” Emma riposted. “I am nothing to her, and Regina even less. So do Regina a favor: leave her alone.”

“I won’t seek her out,” he promised. “But should she come to me--”

Emma drew her fist back and then collided forcefully with his face. He had time for a strangled groan before he collapsed to the ground. Blood trickled down his lip as Emma shook her fist out. She’d hit him too hard, she knew that, but he was endangering her wife. No type of love was worth dying for, and she’d rather Regina were unhappy than dead.

“I thought you weren’t going to hurt him.” Henry’s hurt voice drew her attention to the entrance to the barn. “Did you kill him?”

“One punch won’t kill him,” she stated gruffly. “He’ll have a headache and a broken nose, but he’ll live.”

Henry frowned. “You didn’t have to hit him.”

“He made me angry.”

“Still.”

She shifted her gaze down to her hands. They were still trembling with adrenaline and anger. Perhaps he was right. Violence was her default reaction to any stimulus, and it had worked so far, but what had it gained her? She had a son who treated her like a monster, parents who barely cared about her existence, and hands permanently stained with death.

“I can’t change that it happened.”

“Are you sorry?”

“No.” She’d never be sorry for protecting what was hers. Rather than explain that, she stood dumbly as he turned and ran to the castle.

She kneeled beside David, and a quick press of her fingers to his throat confirmed that his heart was still pounding. She ripped part of his tunic, eased him up from the ground, and mopped the blood from his face. While he was still out, she felt his nose; it wasn’t as messy as she feared, so she realigned it as gingerly as she could. It would hurt when he woke, but it ought to heal somewhat straight. She took the brush from his hand.

The horse whickered as she continued the job he had been doing prior to her interruption. The repetitive motion gave her a chance to completely calm down. Her actions had been hasty and driven by emotional response rather than logic. Next time, she would try to be rational. Not because she was soft because she wasn’t. She needed to reserve her energy for those truly deserving of her violent nature. She patted the mare’s neck and led it back to its stall. On her way out, she tucked a gold coin in Daniel’s trouser pocket.

Regina might love him, she thought as she stepped over his legs. She knew Henry’s prophecy chatter was inane and untrue, but the thought of Regina loving anyone else was painful. She couldn’t imagine Regina pressed nakedly against anyone else. She was going to try harder, she resolved, to make Regina stay with her. This wasn’t about emotions. This was about carnal need and ownership. That was all.

0-0-0

Regina sat in front of the mirror and ran a brush through her hair. She wasn’t sure what to make of Daniel’s insistent offer of friendship. If they had met before her marriage, she would have been quite charmed by his kindness. Now, however, there was more than her own desire at play. She couldn’t imagine what would happen if her temperamental wife were to find out about her conversations with Daniel. The poor boy would be killed, she feared.

She set the brush aside and sighed. There were times when she missed the simplicity of her life. It was physically strenuous at times, and she didn’t have the lovely dresses she had now, but she had her family around her. The most difficult decision she had to make was whether she would go straight home from town or linger around the market place. The only consequence was her mother’s ire.

Now, the stakes were much greater. She had a royal lifestyle, and with it came a royal death sentence. Should she make a mistake, she could potentially lose her life. Was Emma worth it? She stared at her reflection. She had a beautiful green dress on--a similar hue to Emma’s eyes--and it had been tailored to fit her. The material clung to her curves and puffed out around her waist. She felt like a princess in it. The garment was just a physical thing, albeit something she’d used to dream about. She might have been better off if she had never run to Henry’s aid.

“Regina!” He barreled into her quarters without knocking and scrambled over to her side. “You have to work harder.”

“At what?”

“Changing Emma.” He stared up at her with wide eyes. “She’s not changing enough.”

“What do you mean?”

“She hurt Daniel.”

Regina felt instantly ill. She pushed him away and stood. “When? I saw him not but an hour ago.”

“I just saw it.” He moved closer again, his fingers cloying at her sleeve. “She said that he ought to leave you alone, and he refused, so she punched him! He fell over and didn’t move again. Emma said he wasn’t dead, but I don’t know.”

“I’m sure she had her reasons.” Regina couldn’t think of any justifiable reason. Unless Emma wanted her perpetually alone. She’d seen the technique before. Her mother, in fact, had scared away all of her father’s friends, so he had been solely reliant on her for everything. She hadn’t expected such conduct from Emma, but it wasn’t surprising.

“I don’t think so. I think you’ve got her close to being good. So, she’s scared and being meaner than before.”

“Then perhaps I ought not push her further,” Regina reasoned.

“You’re so close,” he begged. “You can’t give up on her.”

“I’m not giving up on her. I’m protecting us, Henry.”

“She says that, too, right before she does something really bad.” He pouted and crawled onto her bed. He flopped back, folded his hands over his belly, and watched her upside down. “Does that mean you’re going to do something bad, too?”

“I just don’t want to get hurt.”

“You’re just going to let her get away with hurting Daniel?”

“You misunderstand the power structure, Henry. She can do as she pleases.”

“No, you don’t understand! I’m the Prince, and she’s just the Knight. I rank higher, and I’m ordering you to change her. You have to listen to me.”

She gritted her teeth and smiled at him. “I’ll do as you wish, my Prince.”

All at once his face crumbled. “I didn’t mean it like that. You don’t have to...”

“Is there anything else my Prince wishes?”

“Stop.”

“You can’t just turn power on and off, Henry. You have it, so you have a duty to use it responsibly.”

His voice cracked miserably. “I just want my mom, and you and me, to be safe and happy. So you have to melt her heart.”

“You’re asking for too much.”

“I--” His voice cut off as the door swung open and the subject of their conversation stalked in.

0-0-0

After leaving the stables, Emma returned to the castle. She had a number of things to take care of, not the least of which was talking to Regina. That conversation could wait, however, because first she wanted to find Rumplestiltskin. He was usually skulking around the dungeons somewhere, doing whatever it was Court Wizards did to prisoners, so she took the nearest stairwell down. Every guard she passed ducked his head respectfully, but she ignored them.

“Rumplestiltskin!”

She paced the length of the dungeon. Several men and women came to the bars, and a few reached for her as she passed. One who got too close to touching her received a harsh slap on the wrist and a firm glare. Some of them had done next to nothing wrong, save for thinking less than wonderful things about the crown. Snow would never abide by any sort of dissent, and so different-minded people often ended up down in the dungeons, where the sun was only visible for an hour a day, and rats got first dibs on all the food.

“You called?”

The man exploded into existence in front of her. Only years of training kept her from leaping a foot in the air. The smoke cleared, and he leered at her. She placed her hands on her hips and glared back at him. Think big, she thought to herself. The man clearly had no respect for Snow, and so had no respect for her, but she was just important enough at Court to get things from him when she needed to.

“I need a favor.”

“Favors are costly.”

She wanted to grab his robes and shake him, but she’d just determined that violence was not the proper way to deal with her problems. Besides, he’d enjoy her loss of control too much. He was a manipulative fellow, and she had to maintain control to get anything out of him.

“Name your price.”

His lips quirked up into a smirk. “Name your favor.”

It always went this way, she moaned silently. He was so hesitant to name a price because he didn’t know exactly how much someone was willing to pay. Better to let the client overbid, than to let him set a fair price.

“Two protective charms,” she gritted out. As an afterthought, she added, “And a bouquet of flowers.”

“Charms are hard to come by,” he wheedled, intent on driving the price higher.

She settled her hand on the hilt of her sword. “Which is why I came to you. If you can’t do it, perhaps we need a new Court Wizard.”

He snorted, aware that his game wasn’t quite on par for Emma’s course. “Very well. I can get them. How much protection are you seeking?”

“I need to be able to find the wearer, first of all. But I’d also like for the charms to detect poisons in food, and for the wearer to be able to send me a signal if there’s trouble.”

“Collars,” he giggled. “You’re looking for collars.”

“No.”

“Would you like me to bring you a leash as well?”

“It’s for safety,” she spat. “Can you do it?”

He slunk through the dungeon without another word, and she followed him. When he came to a stop in front of a thick wooden door, she cocked an eyebrow.

“If I do this for you, you must get me behind this door.” She reached for the handle but he snorted. “You think I haven’t tried that?”

“What’s behind it?”

“None of your business. Something important to me.”

“If the Queen has restricted your access, then perhaps it’s for good reason.”

“Don’t meddle in my affairs, dearie.” All at once he was too close to her, his hand wrapped around the collar of her shirt and his breath hot against her cheeks. “Get me behind that door, and you’ll have your charms.”

“I can’t. You know better than most how little the Queen values my opinion on all matters, save those of war.”

“I hear that her confidence is fading even further.” His cackle made her want to throttle him, but she kept her hands at her side.

“Then you know that it is not within my power to get you inside.”

He released her shirt and snapped his fingers. Two necklaces appeared in his palm. Each was simple in design: a dangling silver bead hanging from a thin leather thong. She reached for them, but he held them out of reach.

“What are you willing to pay?”

“I’ll ask about your damn door.”

This response widened his smirk. “You won’t like the result, I’m afraid.”

“It’s what you wanted.”

“True.” He placed the necklaces into her waiting palm. When his hand was empty, he waggled his fingers and a bundle of bright red roses popped into his grip. She took those from him without allowing time for him to make a demand.

“These are free,” she demanded, “for the pain of suffering of dealing with you.”

0-0-0

She opened the door to Regina’s chambers, a smile on her lips. The expression expired quickly when she spotted her son’s dark demeanor and Regina’s blank face. She hesitated in the doorway but stepped inside because at the end of the day, she belonged there and neither her son nor Regina could keep her away.

“Am I interrupting something?”

“No.” Henry rolled onto his stomach. “What’re those?”

Emma thrust the flowers into Regina’s arms. “These are for you.”

Henry beamed. “That’s very loving of you.”

“Kid...”

“No, he’s right. They’re lovely.” Regina sniffed them once and then tossed them aside. “Why are you here?”

The hostility caught Emma off guard. She frowned. “To see you.”

“I see.”

“Why’s he here?”

“Because we were having a conversation.”

“About?”

“Nothing,” Henry interrupted.

Emma reached into her pockets. “It’s good you’re both here. I have something for you both.”

Henry accepted the necklace quickly but didn’t put it on. He held the thing to the light and stared at it as if it was going to bite him. “What’s it do?”

“It’ll keep you safe. If you need me, all you have to do is ask for me. It’ll guide me to your side.”

“Are we in danger?” Henry looked a bit too excited by the prospect.

“Not yet. But I’m anticipating it and hoping to save us the tragedy.”

Regina refused to pick hers up. “And if I refuse?”

Emma wanted to growl out a gruff response, but her earlier thoughts stayed her tongue. “Then you will be without protection.”

“You won’t force me?”

“I will not.”

Regina picked the necklace up and fastened it around her neck. In a few seconds, it was tucked beneath her garb, and Emma felt more at ease. Henry waited until Regina did it first and then followed suit. He left it brazenly on display, but Emma didn’t comment. It would be better to hide it, but he wasn’t the source of her concern. Snow would protect him with her dying breath. Regina, however, would need as much assistance as possible.

“Is that all you needed?”

“Well...”

“Henry tells me you decimated the stable boy.”

Emma’s gaze darted to the boy but promptly returned to Regina’s blasé expression. “Decimated is a strong word. I punched him, yes.”

“Do you feel better now?”

Emma shrugged. “I did what I had to at the time.”

“Daniel wouldn’t hurt a fly. He was no threat to you.”

“He is a threat to you.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Regina turned back to her mirror and fluffed her hair. “You know where the door is.”

“Regina...” Henry pled.

“Both of you need to leave.” Regina’s throat clenched at the sight of Emma’s crestfallen face, although the expression quickly disappeared. Still, it had to be said. She was going to establish boundaries, and they would be respected. This was her home now, and she wasn’t going to be pushed around by either Prince or Knight.

Emma scowled but turned to leave as requested. “Until later, wife.”

Regina tensed, expecting more than that, but the blonde stomped away. Henry hugged her tightly, his arms straining to encompass her middle, and then he too left her to her thoughts. The necklace weighed heavily against her neck and chest.

0-0-0

Emma entered her bedroom and slammed her fist against the stone wall. Her throbbing knuckles helped clear her mind, which was stewing continuously on recent events. Regina didn’t care that her violence had been to keep Regina safe. All the woman cared about was the sanctity of that pretty boy’s face. Perhaps she ought to let the two of them follow through on their suicidal plan of friendship.

It was awful and true, then, that Regina had passed over Emma’s offering of companionship and had instead chosen that stable boy. She wouldn’t kill him, as she didn’t want more of Regina’s wrath to descend on her, but damn if it her pride wasn’t wounded. Out done by a peasant. She supposed she’d come into the world unwanted, and she would leave the world that way as well. 

“Emma?”

Her head lifted slowly. Her eyes fell on the woman who raised her and a small, sad smile worked its way onto her lips. “I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow.”

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m early.”

“Is Red here as well?”

“In the kitchens,” the older woman rolled her eyes, “following after a servant with the largest puppy-dog eyes you’d ever see.”

Emma held her smarting hand to her chest. “Sorry you had to see that, Gram.”

“I was going to ask how things were going, but I can see the answer is not well.”

“Well, things have been better.” Emma felt a little sheepish. Gram had raised her to survive and had done her best to curb Emma’s temper tantrums. Thus, losing her temper was mildly embarrassing.

“Is your wife giving you problems?”

“Does everybody know about Regina?”

Gram stepped closer and pulled Emma into a loose hug. After a moment, Emma set her head on the woman’s shoulder. “It’s all the townspeople gossip about.”

“Oh good.” Emma’s lips curled back in a snarl. “And I suppose they’re all saying how she’s weakening me--and how easy it’ll be to kill me and take my place.”

Gram rubbed her back. “I haven’t heard that.”

“Word will spread,” Emma huffed. “I’ve already had to beat back a number of would be challengers.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about.”

“They’ll keep coming.”

“Is it true? Is she a making you a liability?”

“Yes.” Emma sighed and drew back. “No? No more so than you, Red, and Henry.”

“You sound confused.”

“Henry says she’s fated to melt my heart.”

“What a sweet, misguided boy.” Gram chuckled and pushed a strand of Emma’s hair behind her ear. “But at least he has hope, child. He won’t turn out like your mother.”

“He won’t turn out like me,” Emma corrected. “Which is all I want.”

“When do I get to meet her?”

“I don’t know. She’s not very happy with me at the moment.” At Gram’s terse look, Emma threw her hands up. “I punched a man she’s been talking to. I lost my temper.”

“I’m not here to judge you, Emma. You ought to know that by now.”

Emma pulled away and crossed to her window. She leaned against the sill. “And yet somehow

you always find a way to push me back onto the path.”

“What are you going to do?” Gram followed, her floor length skirt swishing behind her. She dressed like a conservative grandmother, but Emma knew it to be a sham. The elderly woman was tough as nails, especially after spending years chasing after Emma.

“I don’t know. She thinks I’m a brute, which I am. But that’s nothing new, right?”

“Have you considered not being a brute?”

“I have to be,” Emma retorted. “It’s who I am. It’s all that I am.”

“Who you are now is not a cap on your possibilities. You can grow, child. Had you forgotten, or has this castle truly killed your spirit?”

Emma shrugged. “Are you suggesting I step out of my position?”

“I’m suggesting you discover who you were truly meant to be. Don’t bend to pressure, Emma. Snow may be your Queen, but she isn’t your mother and she isn’t your god. Your ability to fight isn’t predicated on your ability to be cruel.”

Emma slouched. “I don’t think I can be kind.”

“You have the potential.” Gram set a hand against her shoulder. “What you do with it is your choice.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Our deal is off,” he said. His voice was smooth and contained no emotion whatsoever. His small, bleak eyes stared Midas down, and his beefy hand toyed with the golden goblet before him.

Midas gazed back and drummed his fingers on the table top. “Then perhaps we can renegotiate.”

“I don’t compromise.”

“This isn’t a compromise. This is an adjustment.” Midas leaned forward. “They refuse to return my daughter to me. That isn’t to say that you cannot have her. We simply must take her back by force.”

Shan Yu cocked an eyebrow. He lifted the goblet to his lips, took a long, deep sip, and then frowned. “You ask me to war against the White Kingdom.”

“I ask you only to bring her back.”

“They are one and the same.”

“Snow wouldn’t dare rise against you.”

He sat silent for several indelible minutes. “You offer nothing in return.”

“You will have my daughter.”

“That is no longer enough.”

“You may keep the prisoners we capture in the woods.”

Shan Yu tilted his head. “The Dark Knight values the girl’s husband. There will be retaliation.”

“Their Knight has gone soft. There will be no heedless killing in their kingdom.”

“How many men strong are their forces?”

“Two thousand, at the most.” Midas watched Shan Yu’s eyes darken. The expression was almost lustful, although he knew the man hungered only for battle and cared little for carnal pleasures. The life he was sending his daughter to would not be easy, but his agreement with Shan Yu was more important than her wellbeing.

“My men could do it.”

“Fantastic. We’ll talk strategy-“

“Could, Midas. Not will,” Shan Yu interrupted.

“But--”

“Unlike you, I investigate my potential investments.” Shan Yu stood, his behemoth-like form hulking over Midas. “I’ll give you my answer in one week’s time.”

“But--”

“Be silent, little King.” Shan Yu moved to the door with the grace of a man half his size. The door was dwarfed next to him. “Sit. Think. Do not act.”

Midas scowled as soon as he was alone. The man was a brute completely oblivious to the ebb and flow of Court life. They had to strike quickly, to maintain the advantage of utter surprise. Their campaign would be ruined if they waited a week. Despite Shan Yu’s command, Midas called a servant to his side with the ring of a bell.

“Yes, my liege?”

“Deliver a message to the harbor master.”

“Of course, my liege.”

As Midas dictated his message, a smile overtook his face. The first step in taking down the neighboring kingdom was in taking down their Knight. This could hardly be done directly, however, as the woman’s fighting prowess was renowned. Still, no creature was entirely impervious. The Dark Knight had a weakness, and he was going to hit it.

0-0-0

Emma felt uncomfortable that evening, although she couldn’t put her finger on why. The atmosphere of Court had always been raucous to a certain extent, but the air was somehow thick that evening. The men were louder, and the conversation more focused on acts of violence. Had it always been this way, she wondered, or had Regina simply changed her that profoundly?

“Are you prepared to fight?”

She blinked and turned to David, who raised his eyebrows at her. “Of course.”

“You have no idea what I’m saying, do you?”

“I was thinking.”

He snorted. “Your job is not to think, Knight.”

The use of her title made her want to grimace, but she hid the expression by reaching up and wiping her mouth with her palm. He was her father but acknowledging that might kill him. Her deficiency had nearly cost him his life when she was born. She knew there was some resentment still brewing between them over that, but neither was willing to bring it up, him because he knew she could kill him without breaking a sweat and her because she didn’t want to hurt him. Despite his shortcomings, he was her father, and the Consort. There were just too many reasons to avoid that particular confrontation.

“I have a brain, no matter how little I use it,” she countered. “I was considering the raiders in the East.”

“What about them?”

“Their strategy lies in the pure number of their forces. We have superior weapons and better training practices, but those don’t seem to matter when there are five of them to one of us. This doesn’t preclude victory, however.” She mused for a moment and then continued, “The key, I’d think, isn’t in sending more men, but in using their numbers against them.”

“How so?”

“We’ve intercepted their orders before. The most efficient victory would come from altering directives, so that they attacked each other.”

He laughed, slamming his fist against the table. “That would never work. You should stick to slicing your sword where we tell you to, Knight. Diverting your attention like this will only lead to distraction. And distraction will only lead to beheading.”

She watched him draw his thumb across his throat and shrugged. No matter how much she disagreed, she still owed him deference, so she ducked her head. “Yes, sir.”

Her stomach rumbled just as the servers entered the hall, platters full of the first course--what smelled like a delicious vegetable soup. Emma glanced at her silent wife, who sat next to her. The woman had been stewing for days and had nothing but harsh glares for her. Emma was going to change that. She reached over and gently squeezed the brunette’s thigh. She expected to be rebuffed, but Regina remained stoically silent.

The serving girl leaned over Emma’s shoulder, a bowl of steaming hot soup in on hand. Someone crossing behind bumped against her, and the hot liquid sloshed over the lip of the bowl and into Emma’s lap. Emma leaped to her feet with a yowl, grabbed the girl’s wrist, and tensed her arm. Her grip would no doubt leave a colorful bruise. Burned and angry, Emma drew her hand back to slap the stupid girl. She froze, however, with her hand trembling in the air.

She had a choice. She could backhand the servant, or she could let the girl go. The hall had fallen silent, and all eyes were fixated on her. From the corner of her eye she could see Snow watching her with keen interest. More pressing than that, however, was the idea that Regina could see as well. With an angry grunt, she shoved the girl roughly away, purposely using enough force to knock her down. The servant fell to the ground and bit back a sob. She cradled her wrist to her chest.

“Leave. Before I change my mind and have you executed.”

The servant stood quickly, wiped at her eyes, and fled. Emma returned to her seat and loudly demanded a fresh bowl. Her thighs ached terribly, but it wouldn’t do to exhibit any signs of weakness, especially after her performance. She chanced a glance at Snow; the woman looked amused, which was worrisome. Emma had been expecting some sort of rage or disappointment.

“You could have killed her, you know,” David murmured.

“A waste of effort. If I kill her, then the staff won’t come near me for weeks. I’d rather not serve myself. Besides, if I killed every inept servant, we’d be out of staff by sundown.”

“I suppose.”

“She’ll think twice about being clumsy,” she added, “so I believe her lesson has been learned.”

Before he could answer her, the doors to the hall swung open, and three figures entered. The head figure wore wide-shouldered armor with a red sash around her waist. The two men flanking her wore helmets with large teal plumes and stopped when she stopped. They stood silently with their hands locked behind their backs and their stances solid.

“I am Fa Mulan,” the woman announced. “An ambassador from the East. Will you treat with me?”

Snow leaned an elbow against the table. “You interrupt our meal.”

“I sent advanced word. I am not to blame for your servants’ lack of delivery.”

Snow nodded. “I received your message. I simply hadn’t expected you to be so rude as to barge in unannounced while we feast. Leave, and allow me to finish my meal. We will talk after.”

Mulan bowed stiffly and motioned for her men to leave. “I will not forget this rude behavior.”

“Neither will I,” Snow promised.

Emma chanced a glance down at her sodden legs and bit back a groan. The pained noise was more from the pain rather than the recent development, but nobody was paying attention to her anymore. This was for the best. The only one still watching her was Regina, but she couldn’t discern if there were good or bad feelings in the brunette’s gaze.

As conversation erupted once more, focusing in on the visitors, Emma bent toward Regina. “Would you like to meet the woman who raised me?”

“Why would I want that?”

The rejection roused her anger, but she concentrated on being rational. “Is this truly to be your attitude for the rest of our coexistence?”

Regina dipped her spoon into her soup. “Perhaps.”

“How long can you possible hold a grudge?” Emma hissed.

“Why does it matter to you so much?”

Emma sat upright once more and waited for a fresh bowl of soup to be placed in front of her. She had no good answer for Regina, other than that she missed having the woman in her bed, which was only part of the truth. She’d considered simply forcing herself on Regina, as was her right as marital spouse, but she was trying to do right. There was no law against such conduct, but she knew that any chance of alleviating Regina’s disgust would be destroyed if she acted out that impulse.

She had been patient before, back when she had no designs on having sexual contact with her wife, but Regina instigated their first encounter. Now, Emma felt addicted to the woman’s touch. It was perhaps because the gentleness of their time together was a stark contrast with Emma’s daily life. She was supposed to lead armies and command the masses with the flick of her blade, but Regina so easily overpowered her with sweet kisses and soft fingers.

“She wanted to meet you, is all,” Emma finally spat out. “However, I’ll tell her that you have no interest in her.”

“When?”

“The next time I see her.”

Regina huffed, “No, when will I meet her?”

“Tonight, if you’re willing. You’ll also meet my sister.”

“You have a sister?”

“Sort of,” Emma demurred. She kept her eyes on Snow and tried to move her lips as little as possible. “We’ll talk more after dinner in the privacy of our quarters.”

Recognizing that Emma’s nervousness was due to the context of their conversation, rather than the content, Regina nodded curtly. “Very well.”

This time when Emma placed her hand on Regina’s thigh, the brunette grudgingly covered it with her own.

0-0-0

“Are you prepared to open discussion?” Snow settled against her throne and eyed Mulan with undisguised disdain. She’d heard of the fabled warriors of the East, but their raiding parties were rather tedious. This woman didn’t look particularly special, and she had her doubts as to Mulan’s actual skill level.

“I am.”

“What do you have to offer?”

Mulan offered a bound scroll, which Snow accepted. She stood at attention as Snow undid the ties, perused the content, and finally looked back up. Snow tossed the scroll to Mulan’s feet and laughed.

“This peace treaty is a joke.”

“May I ask what displeases you?” Mulan ached to react more strongly to the offense. It was true the treaty was a sham of an excuse to insinuate Mulan into the Court for reconnaissance, but Snow’s behavior was disrespectful. A leader ought not act that way.

“You ask for our men in your battles, but offer nothing in return but a promise not to attack.”

“We could overwhelm your forces.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Snow chuckled and shifted to get more comfortable. “He sends an unproven soldier to offer me trash. Your Shan Yu is no man to be feared or trusted. His deal with Midas has fallen through, and now, he seeks protection in light of the fall out.”

“You’ve seen so easily through his ploy,” Mulan intoned. “So, what is your response?”

Snow narrowed her gaze. “I want to see you fight.”

Mulan’s hand went automatically to the blade fastened to her side. “Very well.”

“Not now. Tomorrow. You will face our Dark Knight. If you can best her, then we’ll talk.” Snow stood, tossed her head imperiously, and left Mulan standing in the center of the throne room. She had been impolite to whet the woman’s blade, and tomorrow, she’d see just what Shan Yu thought he was offering.

Swallowing her anger, Mulan turned abruptly and left the room as well. She rejoined her men in their temporary quarters and shook her head at them when they shot her questioning looks. The bulkier of the two, Chien Po, grimaced.

“It didn’t go well?”

“Worse than expected,” she stated, pulling her sash off. “We may not make it a week here.”

The other man, Ling, chuckled. “We knew it would be a hard sell.”

“The woman is impossible.” Mulan rubbed the back of her neck. “She threw the offer at my feet and called Shan Yu a fool.”

Chien Po winced. “We won’t tell him that.”

“I am to fight their champion tomorrow.”

“You can do it.” Ling exchanged an excited look with Chien Po and then beamed at Mulan. He raised his gangly fists and pretended to box with her. “You’re the best.”

“I’m not worried about the match,” she responded, rolling her eyes at his enthusiasm. “We’re here to complete a mission, not to impress the locals.”

“Can’t we do both?”

Chien Po nodded thoughtfully, “Perform well, and they may respect you more.”

“And they may kick us out prematurely.” She sighed and reclined on their chaise lounge. She would not beat the Knight, even if she could. She would come close, however. She’d seen the woman during dinner and wasn’t sure what to make of the woman. The rumor was she had practically beaten a servant for sloshing soup, but the blonde had been staring at the woman next to her with a fairly fond gaze. Their battle would perhaps give her a better idea of what she was dealing with.

0-0-0

“So, you’re her.”

Regina stood still while Gram circled her. Emma leaned against the far wall, trying to look completely disinterested in what was happening. When the older woman reached into Regina’s pocket, she immediately lost the pretext of apathy.

“What are you doing?”

“Were you aware that someone slipped this into your pocket?” Gram held up a dark stone.

Regina shook her head. “I wasn’t... What is it?”

“A curse.” Gram tossed it out the window. “Or at least it reeked of dark magic.”

“You can smell curses?”

“That’s why I’m here. Queen Snow uses me to check the castle,” Gram responded, her gaze flickering to Emma’s face. “She’s pretty, child. I’ll give you that.”

Regina wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be a compliment and so did not respond. Emma practically beamed. “I knew you’d like her.”

“I don’t know about that.”

Regina folded her arms over her stomach and let one eyebrow migrate up her forehead. “Excuse me?”

“You hurt her, child.” Gram focused her intent stare on Regina. “She does her best by you, and you spit on her. That’s hardly the behavior to be expected of a person’s spouse.”

“Perhaps if that spouse willingly entered the arrangement,” Regina snapped. “Or am I to be completely powerless?”

“Gram...”

“Hush.” Gram shot Emma a terse look before turning back to Regina. “Don’t make me regret removing that curse from you. It smelled like a doozy, dear. You might have died by the end of the week.”

“Am I supposed to thank you?”

“Yes, you are.”

“Thank you for ensuring that my servitude to this woman will not be interrupted.” Regina wasn’t sure where the anger was coming from, but it felt like she were a cat being pet from tail to head. “I’ll send a messenger with my formal gratitude in the morning.”

“Regina...”

“She keeps you safe.” The hard edge to Gram’s words faded. “But you know that. You’re just scared.”

“I am afraid of nothing.”

“Spoken like a coward.”

Regina resisted the urge to stamp her foot. “What are you suggesting?”

“Real bravery comes from admitting your fears and facing them anyway. Cowardice is pretending they don’t exist.”

Gram crossed to Emma and placed a tender hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Do you really think she’s worth the fuss?”

Emma met Regina’s incredulous gaze and nodded slowly.

“Well, she certainly is feisty. Do your best by her. And you,” Gram said to Regina, “go easier on her. This life is all she’s known, and you’ve yanked the rug from beneath her feet. You’ve both changed each other’s existence, so you may as well take responsibility for one another.”

When they were alone, Emma approached slowly. She extended her hands and was surprised when Regina bypassed them and nestled against her chest. Her hands came to rest on Regina’s lower back and her cheek against Regina’s ear.

“I really am sorry,” Emma murmured. Her fingers tightened in Regina’s blouse.

“I haven’t forgiven you. I simply have grown tired of fighting.”

“I can deal with that.”

“I’m happy you didn’t hurt that girl.”

Emma’s smile was lopsided. “I’m trying. I promise, I am trying.”

“But what of your position as Dark Knight?”

“I can be ferocious in battle, but just in other places.” Emma inhaled Regina’s scent and relaxed. “Have... have you been back out to see Daniel?”

“I have not. I’d hate for him to get beaten because I wished to see him.”

Taking a deep breath, Emma braced herself. After several seconds, she gritted out, “I won’t attack him. You may see him whenever you please.”

“I don’t need your permission.”

“But you do need my promise that I won’t try to stop you. And I won’t. If he--If you love him, then I won’t stand in your way. Our vow was unbreakable, but if he is what you need--”

“I don’t love him.” Regina pulled back. “He was merely the first friendly face I’d seen in months. My relationship with him is purely platonic.”

“I’m glad to hear it, but... if that’s what you wanted, and I was in the way...” Emma swallowed, ignoring the sudden churning in her belly. “It’s dangerous to be seen with him, but I will do whatever it takes.”

“Dangerous?”

“That cursed stone was just the beginning.” Emma licked her lips. “My mother sees you as a liability to her rule and to my ability to do as she bids. Those who wish to damage the Crown know they cannot strike the Queen directly. My reputation in battle staves off most attacks, but most are becoming aware that you are my weakness.”

Regina’s gaze lowered to the stone floor. “I hadn’t realized.”

“This is not your world,” Emma replied, glad that her message had finally found the right words. “But that doesn’t mean it can’t hurt you.”

“I would like to see him.”

“Then I’ll find a way.”

Tentative, Regina leaned up and pressed her lips to Emma’s. “I suppose I have forgiven you.”

0-0-0

Emma bowed deeply to Snow as she entered the Queen’s chambers. Snow barely glanced at her but didn’t send her away, which she took as a positive sign. She stopped several feet away, stood at attention, and waited for Snow to address her first. This took several minutes, during which time Emma examined the ornate wall hangings. Each depicted a famous battle; a cheerful way to decorate a bed chamber.

“Yes?”

“I have come to ask about that locked door in the dungeon.”

Snow powdered her nose, her hand barely hesitating. “Locked door...?”

“At the end of the corridor. It’s sealed with magic, or so I’ve been told.” Emma kept her eyes trained on Snow’s face. She had a fairly good idea that Snow was feigning ignorance, which only intrigued her further. “What’s behind it?”

“If it’s locked, then there is no doubt good reason to not snoop further, Knight.”

“I was just curious,” Emma responded. “I’m not snooping. I merely came across the door and was confused about it being locked.”

“All doors in the dungeon are locked.” Snow laughed. “That’s how you keep the prisoners imprisoned.”

“So, there’s a prisoner behind it?”

“I don’t know.”

“That’s what you just said.”

“I tire of this conversation.” Snow waved her hand. “Go away.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

“But do be aware that I’ve scheduled you an exhibition match tomorrow just before lunch.”

“I had plans with Henry.”

“Which can be rescheduled. Do you want to shame your kingdom?”

Snow’s eyes were hawk-like on Emma. The blonde struggled with her urge to disclaim the kingdom entirely and bowed her head.

“I will be there. May I ask who my opponent is?”

“Fa Mulan. I expect you to win. Otherwise, I can’t imagine any purpose in keeping you around.”

Emma bit down on her inner cheek to keep from responding. She left quickly, before she could worsen any aspect of the situation, and hurried down the hallway. With Regina’s wrath rescinded, she presumed they might share a bed that evening.

If she lost, it would mean death. Either Fa Mulan would slay her in battle, or Snow would execute her for her failure. With the possibility of her death on the horizon, she wanted nothing more than Regina in her arms while she slept.


	7. Chapter 7

As dawn broke and Emma’s eyes slid open, she was already dreading the coming day. With no idea about the foreigner’s fighting style, she was going into battle blind. The only saving grace of the previous evening was going to bed with Regina. They hadn’t done anything but sleep, but Emma was content with that. She couldn’t yet explain it, but Regina’s presence calmed her. She tugged the sleeping brunette closer and pressed her lips to Regina’s hair.

“Mm?”

“You can keep sleeping,” Emma whispered, “but I have to get up.”

Regina struggled to sit up, but Emma pushed her back down. “Emma-“

“I’ll be out in the practice yards. My match won’t be til later, but I need to warm up.” Emma eased out of bed. She bent down and kissed Regina, who leaned up to better return the affection. While this happened, Emma thought about how strange it was to be so comfortable with another person.

Regina savored the quiet moment. She was ever grateful for the times when Emma was soft and gentle without prompting. When Emma walked away, she pressed her cheek back into the pillow and closed her eyes. Her stomach churned at the thought of Emma’s upcoming fight, but there was nothing she could do. She forced herself back to sleep, knowing that remaining awake would just lead her to worry about Emma’s wellbeing.

Emma strode through the halls, ignoring the servants not out of disdain but simply because her focus was solely on proper preparation for Mulan. Once in the practice yards, she shed her outer gear and picked up her sword. The first half an hour was spent on basic kinesthetic movements, to get her blood flowing. She swung her arms in large circles, and lunged around the yard.

“Need a sparring partner?”

She glanced at Fredrick and shrugged. Taking this as an affirmative, he grabbed a practice sword and stood across from her. They bowed at one another, and then he swung aggressively at her face. She blocked easily and lifted an eyebrow.

“You’re better than this.”

“We’re warming up,” he retorted. “I wouldn’t want to best you.”

“You couldn’t, even if you wanted to.”

He laughed and sliced diagonally. Her sword lifted neatly to counter it. Back and forth, they took turns actively attacking. Eventually, she hooked her sword under his and lifted his blade clean out of his hands. All laughter ceased. He bent down onto one knee and stared up at her.

“Swan, I need you to win.”

“What?”

“I know why they’re here. They’re after my wife.” He averted his eyes. “I can’t let that happen, but I know how little I can actually do. You are my only hope of keeping her.”

“You could marry again.”

“Not to someone like Kathryn.”

“Why do you think I can stop them from taking her?”

“You’re the Knight,” he stated. “You can do it.”

“The only things I’m known for doing are killing and maiming.”

He stood, picked his practice sword up from the dirt, and shook his head. “Your reputation has been changing, whether you pay attention or not.”

“What do you mean?”

“They say you care about love.”

“That’s a lie,” Emma snapped. “I haven’t gone soft.”

“It’s not weakness,” he countered. “You aren’t soft, to know that love is worth fighting for.”

“And you love your wife?”

“Yes.”

“I’m supposed to fight this Mulan woman so that you can remain in love?”

“You’re supposed to win.”

Emma leaned down and massaged her calves. “My victory will not be for you.”

“But you will win?”

“Or die.” Emma lifted her sword. “Another?”

He nodded curtly, and they attacked each other again.

0-0-0

“It’s an honor to battle you,” Mulan stated, her voice as flat as her leveled sword.

Emma didn’t respond. She examined Mulan’s stance for any signs of potential weakness. The warrior woman stood with her feet spread wide and her weight distributed evenly. Although Mulan spoke, her eyes were focused on Emma’s torso–a practice Emma admired. The woman was clearly an experienced fighter.

“You may begin,” Snow announced. She lounged nearby and a servant held a sun umbrella over her. She looked bored, and when the fight commenced, she turned her attention to her fingernails. Not even the clanging of swords or the flash of sparks could draw her attention back.

Emma waited for Mulan to make the first move, which led to them circling each other silently for a number of minutes. When Mulan jabbed forward, Emma recognized the move as a probing attack to test her reflexes. She responded a touch slower than she could have, in the hopes of sending Mulan the wrong conclusions about her skills.

Mulan fell back and circled again. This time when she lunged in, she twisted her blade to the same side Emma had retreated before. Emma winced as the blade sliced through her outer layer of clothing. Sloppy, she chided herself. She blocked the oncoming barrage of attacks, and then threw herself into a light offensive. Her sword nicked the inner edge of Mulan’s elbow.

If she hadn’t been so intent on Mulan’s every movement, she might have missed the nearly silent expletive, but she saw the woman’s mouth move and heard the faint hiss. The time for testing each other had passed. They swung at each other in earnest now, and the noise of their swords crashing together was akin to thunder.

Regina looked on, her hands twisting nervously in her skirts. She stilled herself; there was, after all, no point in her being nervous. Emma needed her strong and confident, not doubtful of the blonde’s victory. She glanced at Snow and nearly snarled. The Dark Queen was deep in conversation with her Consort while her only daughter fought for their kingdom. She wanted to shake the Queen but knew better. There were guards everywhere, and she’d only barely get her fingers around Snow’s neck before they would cut her down.

She turned her attention back to the fight and winced as Mulan got a little too close to Emma for comfort. The speed at which they swung and parried was hard to keep up with, but Regina did her best. Emma had to win because there was too much riding on this fight. Emma had tried to keep things lighthearted the evening before, but she had understood more than Emma knew from Emma’s desire to be held as they fell asleep. They shifted during the night to their usual positions, but Regina thought the desire was fairly telling.

If Emma were to lose, nothing good would come of it. She glanced down at Henry, who watched the scene dispassionately. “Don’t you care?”

“This is her job,” he responded. “And I can’t look interested. She’s my Knight, not my mother.”

“She’s both.”

“I know. But she can’t be.” His responses were nearly whispers and she had to lean in close to hear them.

“Do you think she’ll win?”

“She has to.”

Regina watched Emma stagger back under the brunt force of Mulan’s blow. “I wish I knew more about sword fighting.”

“They’re fairly evenly matched,” a masculine voice beside her broke in. “You can tell in that they’re evenly trading strikes. If one were that much stronger than the other, that woman wouldn’t be wasting time. This isn’t an exhibition match. The goal is submission, and as quickly as possible.”

She glanced him over. “And you are?”

“Sir Fredrick. She’s fighting for my wife.”

“She’s fighting for her life,” Regina retorted, her worry bleeding into her voice. “This has nothing to do with you or your wife.”

He shrugged and folded his arms over his chest. “Still, my happiness is totally dependent on her skill with the blade.”

“There’s already enough pressure without you adding your expectations.”

“He’s right,” Henry corrected. “This fight means a lot of things. And one of those things is his wife’s presence in this kingdom.”

“She’s fighting for love,” Fredrick added, “so she can’t lose.”

“How do you know that Mulan is not?”

“She lacks heart,” he explained. “Her movements are stiff and guarded. She doesn’t want to win this, for one reason or another.”

Mulan’s movements were rather disjointed – she moved carefully, as if she calculated each movement and how much energy was required. This was the truth, however, as she fought to keep from meeting Emma too evenly. She got the feeling that Emma was matching her skill level as well, though she couldn’t fathom why. She saw an opening to end the fight and didn’t bring her sword up in time to block a blow to her shoulder. The flat of Emma’s blade slammed against her and she fell to her knees.

“I yield.”

“Kill her,” Snow commanded.

Knowing this to be a test, Emma took aim at Mulan’s neck. Mid-swing, Snow called for her to stop.

“Enough. You may go.”

The crowd dissipated quickly, leaving only Snow, David, Mulan, Emma, Regina, and Henry. Fredrick hesitated, but it was clear from Snow’s dark expression that this was not an issue that involved him. Regina also got the idea that she should leave, but she wasn’t about to walk away from Emma during a potentially dangerous moment. She stalked to Emma’s side and mopped the blonde’s brow with her handkerchief.

“You fought well,” she murmured.

“I fought well because you were watching.”

“Don’t be silly.”

“It’s the truth. I had to win for you.”

“And so you did.”

Emma was suddenly consumed by a desire to take Regina into her arms and kiss her. The adrenaline from her fight was still pumping through her, and she had to restrain herself. Such a display of affection would be punished, she was sure of that. She settled, instead, for favoring Regina with a small, honest smile.

“Henry, what would you do?” Snow interrupted Emma’s line of thought and stared expectantly at her grandchild.

“With what?”

“Should she be allowed to live?”

“Mulan?”

“Yes.”

He knew the answer she was looking for, but he couldn’t bring himself to give it. She had fought admirably well, and wasn’t deserving of death. “It would make the eastern lands into a formidable enemy.”

“Her life was forfeit the moment he sent her here.”

“She might be of use,” he argued. “Why not forge an alliance with her general, and become a super-power.”

“I already am one, Henry.”

He nodded tersely. “But part of remaining in power is not offending those that might question your rule, and befriending those that will protect your interests as their own.”

Emma wanted to hug the kid, but instead, she wiped her blade clean and sheathed it. She slung her arm around Regina’s waist, feeling rather brazen, and tilted her head. “With your leave, my Queen, I must go clean up.”

“You have honored the kingdom with your victory.” Despite her praising words, Snow looked angry. Emma chose not to linger.

0-0-0

Emma’s fingers were firm and sure as they pulled the ties of Regina’s dress. They slid along Regina’s skin and eased the silken material off the her shoulders. Emma kissed the newly revealed skin, reveling in Regina’s scent and the softness of every inch she was allowed to touch. She was alive, and she was going to celebrate.

Ridding Regina quickly of the rest of her garments, Emma spun her around and kissed her. The meeting of their mouths was insistent but pliant. She pushed Regina gently backward until the other woman tumbled neatly onto their bed. Waiting a moment to enjoy the view presented to her, Emma smiled. As long as she was living, Regina was hers to enjoy. And she the other woman’s, she added as an afterthought.

Regina pulled her down. She delved her tongue into Regina’s mouth and kept herself over Regina with quaking arms; Regina’s fingers had found the buttons of her breeches. Barely breaking their kiss, Regina nearly ripped Emma’s clothing from her body, and the two fell against the mattress. Emma tweaked a dusky nipple and began planting kisses in a messy line down Regina’s body. There was no hurry to her movements, and she relished every kiss and every taste of Regina’s skin that her tongue got.

“Emma...”

“Hm?”

“Get on with it.”

“Impatient are we?”

Regina’s fingers laced through Emma’s hair. “I told you once that if you learned to be gentle, you had earned the right to be rough.”

“Yeah?”

“You’ve learned to be gentle.” She tugged. Emma’s grin turned devilish.

0-0-0

Snow swirled away from the practice yard, her frown deep set. David trailed behind her, knowing full well that his input would not be valued. He hadn’t become the Consort by opening his mouth. It was best to let Snow take her anger out on others. He preferred her passion to her rage, but the two were so closely linked. There were still bruises on his chest from their last intimate moment, when she’d gotten so angry she’d nearly broken several of his ribs.

“I need Rumplestiltskin.”

He nearly tripped. “The imp? He’s not worth the trouble.”

“I said I need him.”

Unused to being ordered around, he merely stared. “My Queen?”

She rounded on him. “Fetch Rumplestiltskin. It’s certainly good I keep you around for your looks, not your brains.”

He snorted. This sort of insult was integral to their relationship. She liked his handsome features, as they complemented her own. They had a positively electric physical connection, but they were mentally on different playing fields. She had been raised to shepherd people, and he sheep.

“Where shall I send him?”

“My private chambers. Tell him to be discrete.” At David’s scowl, she chuckled. “It won’t be that sort of meeting.”

“I would never question your judgment.”

“Of course you wouldn’t.” She strode away. “Bring him to me.”

Unsure of what Snow wanted, but unwilling to ask, David made his way to the dungeon. If Snow needed Rumplestiltskin, there was a damn good reason. He found the wizard conversing with an inmate, delivered the message, and then set about harassing the prisoners. He didn’t want to think of what Snow might trade for whatever she was after.

0-0-0

Rumplestiltskin couldn’t contain his glee as he stepped into Snow’s chambers. She was fuming by the window, but his wicked giggle drew her immediate attention. Although she waited for him to shut the door, she wasted no time on pleasantries.

“You want what’s behind that door.”

“Hello, hello!” He twirled his hands. “My, aren’t we particularly direct today.”

“What are you willing to trade in order to get it?”

“Get him,” Rumplestiltskin corrected. “And nothing, for he’s mine already, and you can’t trade me what’s mine.”

“I can trade you a key,” she snapped. “I didn’t invite you here to argue about semantics.”

“Then why did you bring me here?” He glided over to her side and twisted a strand of her hair. He yanked and grinned maliciously at the pained expression that flitted across her features. The single strand of dark hair glinted in the sunlight.

She snatched it from his grip, aware of what he could do with something so closely linked to her. “I need a curse.”

“You have my attention.” Contrary to his words, he pranced to her bureau and toyed with her various powders.

“If I can’t have her slain, perhaps I can remove the undue influence.”

“A death curse?”

“A dark curse,” Snow corrected. “Killing would be too simple – and wouldn’t achieve the results I want. Killing the girl would do nothing but incense the morals Emma’s suddenly sprouted. No, I need her alive, and I need her mean.”

Rumple rubbed his chin. “In return you’d unlock that door?”

“Yes.”

“Unlock the door, and then I’ll give you your curse.”

“Curse first, door second. I am the Dark Queen, and you cannot change my terms.” Snow drew herself up to her full regal height. “Unless you’d like that door to be shut forever.”

His grin at once became a snarl. “You will open it!”

“And you will give me that curse.”

His hand disappeared into his cloak and came back with a small vial full of black liquid. He placed it into her outstretched palm. “One drop will suffice. Now, open the door.”

“How?”

“In her food. Open. The. Door.”

She walked to her dresser, pulled open the third drawer, and found a bit of parchment near the back. She handed it to him. “Burn this, and your door will open.”

He snatched it from her fingers and was gone in a poof of smoke. She waved the air in front of her nose clear and examined the vial. If one drop was sufficient, then two would be ultimately more rewarding.

0-0-0

Regina rested her head against her pillow and stared at the ceiling. The day had started filled with such anxiety but had ended in something close to bliss. Emma was no longer with her as there were other tasks to which the blonde had to attend, but she didn’t feel lonely. After spending several months feeling isolated, this was a welcome change.

She pulled the sheet to her chin and sighed. She’d wasted the rest of the day away in bed; Emma checked on her periodically and brought edible treats, but for the first time in years, she was pampered. The last time she could recall was when she’d gotten a terrible rash her family had mistaken for pox. Thinking she was about to die, they’d waited on her hand and foot. When they discovered it to merely be a reaction to a local plant, she’d been put immediately back to work.

It was dark outside already. She closed her eyes. She wasn’t tired, yet she wasn’t terribly awake, either. The temperature was dropping, she noted, which was strange, as the fire was lit and the window closed. She rolled onto her side to double check both facts, and found only one to be true. While the fire was lit, the window was open.

She frowned. Emma hadn’t opened it, at least not to her recollection. She pulled the sheet around her body and walked to the window. Peering out, she tried to determine what might have caused it to open in the first place--a hand slapped across her mouth and a strong arm jerked her back. There was a glint of silver in the moonlight and panic rose in her belly. Her attacker was armed.

There was a prick at her throat that halted her struggle. She bit down on the other person’s hand; from the gruff holler, she determined the hand’s owner to be a man. She lifted her foot and tried to kick him, but he dodged, loosening his grip. She ran for her pile of clothing, where the necklace was. If she could just reach it, she could summon Emma.

The man fell against her back, knocking her against the cold, stone floor. She wheezed as the air was knocked from her lungs but struggled forward. He yanked her back, and her nails caught painfully on the stone floor. He was going to kill her, and she used that fact as impetus to push through the pain. Her hand closed around the necklace, and she pulled it close to her mouth.

“Emma.”

She rolled desperately to the side and landed on her back. He drew his weapon back, and she reached up to stop him. The blade sliced her palm, but she managed to throw off his aim. Her hand caught his wrist and they fought one another: him to slice at her throat no doubt, and her to keep him from ending her life. Her grasp was unstable thanks to the blood coating their skin. Just as she lost control, and his blade neared her skin, he was kicked roughly off of her.

Emma leaped on him and slugged him across the cheek. He raised his weapon again, and Regina had to wonder how it was he’d managed to hold onto it after all this time. Without him attacking her, she got a better look at him. Ah, she thought. He wasn’t just armed, he was one-armed. Instead of a left hand, the man had a rather lethal looking hook.

Emma stepped onto his wrist, applying pressure until the man ceased his struggle. “What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious, love?”

While he was down, Regina quickly pulled on her clothing, unwilling to let his salacious gaze wander her body any longer. She tore into her petticoat to stop the bleeding of her palm.

“Who sent you?”

“If I told you that, then I wouldn’t be very good at my job, would I?”

“You’re already pretty piss poor,” Emma gritted out. She put more weight on his wrist. “Can’t get much worse, so you might as well spill.”

“That’s not a very effective means of getting information out of me.” He winked lustily. “You can pump me for information, if you’d like.”

She got the distinct feeling that his demeanor was a distraction. He couldn’t really be this bumbling, she thought. No decent assassin would look so comfortable on the floor. “Give me one good reason not to end you right now.”

“I’m terribly good looking.”

She reached for her sword, but Regina caught her wrist. “Kill him and we really won’t learn anything.”

“She’s saving your life, Hook,” Emma spat, referencing his missing hand. “I don’t think I’d do the same.”

The man grinned ruefully. “Truthfully, I wouldn’t either.”

“Are you sure, Regina? I think we’d both like him better if he were headless.”

“I’m positive.” Regina bent down and fiddled with his weapon. “How do I remove this?”

“It’s imbedded in my skin-“

“If another innuendo is about to come out of your mouth, I recommend you reconsider.” She twisted and the hook spun off. She tossed it aside and glowered down at him. He grinned back at her, completely undeterred by the circumstances, and she already felt a bit of regret about sparing his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina sat quietly, her eyes on Emma, who was flanked by her adoptive grandmother and sister. The older woman had shot her a terse look at the beginning of breakfast, but over the course of the meal, the look had softened to something almost fond. The younger brunette, however, had nothing but suspicion for her.

“So, what are you learning these days, Henry?” Gram leaned forward.

Henry grinned at her. “We were just talking about the Ogre Wars yesterday, and the child soldiers.”

“Good. You ought to know that sort of thing.”

“Well, I mean, it’s cool and all, but I don’t see what it has to do with me running the kingdom someday.” He picked at his roll before popping a bit into his mouth. He didn’t bother swallowing before he continued, “The ogres are all gone.”

“You don’t know that,” Emma countered.

“Pretend for a moment that they are,” Regina cut in. “You’re learning history. What has worked in the past, and what has led rulers to ruin. You may never fight an ogre, but you will have to deal with those who oppose you. There will always be dissent.”

“I’ll be a good king,” he argued. “Nobody will have a problem with me. I’m not going to be like--”

“Don’t, kid,” Emma interrupted.

“I dunno, kid.” Red tossed a piece of bread at him. “I’ll always be around to tell you no.”

“You can’t order me around. I’m a Prince.”

“And I’m your aunt. Rules don’t apply to aunts.”

He laughed. “Of course they do. They apply like six times more to aunts.”

“Why do I even bother visiting you?” She tossed her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

“Because I’m super charming.”

“Because of me,” Emma corrected.

Red met her gaze. “Because of all the hot staff you have around.”

“What happened to Peter?” Emma glanced at Gram, who was desperately shooting her silent signals. When she once again looked at Red, she realized why. The skinny brunette’s lower lip was trembling. “Or not. Let’s keep talking about Henry.”

“He disappeared.”

“Disappeared?” Regina’s eyebrow arched up.

“Well, not like Baelfire disappeared, I don’t think.” Red tugged on her hair.

Regina’s eyes narrowed. “Who’s Baelfire?”

“Henry’s father.”

“I hadn’t realized--”

Emma pushed her plate away and stood. “You wouldn’t have.”

“Emma, sit down,” Gram commanded.

“I don’t care if you tell her, but I really can’t do this.”

Henry watched his mother slouch away and sighed. “It’s been ten years, and she acts like it was yesterday.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gram snapped. Henry immediately silenced.

“He hurt her.”

“How?” Regina focused in on Red, who looked as though she regretted bringing any of this up.

“They were really close.” Red glanced at Gram for permission to continue. The older woman nodded curtly, so Red shrugged and stated, as blandly as she could, “I know Em’s not really big on emotions, but we all thought she was damn near in love with him.”

“Love.” Regina gritted her teeth and fought to remain neutral. The word kept popping up, and nothing good seemed to follow it. A small part of her was jealous that Emma might have felt the foreign emotion for someone else, when Emma so staunchly fought against feeling it for her.

“Don’t get all angry. I said it was damn near, not that it was.” Red snorted. “Anyway, it doesn’t even matter now. He’s gone.”

“What happened? You said he disappeared.”

Gram answered before Red could feed her more statements that were true but ultimately disorganized. “He betrayed the crown. Nobody is sure exactly what occurred, but what is known is that he stole some sort information from the Queen, tried to frame Emma when the Queen learned of his actions, and then fled before the authorities could catch him. He mentioned nothing to Emma but simply disappeared in the middle of the night during the fourth month of her pregnancy.”

“Nobody’s heard from him since, but Em thinks he might still be alive,” Red concluded. “I think if he ever comes back he won’t be.”

Regina tried to catch Henry’s gaze, but the little boy was staring stolidly down at his plate, a deep frown etched into his features. She looked back to Gram, and this time the woman’s gaze was empty of emotion. Regina finished her breakfast in silence.

0-0-0

Rumplestiltskin stood in front of the large wooden door, the parchment clasped between his fingers. He was going to open the door, but it had to be at the right moment. He’d spent years trying to get leverage enough to get behind this door, and the Dark Knight’s marriage had been his first opening. If he was correct, and what he sought was behind this door, then he’d have a good many explanations he needed to give.

Perhaps it was better left locked.

No. This sort of hesitation was for lesser people, not an immortal wizard with unmatched powers like himself. He shied away from no challenge and feared no outcome. Determined to follow through, he conjured a ball of fire and dropped the parchment. In seconds, the scrap was incinerated and he turned his attention to the door. Although he expected some sort of signal that it was unlocked, nothing occurred. Frustrated, he reached for the handle. The moment his hand made contact, the door dissolved under his fingers.

He stepped into the cramped, dark space and produced another ball of fire to see by. What he initially thought to be a cell was a passageway. He followed it through a series of twists and turns and eventually ended up in a room approximately four by six feet. It smelled positively foul, and there was a lump on the ground along the far wall.

He continued forward and nudged the lump with his boot. The lump coughed, wheezed, and staggered upward. He waited a moment, appraising his find, and cleared his throat. The standing lump tugged on its rags, revealing a head of scruffy hair and a scraggly beard.

Rumple stepped closer and pulled the imprisoned man into his arms. The man latched tightly to him for a split second but yanked back the next moment. Not offended in the slightest, Rumple beamed. His efforts had not been for naught. Years of manipulations had led to this moment, and he wasn’t going to let the man’s adverse reaction dampen his spirits.

He clapped the man on the back, ignoring how badly that jolted the man, and grinned wider. “My boy, it’s been too long.”

“Leave me to die.”

“I can’t do that.” Rumplestiltskin ran his hands over the man’s body, taking stock of every inch, bruise, and bump. There would be hell to pay. The Queen thought herself unstoppable, but she had messed with the wrong wizard. Her power was illusory and fleeting and his unstoppable and infinite. He’d waited a long time to avenge the slights she’d caused him, and finally--finally, he was on the cusp of his revenge.

0-0-0

Out in the courtyard, Emma leaned against the wall. Her stomach rumbled because of her forgotten breakfast, but she was too distracted by her tumultuous thoughts. The reminder of Baelfire was ill-timed. She had just begun letting Regina in, softening herself and learning to trust. But the lesson taught to her by that traitor was to let nobody near. Every person was a possible weakness or a potential threat.

Before she knew she couldn’t, she would have called her feelings for Baelfire love. She had willingly given herself to him night after night and slept peacefully in his arms. After years of not being enough for anyone, he had swooped in and made her feel more than sufficient to keep him happy.

It was a lie; otherwise, he never would have betrayed the kingdom. He didn’t love her. He was using her to get something more valuable than her company. It had taken her weeks to peel herself out of bed, weeks and royal threats on her life. Snow had come to her bedside one morning and delivered sweetly worded threats. Moping about Baelfire was as good as an admission of guilt. Was she on his side? To avoid dying for his crimes, she’d done her best to go back to business as usual.

A lot of good that had done when five months later his spawn was brought into the world. She’d done her best to separate the idea of Baelfire from the squalling infant in her arms, but it was simply too difficult. Henry looked like him, she thought woefully. The first few years of her life, she’d kept as far from him as she could. And when she could no longer avoid him, she’d maintained a gruff mien.

She could never allow herself to feel strongly again, not for him or anyone else. She wanted to live more than she wanted to be happy. Fools died with a smile on their face, as she liked to think. She was no fool and so did whatever needed to be done to live longer. Eventually, she came around to tolerating Henry, no matter how much his smile reminded her of Baelfire. Tolerance melted shortly after into taking some sort of pleasure from his company, but she would never love him.

“Knight?”

She twisted her head. “I’m surprised you’re still alive.”

Mulan dipped her head. “It is thanks to your son that I am. He spoke well and your Queen was soothed.”

“You don’t deserve to die.”

“You fought well.”

“So did you.”

Mulan shifted from foot to foot, her hand resting on her sword. “I got the feeling, however, that you were holding back.”

This finally earned Emma’s attention. “I got the same feeling from you.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“My goal was not bloodshed.”

“Odd,” Emma responded, “as your general seems intent on as much of that as he can wreak.”

“I could say the same about your Queen.”

Emma settled back against the wall. “Why are you here?”

“Shan Yu sent me-“

“I mean in this courtyard right now.”

“You learn a lot about a person from fighting with her,” Mulan demurred.

“Oh?”

“I learned there’s more to you than the Queen might want everyone to know.”

“Let’s go back to your first answer. Shan Yu sent you. Why? For what purpose?”

“I’m here to negotiate an agreement between our forces.”

“Bull.”

“I’m here because he has someone very special to me in his possession. My continued service ensures her security.”

“That’s honorable of you. Does she know you’re doing this?”

“No. And she never will. I married one of Shan Yu’s commanders, to make myself untouchable.” She stared off into the distance. “I recognize that in you – that you will do what is necessary to protect those who matter, no matter if they are aware of your contribution or not.”

“You speak as if this is a good thing. As far as I see it, we’re both trapped.”

“Love is strength. When you fight for someone, your power increases because you have purpose.”

“I’ve heard something like that before,” Emma murmured. She rubbed the back of her neck. “But if that’s true, then I’ll always be weak.”

“That’s not true. You fought with love in your heart yesterday.”

“I have no heart.” Emma pushed away from the wall, her temper prickling. “And no ability to love.”

“What of your wife?”

Emma frowned. “It’s my duty to keep her alive.”

“But you do not love her?”

“I can’t.”

“I think, if you search your heart, you’ll find that to be patently untrue.” Mulan placed a hand on Emma’s arm. “I do not benefit from telling you this. Indeed, we may one day face each other on the field, but I see you how I once was. I fought for duty before love found me. I was holding back, Knight, and I hope you never find out how much.”

Emma tried to keep from rolling her eyes and mostly succeeded. “Me, too.”

Mulan walked away slowly, her hand returning to her hilt. “Perhaps we might have another practice match, this time with dulled blades and no audience.”

“I’d like that,” Emma called, surprising herself with how true the statement was.

0-0-0

Snow paced the room, her gaze alternating between the man tied to the table and the hooded man who waited patiently for her command. In his hands, he held a five inch blade that glinted in the flickering candlelight. The restrained man had been in this room with no windows for the past day, and Snow was nearly ready to ask him a few questions. Most men were resilient enough, but she could get to them quickly.

This man, however, was still babbling on and on as if he wasn’t tied to a table and in mortal danger.

“I love what you’ve done with the décor. It really screams torture chamber. Much classier than the others I’ve seen.” His chains rattled as he lifted his hands as high as he could--a scant inch off the table. “You must tell me who you hired.”

“Be quiet,” Snow kept her tone low and intimidating. His yammering trailed off and if not for the bolts around his head, he would have turned to look at her. “Tell me, who sent you?”

“I’m not terribly inclined to tell you.” He chuckled. “I’m being paid handsomely to hold my tongue. How much can you offer me to loosen it? You might like the result, my lady.”

“Desist.” Snow waved to her assistant, and he showed Hook the blade. The sharp edge neared Hook’s cheek as Snow asked once more, “Who sent you?”

“Midas.”

“Why should I believe you?”

Hook snorted. “No money is worth the marring of my face. There is no honor among thieves.”

“I believe the saying--”

“Ahh, you’re a smart woman, my lady.” He stared at the blade and let his voice quake appropriately. “He hired me to hamstring your Knight by attacking her wife. I was to kill her and make my escape, with none the wiser.”

“So, you’re inept on multiple fronts. Can’t follow orders, can’t curb your tongue. It seems that my realm would have no use for you.” Snow snapped her fingers and her assistant withdrew. “However, you have provided me a golden opportunity. Take him away.”

She lingered a moment longer to make sure her orders were followed and then strode down the hall. She had a village square to prepare and a curse to enact, not to mention a foreign spy to mislead and an alliance to forge. Her rule had been so quiet before, so peaceful and utterly boring. Her people, like her Knight, were becoming complacent. It had been so long since she’d had to actually work for her position. It was time to remind the people how she came by the crown in the first place.

She stopped by the kitchen to drip two drops into Regina’s afternoon meal and then made her way to the stable. There was a new boy there, she noted, who was quite a bit slower at saddling her mount. She was ready to behead him by the time he brought her horse to her, but she forewent punishment in favor of riding directly to her destination.

0-0-0

Emma bent over her meal, her eyes trained on Regina. “How has your day been?”

“You’d know if you were around.”

“I’ve been busy.”

Regina lifted her spoon, but hesitated before taking her first bite. She checked the necklace before each meal ever since the attack, her nerves still frayed from having reality forced on her in the middle of the night. Emma’s absence was understandable, she found, but a bit depressing. They’d had a lovely afternoon together, and Emma had proven that she could control her temper when necessary, but then Emma had been torn away from her by the reminder of Henry’s father.

“Is there anything I can do to assist you?”

Emma’s expression softened. “I realize this isn’t really fair to you. I assume they gave you the details?”

“Some, but not all, I’m sure.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Why does he still affect you in this manner?”

Emma was glad they were eating alone; if Henry had been present, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to answer honestly. She ate another bite of her soup before answering. “I do not trust easily.”

“Oh, I know,” Regina drawled. The spoon hovered near her lips, but she was more interested in Emma’s words than her meal.

“Baelfire provided me something essential when I was young,” Emma began. She licked her lips and moved around the table so that she was standing in front of Regina. “He was my home in a world I didn’t understand. When he left, I didn’t care that he was a traitor against my Queen, I cared that he had left me.”

Regina set her spoon down. “And even now the wound is raw.”

“Do we ever fully recover from being young?”

“We can try,” Regina offered. “Sometimes it is possible.”

“You just don’t like that I’m hung up on a man who left me ten years ago.” Emma adopted a teasing tone, interested in moving past this tender topic. She’d already told Regina more than she’d intended, but she’d thought Regina had a right to know.

“So? Is it not my right as your wife?” Regina thought a moment and asked, “Did you marry him?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“He thought it was expected of us and refused.”

“Would you have if he had asked?” Regina brought her eyes up to Emma’s.

Emma lifted the spoon from Regina’s soup and brought it to Regina’s lips. “It doesn’t matter now. I married you, and that is the blood bond I intend to honor.”

Regina allowed Emma to feed her but squinted because of the queer taste on her tongue. It wasn’t bad, exactly, but definitely not the chicken broth she was expecting. She swallowed and pushed the bowl away. One hand went to fiddle with the necklace, checking for a signal of poison. “I’m no longer hungry.”

Emma bent in to kiss her, but she stood abruptly. “Did I do something wrong?”

“I feel rather unwell.” Regina blinked rapidly and struggled to remain conscious. “I’m going to retire.”

“Can I get you something?”

“No.”

“Baelfire means nothing to me,” Emma called to Regina’s retreating back. “If it means so much to you, I’ll--”

The door slammed, and she stared down at her hands. She had no idea how to finish her sentence anyway. She wanted Regina happy, however, so she’d find a way to make it happen. With that in mind, Emma stood and trailed after. Perhaps she could do nothing for Regina’s sudden onset of bad feeling, but she could remain loyal and supportive. And, she added, gentle.

0-0-0

“Gather round!” A herald unrolled a scroll in the village square. A feather billowed out of the top

of his hat and rustled in the breeze, making him look foolish even as his words were somber. “This man is accused of attacking a member of the royal household. He pleads guilty of all charges.”

“Now wait a second--”

“He will be hung in four day’s time and will remain in the stockades until then, so all will remember the might of Dark Queen Snow.”

Emma watched from atop her horse and felt a strange mixture of emotions. She was glad the man was to be punished, but he was clearly ineffective. Killing him was a strong reaction to a very botched assassination attempt. For it to be so public as well was an interesting tactic. She would have thought that once the information was extracted, he’d spend years in the dungeons.

“He deserves nothing less.”

Her attention swung to Regina, who sat atop a dark steed. Her mouth dropped open; Regina was most often seen in simple garments with rich earth-tones. Now, she was dressed in a dark red gown with a plunging neckline, billowing sleeves, and some sort of odd frill around her neck. Her dark hair was piled atop her head, and there was a slash of red color across her lips.

“Regina?”

“Do you disagree?”

“He tried to kill you. He deserves punishment, but he is a poor assassin. This is somewhat like shooting a fly with bow and arrow for hanging about the kitchen.”

Regina snorted. “Compassion for the enemy of your kingdom?”

“You had it when you stopped me from killing him in the first place.”

“Simply to extract his information, dear.” Regina’s hand fell against her horse’s haunches. It was a bit firm for a friendly pat, Emma noted. “However, there is no longer a reason to protect him.”

Emma nodded slowly. “I suppose you’re right. Are you feeling okay?”

“I feel much better than I have in many years.”

She sat perfectly straight in the saddle and smirked as the herald rolled up his announcement. Hook was left dangling in the stockades, so Regina dismounted and approached. Curious as to what Regina was doing, Emma followed after.

“Lass,” Hook stated, his eyes falling on his intended victim. “You don’t wish to see me killed. My good looks shouldn’t go to waste.”

Her fingers closed around his chin and held fast. He winced at the iron of her grip, but she persisted until he looked into her eyes, and she could read the fear in his gaze. “Oh, but I do.”

“Regina,” Emma called. “He’s already going to die. There’s no reason to harass him.”

Regina dropped his chin and turned. For a moment, Emma didn’t recognize the woman standing before her, but then, Regina nestled into her arms and kissed her cheek. That behavior was familiar, at least. If this was some sort of food poisoning, which was Emma’s working theory, it was certainly the strangest illness Emma had ever seen.

“He was going to kill me,” Regina murmured, her lips brushing the throbbing artery in Emma’s neck, “and yet it is me you chide?”

Emma’s mouth felt dry as heat flooded her belly. She didn't like having her sexual needs used against her, so she stepped away. She shook her head and guided Regina back to the horses. The brunette needed bed rest, she determined, and plenty of it. Perhaps in a few days, she’d be back to her old self.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma sat at Regina’s bedside, hands clenched against her thighs. She wasn’t used to feeling helpless, but this sudden swing in Regina’s personality left her unsure of what to do. The woman was sassy, but the level of cruelty she was displaying was unprecedented. Emma stared down at Regina’s dark, unblinking eyes and wondered where her wife had gone.

“Will you let me out of bed now? As you can see, there is nothing wrong with me.”

“Are you sure?” Emma tentatively pressed a hand to Regina’s forehead. “You went from wanting to spare that man’s life to desiring his death overnight.”

“I’m allowed to change my mind.”

“And you’re wearing that.” Emma’s eyes flitted down to the shoulders of Regina’s dress. “I don’t even know where you got that.”

Regina pushed the blanket that Emma had tucked around her away and sat up. “I was given a full wardrobe on my arrival. I simply haven’t deigned to wear dresses such as this one until now.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why now? Why this dress?”

“I’m settling in here at Court,” Regina purred and drew the tip of her forefinger under Emma’s chin. “I might as well look the part. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Emma let herself be pulled forward. She searched Regina’s eyes for the small spark that had incited her interest the first time, but before she could find it, Regina kissed her. Emma’s eyes slid shut out of habit, but it didn’t feel like she was kissing her Regina. Those kisses were soft and pliant. This kiss was hard and demanding. It was the sort of kiss she had grown used to before Regina’s presence in her life; it wasn’t about affection or respect, but dominance and control.

She pulled back and shook her head. “I don’t know what happened to you, but I’m going to find out.”

“Whatever makes you happy, I suppose.” Regina eased out of bed and straightened her dress. She ignored the worried look on Emma’s face and continued, “But I am perfectly fine. You should concentrate more on your own wellbeing, unless you’d like your next scuffle to be your last.”

“It doesn’t sound like you care very much if it is.”

“I’d prefer you didn’t get yourself killed. It would make things more complicated than they need to be.”

Emma licked her lips. “Would you even care that I was dead?”

Regina paused and glanced at her. When she spoke, her words were hollow and disingenuous. “Of course, dear.”

After Regina left their quarters, Emma flopped back against the bed. She was baffled by Regina’s behavior and demeanor. Yet, maybe this change was for the best. Having Regina as she used to be was a liability. Nice and kind were not terms that went over well in Court, and Regina’s newfound darkness would be an asset to their survival. She ought to be happy that her wife was finally someone who would no longer put her at risk.

But she wasn’t.

The change had started sometime after that soup, she considered, so perhaps her next stop was to be the kitchens. Before moving, she twisted her face so her nose was pressed against the pillows. Regina’s scent, at the very least, hadn’t changed. Feeling very soft, she stood. She hoped Mulan was right about the strength of caring for someone, otherwise her life was nearing its end.

She sighed. She could just leave things be and let Regina’s life be easier, but her own selfish desire for the gentler Regina motivated her to head down the hallway to the kitchens.

0-0-0

Snow watched as Emma strode confidently toward the kitchens. She had been very careful to instruct each worker that telling Emma anything would result in some sort of physical punishment, which she had left vague and threatening, knowing that the imagination was often worse than anything she could say. Still, word would get out that she had meddled with Regina’s food. Rather than let gossip flow, she stepped out of the shadows and caught Emma’s arm.

“We need to talk, Knight.”

“I’m busy,” Emma said before her mind caught up with the moment.

“What was that?” Snow’s grip tightened, and it was all Emma could do not to wince.

Realizing that she was stepping out of line, Emma ducked her head. “I’m not too busy to listen to my Queen.”

“Very good.”

Emma followed Snow away from the kitchen and to a more private room. Once the door was closed, Snow pulled the vial containing the curse from her pocket and dropped it into Emma’s hands. She waited a minute or so for Emma to examine it but stopped the blonde from popping the top.

“What is this?”

“You’re worried about Regina, aren’t you?”

Emma tilted the vial up to the light. “No.”

“You’re not as stupid as some might think, Knight. You were on your way to the kitchen to find out if her food had been tampered with.” Snow noted the flash of anger in Emma’s eyes. “They would have told you no.”

“And you? Will you tell me no as well?”

“I will tell you yes,” Snow stated. “You’re holding it in your hands.”

Emma nearly dropped the vial. “What is it? How do I reverse it?”

“You’re asking the wrong questions. You should be asking how this will benefit you, Knight.”

“Benefit me?”

“You are no longer married to a problem,” Snow clarified. This was a boon, as well as a curse. Everyone would be better off: She would have her Knight back, Emma would have her reputation, and Regina would be equipped to protect herself. “This is what’s best for you, Knight.”

“Regina wasn’t a problem before.”

“Midas knew she was your weakness. He sent that man to kill her, after all.”

“I guess.” Emma’s hand drifted down to her sword. “But it’s my job to keep her safe.”

Snow snapped, “Your job is to be my Knight. Anything that puts your position at risk is a threat to me, and I will not sit by and let you bring this kingdom to its knees because of a woman.”

Emma recoiled. “Your kingdom is not at risk.”

“Rumors of your mercy have spread.” Snow grabbed her chin. “Your life is not your own, or have you forgotten your oath?”

“I haven’t forgotten.”

Snow forced her down onto one knee. Although Emma could have easily fought to stay standing, she let Snow maintain control. She wasn’t going to let Regina become some sort of monster like Snow, but if she was going to get the information, she had to be more tactful.

“Good. You serve me, Knight.”

“I do.”

“And I will always do what’s best for you, Emma.”

The use of her name cut off Emma’s silent anger. She gaped up at Snow, who gave her what looked like an honest smile. It had been too long since she’d heard Snow use her name in such a kindly fashion. Her determination to fix Regina faltered.

“It’s best for me?”

“Of course it is. You are strong, Emma. You’re a fighter and a survivor. All I’ve done is given you strength.” Snow let go, but Emma remained on her knee. “Allow her to be an asset. Let her help you, so you can keep everyone safe.”

Emma nodded slowly. “If that’s what it takes.”

“It is.”

Snow stalked away without another word; her point had been made, and she saw no point in lingering. The moment she was gone, however, Emma shook her head slowly, and the mist of the manipulation cleared. She wasn’t the smartest of persons, Emma thought, but she could spot blatant attempts at swaying her. Snow was toying with her emotions, and as much as it hurt to admit such a thing, she couldn’t believe that Snow actually cared for her.

0-0-0

Emma groaned aloud as she walked back toward her quarters and was once again intercepted. This interruption was even less appreciated than the first, and she tried to communicate her displeasure with a deep frown and a low grumble of disapproval.

Ignoring the obvious signs that she was unreceptive, Rumplestiltskin followed her into her quarters and waited for her attention before speaking. “You want your wife back?”

“I’m not making another deal with you.”

“Ah, but I owe you.”

“For what?” Emma eyed him cautiously. She couldn’t recall doing anything for him that he hadn’t requested.

“I disabled the charm before she ate.” His eyes glinted. “Accept my assistance and balance the ledger.”

“Balance the ledger?” She huffed and grabbed his collar. “Fix the problem you created by breaking our first deal.”

“I didn’t break the deal, no of course not. I don’t break my deals.”

“Then what do you call this?”

“I gave you charms that worked to protect their wearers. I made no promise as to how long that protection would last.”

“You rat,” she growled, angry with herself that she’d missed such an obvious loophole.

“Your wife has been cursed,” he stated slowly. She didn’t appreciate his tone, which bordered on joking, but was too concerned about his message to complain. “Queen Snow has awoken the darkness in her heart.”

“How do I fix it?”

“It’s obvious!” He trilled out a giggle, and Emma fought to keep her hands from his throat. “True love’s kiss!”

The fight left her system. The one thing that would save Regina was the one thing she couldn’t provide. Her hands curled into fists. “How else? There has to be another way.”

“I’m afraid not.”

She pulled him closer. The show of her strength did nothing; no fear flitted through his gaze, and no sound but his damned giggle spurted past his lips. “Imp, tell me.”

His grin was unnerving, but she remained nose to nose with him until it was clear he had nothing to share with her. She shoved him roughly away and paced the room. “I can’t love. You know that. So, why tell me?”

“You have it in you,” he drawled. “You just have to start small.”

She watched as he lifted his hand. It hovered in front of him at the same height as the bottom of her ribcage. Unsure what he was getting at, she pointed to the door. “You need to go.”

“Break her curse, Knight.” He cast a final look over his shoulder as he left and tittered once more.

0-0-0

Mulan gathered her companions as she packed her meager belongings. They lounged beside her and waited as patiently as they could for her explanation. They hadn’t yet completed their mission, so their sudden exit was perplexing.

“Our mission has changed,” she finally said, slinging her bag onto her shoulder. “Midas attacked the Knight’s wife, and Queen Snow has offered Shan Yu an alliance. We need to move quickly now before he commits to anything with Midas.”

Chien Po sighed. “They have good food here. I’m going to miss it.”

“And we have to go right this second?” Ling joined his fellow in grimacing. “I’ve met the nicest girl.”

“Our mission has changed,” she repeated. She usually enjoyed her companions and their upbeat personalities, but they had trouble focusing on important tasks. They had no place in Shan Yu’s forces, but she protected them as best she could. “It’s possible he’ll send us back as emissaries.”

“Oh, that’s good.”

“Are our horses ready?”

“Go make sure.” She stared at both of them until they threw up hasty salutes and hurried away. She had one last thing to take care of before she left.

0-0-0

Emma was afraid she’d never have another moment of peace, but her irritation faded as she opened her door. “Mulan.”

“I am on my way home.” Mulan extended her hand. “I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye.”

This was as close to a friend as Emma was aware of having. She accepted the handshake. “I enjoyed our combat.”

“We’ll do it again. I promise. Don’t let your blade dull in my absence.”

“I won’t.”

Mulan stepped back. “One last thing.”

“Yeah?”

“We are more than the blades of our masters.” Mulan tipped her head. “Don’t forget that.”

The cryptic message went over Emma’s head. She shrugged. “Travel safely. I hope you see--”

“I will be returning to my husband,” Mulan cut in. “I will not see her.”

“Oh.” Emma’s brain tottered along. The thought that Mulan had brought in a third party to keep her loved one safe had prompted a solution for her own problem. She bid Mulan a hasty goodbye and broke into a trot. Heart thumping, she sprinted out to the stables.

“He ain’t here,” the new stable boy grunted. “At home nursing a headache.”

“Where’s home?”

“Why should I tell you?”

She flipped him a gold piece and waited for him to tuck it into his pocket. Her patience was wearing thin, however, and when he hesitated again, her hand landed on her hilt. “Where is his home?”

With a gulp, he told her. She saddled her own mount and thundered out of the castle. By the time, she reached the tiny hut that was Daniel’s home, her resolve had firmed. She hated that this would work, but she was willing to feel terrible if it meant Regina would be back to normal. When he didn’t answer her knock, she pounded more heartily.

“Go away.”

“I need your help.”

He eyed her warily. “Does it involve your fist and my face?”

“It involves Regina. She’s been cursed.” Emma grabbed his shirt and dragged him closer. “You’re coming with me.”

“No.”

“You want her to be happy, right?” She dragged him through the dirt and tossed him up onto her horse. “So, come with me, and kiss her.”

He struggled as she swung up behind him, but she kept a firm grasp. In time, he gave up and sat silently. Good, she thought. He was going to do as she said, and he was going to save Regina from whatever curse Snow had cast. There was no alternative.

0-0-0

Midas slammed his fist against the table. The man being held between two guards opposite flinched but managed a smile. He shifted against his restraints and lifted his eyebrows.

“So, will that be all?”

“No!”

“Oh, well, you see, I was confused.”

“Shut up!” Midas stood and stalked over. He slapped the man across the cheek. “Where are you hiding? Tell me, and I won’t have you killed.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. Not even I know that.”

Midas frowned, but changed tactics. “What did you say your name was?”

“Little John, my good sir. And I think you have me mixed up with someone else.”

“I have nothing mixed up. You’re with those... those subhumans harassing my borders.”

John shrugged. “I might know of them, the good fellas that they are. But a big guy like me? Nah, I’m a teddy bear. I don’t do with the fighting.”

“You know where they are!”

“I hate to interrupt.”

Midas swung around, eager to lay into whoever had dared disturb his interrogation but rethought his aggression at the sight of Shan Yu hulking in his doorway. The slight warrior at his side looked slightly less intimidating, but he didn’t dare comment directly.

“Ah, Shan Yu, my friend. You’re not interrupting. He’s due back in the dungeon.”

“Let him free.”

The guards looked between the two authority figures with confused expressions. Midas snapped his fingers, trying to remind them of their allegiance to him. Still, Shan Yu was a commanding presence. It took another issuance of his order before they began marching John away. Shan Yu lumbered over. Midas gestured that he should sit, but the larger man remained standing.

“I assume your spies have gathered the right information? You’re ready to strike with me?” Midas clasped his hands in front of him. He cleared his throat when Shan Yu was silent, and his eyes darted toward the warrior at Shan Yu’s side. “I don’t think we’ve met.”

“Do not address her,” Shan Yu rumbled. “She has returned from Snow’s kingdom, but not with news you will appreciate.”

Midas dusted imaginary flecks of dust from his jacket. It was his favorite, a brilliant red fabric lined with gold thread. In it he felt powerful, even with the taller, heavier man leering at him. “Oh?”

“It seems your assassin was caught.”

Surprise thrummed through his veins, but he adopted ignorance as his best defense. “Assassin?”

“The one-handed pirate. Snow has him quartered in the village square, and he is to be slain in three day’s time.”

“That is no concern of mine. I sent no assassin.”

“Whether you did or not, she is ready to march against you.”

“All the more reason to join forces.”

“I have weighed your offer,” Shan Yu continued, “and have found it wanting.”

Midas became aware that he had sent his two guards away with his prisoner. He backed up a step and then crossed behind the table to put a barrier between them. Shan Yu laughed, as if he found the matter hysterical. He jerked his head at his petite warrior.

“She could have your head in my lap in a moment if that’s what I wanted.”

His eyes darted to her impassive face. “Then what do you want?”

“I’ll take your forces.”

“You’re insane if you think you can just waltz in here and make demands.”

“His forces are no match for Queen Snow’s.” Mulan silenced Midas with her statement. “They are led by a legendary swordswoman. She could take his army singlehandedly.”

“She is one woman – and she is weak.” Midas scrambled farther back. “Everyone knows that her new wife is a bleeding wound. All it would take is one well-placed strike.”

“Like your assassin,” Shan Yu growled. “The only thing he killed was your chance at an alliance between us. I warned you not to do anything.”

“You won’t have my forces.”

“Kill him.” Shan Yu turned and walked away, leaving Mulan to carry out his command.

0-0-0

When Emma burst through the doors with Daniel, Henry leapt to his feet. Regina, however, remained seated and barely batted an eye.

“What is he doing here?” Regina stared at Daniel with open apathy. “Did you need to punch him again?”

Emma pushed him forward. “Kiss him.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I’m your wife, and I told you to.”

Unaware of everything that was transpiring, Henry looked on woefully. “Emma, stop. She’s your love. She can’t kiss him.”

“Quiet, kid. Kiss him.”

“You kiss him if he so desperately needs to be kissed.”

“I know you like him,” Emma snapped. “So, just this once, do it. One kiss, and I’ll never ask again.”

Regina strode forward, swinging her hips and drawing Emma’s attention. Her dress choice was just as alluring as the last, Emma decided. This one was black, lacy, and partially transparent. She couldn’t deny the appeal, but she found Regina’s old wardrobe somehow more attractive because of the woman it housed.

Daniel stared at her. “This isn’t Regina.”

“Oh, it certainly is.” Regina’s fingers tickled under his chin. “Isn’t this all you’ve ever dreamed of, my dear?”

Turning his attention to Emma, Daniel shook his head. “This is wrong, Knight. I won’t take part in this--this joke.”

“You care about her. So fix her. Kiss her.”

Before he could complain further, Regina pulled him forward and kissed him. To rile Emma’s jealousy, she purposely made it more passionate than it needed to be. Her mouth opened wider, and she coaxed his tongue into her mouth. He melted against her, and just when he was really starting to enjoy himself, she drew back. He followed after, but her hand on his chest stopped him.

“And now I’ll hear no more about this.” Regina marched away, her head held high and her personality unaltered.

Daniel scrambled back and ran for the door. Emma made no movement to stop him. This had been her one chance to rescue Regina, but as it turned out, she was an insufficient savior. Henry approached her slowly and threw his arms around her waist.

“What was that about?”

His head nestled against the bottom of her ribcage. She remembered her run in with the wizard earlier, and things began to make sense. “Regina’s been cursed.”

“You thought Daniel was her true love?”

“Yes.”

“But that’s you.”

“I can’t love just yet.”

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. “Yet?”

She took a deep breath. “Is there anything you’ve wanted to talk to me about, that you haven’t had the opportunity?”

“Will you finally listen about the prophecy?”

“Yes.”

His grip on her tightened. “Really?”

“What do I need to know?”

“Well, first of all, do you accept that you’re in it?”

“Sure.”

He grinned. “So, you know Regina’s gonna melt your heart.”

“Right now, I’m more concerned about making sure she still has hers. So come on. Illuminate me. How can I help her?”

“Okay.” He nodded sagely, as if he honestly had the answers. “Well, you already know what I think is going to happen, right? She’s going to melt your heart, and then you’ll be able to love.”

“I can’t do it in that order, kid.” She paused and corrected herself, “Henry.”

His face lit up, and she felt a bit like her mother. Her use of his name was no manipulation, but she couldn’t rid her mind of her name on Snow’s tongue. She was trying to love him, not make him her pawn. When he was smiling at her with trust in his eyes, she got the feeling that loving this little boy wouldn’t be terribly hard. She had spent so much time avoiding him because of his father that she had never truly given him a chance as himself.

“What do you mean?”

“She’s cursed. She’s not really in the business of making me love her anymore. I have to love her to save her, but I can’t love her until she does the prophecy thing.”

He blinked slowly. “Maybe I’ve been reading the prophecy wrong...”

“What d’you mean?”

“The hardest of stones can be cleaved by one who goes against the grain. One will bring balance; inner fire will melt outer ice,” he recited. “Maybe it’s not about your heart, but hers.”

She blinked dumbly down at him. “What?”

“Maybe you’re the one who goes against the grain because you’re a good person.”

“I’m not good.”

“You are,” he insisted. “And you can save her heart.”


	10. Chapter 10

“I really like history,” he said slowly, still a bit confused as to why Emma had pulled him aside after dinner and asked for an hour of his time. It was different, but not in a bad way. They ended up in the library, sitting across from one another while he was allowed to ramble about his interests. At first, he was afraid he was going to bore her and that she’d leave. That insecurity faded, however, as he continued talking, and she looked just as interested in him as when they started.

“Like our history? I thought the Ogre Wars weren’t important.”

He flushed, remembering his previous disdain. “Yeah, but Regina was right. I haven’t been taught much about other places, though. I think maybe one day I’d like to go see them. When I’m king, I ought to be able to, right?”

She watched his face light up and didn’t have the heart to tell him that kings rarely got to do what they actually wanted. She didn’t even want to think about what Snow would do if she were allowed to follow her slightest whim. There were counsellors and lords to keep happy; this was a monarchy, after all, and not a dictatorship. The chances that he’d be able to leave his kingdom for months on end to see the world were very slim.

“You never know,” she responded. “I can see about bringing you on my next assignment, if you’d like. It’s not much, and it’s never very far, but it’s outside the castle walls.”

“That’s a start.” He nodded. “Thanks!”

“It might not happen,” she warned him. “The Queen might deem it too dangerous. You are the heir, after all.”

“Emma.” He rolled his eyes. “I can just ask her, too. She’d let me, because--”

“Because she likes you,” she finished. “But she also likes having an heir who isn’t dead or missing a limb.”

“You’d keep me safe. But maybe instead you could just take me on a sort of trip? Maybe me, you, and Regina?”

The honest hope in his eyes made her want to make it happen. “I don’t know when we’re going to get Regina back, kid. But, I promise that if it’s within my powers, I’ll make sure you get a tour of the world, as far as I can take you.”

He fiddled with his sash. The presence of his mother was appreciated, but he wasn’t sure yet how to interact with her. They were practically strangers, for all they were related by blood. He knew very little about her, and he was curious. Still, he didn’t know how she’d react to his prying questions.

“Can I ask you something? Or will you get angry?”

“What?”

“What happened with my dad?”

She stared at the far wall, emotions dueling in her chest. She had a feeling this question would come up sooner or later; she just hadn’t been prepared for it at that exact moment. “Uh, what exactly do you want to know?”

“How’d you meet him?” he asked, content for the unimportant information first.

“It was one of my first visits to the castle when I was a kid.” This wasn’t too sensitive of information, she figured. Telling him hurt less than she imagined it would. “I wasn’t invited often until I became a knight, but sometimes, when there were holidays, Gram would be needed in the kitchen, and I was allowed to tag along.

“This time it was over the summer solstice, and most of the nobles were preparing for the annual masquerade. Gram used to bring me back some of the discarded masks, so that me and your Aunt Red could play with them. I’d always wanted to actually participate, but Gram made sure I knew that I couldn’t be seen. The Queen wouldn’t appreciate the reminder of her failure, so that was part of the agreement: I could come with, but I had to stay out of sight.

“But the draw of the music and dancing was strong. I thought I could probably make a mask good enough to hide who I was, just long enough so I could sneak in, have some food, and then get out.”

“You actually wanted to go to the ball?”

“I didn’t know then that they were so boring and full of people kowtowing.” She smiled at him and felt fondness swelling up in her breast. They had similar opinions about the royal events now; neither liked being forced into formal wear or being paraded about. “Back then, I was just interested in being a part of the festivities. I didn’t want to wait from Gram to come back with masks for me. I wanted my own.

“I found some supplies in the kitchen to make myself a mask, but then I realized that I didn’t have a dress. Gram found me crying behind the pile of potato peelings and snuck me just outside. I could at least see in, even if I couldn’t go dance. I spent several hours crouched in the shadows, wanting to be a part of everything.

“I didn’t mind hiding in the gardens, peering in, but I was really confused when a boy a few years older than me practically ran out past my hiding spot. I was curious enough to follow after him. I caught up to him just outside the hedge maze.”

“That was my dad?”

“Yes.” She closed her eyes briefly, trying to picture the exact moment they met. His face had once been a vivid memory, but it had faded and frayed over the years. “He was angry that night. Absolutely enraged. I thought he was going to hit me when I approached him.”

“But he didn’t.”

“No. We talked for a while. He told me his father had promised to let him leave the party, but he had been denied. Rather than stay, he fled to have his temper tantrum in private. I found him about ready to tip and maybe smash a cement bench.”

“And then you fell in love?”

“I didn’t love back then, kid. We kept sending letters back and forth, and soon he was my best friend. He was the first person to really teach me how to fight--not how to duel but how to scrap.”

“Wow. What was he like?”

“You’re a bit like him,” Emma admitted. “Strong willed and stubborn, with a side of tunnel vision. When he focused in on something, that’s all he could see. It made it difficult sometimes to reason with him.”

“Why did he disappear?”

This question was more difficult to answer. She grinded her teeth and sighed. “I’m not really sure, kid. There are a couple of things unanswered, y’know? Because he disappeared so suddenly.”

“Did he know about me?”

“No.”

“Do you think he would have wanted to know about me?”

“Yeah, kid, I think he would have.” She decided then that he deserved to know what little information she had. “The night before he left, we had plans to run away together. He had some money saved up, he just had to go and get it. Then we were going to leave the castle and go somewhere that nobody could find us.

“We didn’t know where we were going, but we knew we couldn’t stay here any longer. His father was a bit like the Queen. He pushed and pulled whenever it was convenient. We were both expected to take our deserved and undeserved punishments and say thank you. We wanted more out of life.”

“Why did you always treat me bad?” His voice cracked, and her heart ached.

“You look like him.”

“But I’m not him.”

“I know, kid. I’m really starting to get that. But for the longest time it hurt to even look at you because you reminded me of how badly he hurt me.”

“I think you loved him,” Henry concluded. “Otherwise, you wouldn’t have felt so bad.”

“But…”

“I think maybe this whole you can’t love thing was something Snow created to control you. You can’t believe everything she says.”

“Maybe...”

“So what happened?”

“He went out for the money and never came back. Servants found documents in his quarters that implicated him in some sort of rebellion. He ran away before they could catch him. That’s the official story.”

“But you don’t believe it?”

She swallowed past the lump growing in her throat. “I wanted to think something else had happened. If he had just left, it meant that I wasn’t worth staying around for or bringing with. Snow had made the right decision abandoning me. If he disappeared, and it wasn’t his choice…”

“Then he didn’t abandon you,” Henry murmured. “Do you think he’s still alive?”

“It’s been around eleven years, kid. I don’t think he’s coming back.”

“I didn’t ask if he was coming back. Just if you think he’s alive.”

“I don’t know.” She rubbed at her eyes, hating that she felt weak. She could best any physical challenge, but these emotional hurdles were new.

He got up and wrapped his arms around her middle. She returned the embrace stiffly. With his head nestled against her, he whispered that he loved her, and when she returned the affection, she was heartened to realize that she was starting to mean it.

0-0-0

“Why, Queen Snow,” Rumplestiltskin drawled, “I didn’t think I’d see you for a long, long while.”

Snow sniffed. “I have no reason to avoid you.”

“You--”

“I’m sure you have something you need to be doing.” She tried dismissing him with a wave of her hand, but he merely growled and stepped closer.

“You will pay for what you’ve done.”

“He’s not dead, is he?”

“You hid him for years.”

“He’s fine, is he not?”

His hands curled into fists. “He’s broken and damaged – and all because you couldn’t deal with the thought that my son and your daughter-“

“She is not my daughter,” Snow snapped. “And it was no concern of mine whom she chose to spread her legs for.”

He grinned. “It still bothers you, doesn’t it? They were so close to escaping your clutches, but you couldn’t have that. Wouldn’t it be a pity if Emma were to find out what truly happened? I’m afraid you’d be down your knight.”

“My Knight is loyal.” Snow’s voice was steady and even, but her gaze faltered momentarily. “I did what needed to be done to secure this kingdom. He had the choice to stay away from her, and he refused.”

“Oh, well that makes it perfectly okay.” His tone lightened, as if he actually believed his words. She would get what was coming to her; he had given her this one opportunity to show remorse, but there was no regret to be found. Her final punishment would be deserved.

“It does.”

“How may I ask, is the miller’s daughter faring under her curse?”

She didn’t like the way he barely blinked as he stared at her, but she could hardly lose her temper of that. He was shrewd and malicious, much like herself. While she could wreak emotional havoc by toying with his son, she also had to be wary of his magic. It had been a mistake, she thought, to give him back Baelfire, but it had been a necessary risk. With Regina darkened, Emma could thrive. The kingdom was secure. Besides, she thought, the kingdom still thought him to be a traitor.

“She’s faring well.” Snow folded her arms. “It worked perfectly.”

“Just one drop, correct?”

“Correct,” she lied. “Although, I really can’t see the harm in more.”

He smirked, understanding that to be an admission of guilt. “The consequences are far more severe.”

“There’s no harm in that.”

“I suppose not. If you did add more than one, I hope you’re prepared for what follows.”

She snorted. “You should concern yourself more with your own affairs, wizard.”

“And perhaps you should concern yourself more with the affairs of others. Meddling often hands you more than you initial bargain for.”

“Thank you so much for your advice,” she shot back. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

He bowed deeply, feigning respect. She stormed past him; she had no time for the games he was wont to play and no patience for his manipulations.

0-0-0

Emma moved through the hallways, her gait strong and confident. For the first time in a long while, she actually felt as though she had a shot at being happy. She had spent so many years of her childhood yearning for family that having one so close to being hers was almost maddening. All she had to do was love Regina, and then the curse would break, and Henry could have his mother back, and maybe Emma could be more of a mother as well.

She paused as Rumpelstiltskin strode toward her. He looked past her, but slowly, his gaze came to land on her. She was wholly uncomfortable with the way his face lit up. There was no way to avoid the conversation, so she came to a halt and waited for him to speak.

“I have someone you should meet,” he began. His fingers twitched just under the hem of his cloak. His tone was flat, but his nervous movements belied his excitement.

She squinted at him. “I have no interest in meeting anyone you recommend.”

“Ten minutes of your time, Knight.” He grinned. “I promise it will be worth your while.”

Grimacing, she nodded. It was easier to give in than to sit and argue. She’d waste more time hedging than she would simply going with him. He smirked and then led her deep into the castle. She wondered if the ten minutes of her time had already begun, or if she had to walk a mile and then give him her time. The complaints fled her mind, however, when he pushed the door to his chambers open, and she spotted the man hunched over a table. He was shoveling food into his mouth at an alarming rate but froze when she entered.

“Emma?”

“Bael?”

“Yes,” Rumplestiltskin crowed.

She took a hesitant step forward as he stood up and dusted crumbs from his shirt. They stared at one another, until he broke into an awkward, stilted gallop. He tried to hug her, but she pressed a hand to his collarbone.

“This isn’t happening.”

“It is.”

She glared at the wizard. “This is one of your tricks.”

“Emma, it’s me,” Bael said, his voice low and raspy but still utterly familiar.

“This can’t be happening. You’re gone. You ran and left me.”

“I was told…” He cut off and wiped at his mouth. “Would you like to sit so I can explain.”

“You promised me ten minutes.”

She glared at Rumplestiltskin but moved to the table. Compliance was not forgiveness, she told herself. “Fine. Speak fast.”

“That night I went to get the money, I ran into Pinnochio.” He plucked a grape from his plate and popped it into his mouth. She wasn’t sure if he was avoiding the conversation or just starving. “He told me that the Queen had planted evidence in your room which would make you out as being some sort of traitor. If I didn’t leave, they’d find it. I had to leave to save you.”

“But they didn’t find anything in my quarters. They found the documents in yours.”

“I didn’t know that. I tried to run, but there were guards waiting at the castle gates. They got a bag over my head, hit me, and when I woke up I was in a tiny room with my wrists shackled. Em, I never wanted to leave you, but I couldn’t let you get hurt. Maybe you couldn’t have loved me, but I loved you.”

“You left me. We could have managed together. We could have left together.”

“I panicked.” He seemed on the verge of begging. “I couldn’t let you get hurt.”

“I can take care of myself. I always could.”

“I’m not asking you to forgive me. I’m asking you to understand.”

It hadn’t been nearly ten minutes, but she couldn’t sit still. “I need to go.”

“Emma...”

“You have no idea what you did.”

Rumplestiltskin grabbed her arm as she tried to leave. “Tell him about Henry, or I will.”

She nearly spat on him. “Let me go.”

“Who’s Henry?”

Emma jerked out of Rumplestiltskin’s grasp. “My son.”

0-0-0

“I don’t understand why you brought me here.” Regina gazed at the walls of books. There were more valuable things she could be doing with her time. Instead of looking after her wife’s interests, she was in the library with Emma’s son.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Henry responded. He searched her gaze and found none of the warmth that used to reside in her eyes. Emma just had to save her, he thought.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“What did you wish to talk about? Talk fast, boy.”

He frowned. “I’m worried about you.”

She huffed. “There’s no reason to worry. I’m perfectly fine.”

“He’s right to worry.” Belle walked by, smiling at Henry, her arms full of books. “I’ve seen what darkness can do.”

“Oh?” Regina rounded on her, her frustration rising.

“Regina, stop,” Henry pled. “This isn’t you. Emma’s going to find a way to help you return to who you were, but you have to try and be nice.”

Belle moved closer, setting her books on the nearest table. “Love can set you free, Regina. It can remind you of who you truly are. You just have to let it.”

“I see no value in--”

Henry touched her arm. “Please, Regina.”

The puling whine of his voice ought to have been annoying, but instead he evoked something warm in her belly. She pulled out of his grip and cocked an eyebrow. “Being nice, as you put it, does nothing but endanger us.”

“Emma can protect us,” he claimed, his eyes shining earnestly. “Just give her a chance.”

“To do what?”

“Love you.”

“The Knight cannot love.”

“Yes, she can!” Henry sputtered. “She loves me! Or she will soon. Just don’t do anything to make it worse.”

“My assassin is scheduled for execution, and I plan to strike the killing blow. The Knight has until then to change my mind.” Regina stared angrily at Belle. “And it would greatly behoove you to keep out of the affairs of others. I would hate if something were to happen to you.”

“Regina!” Henry hugged her tightly, hoping the same magic that had softened Emma earlier would ease the cruelty of Regina’s scowl. “You just promised.”

“Very well.” Regina relaxed in his embrace. She could indulge his childish wish as it was only a few days.

0-0-0

Emma stood outside Regina’s doors. She had felt ready enough to confront the other woman before her meeting with Baelfire, but now her emotions were all confused. She no longer felt anything for Baelfire, even though he seemed keen on reentering her life. He wanted to meet Henry, despite how ardently she argued that Henry already had two parents, and Bael’s sudden emergence would only hurt the kid. The argument was flimsy, as she was fairly sure that Henry would love to meet his father, but she couldn’t deal with how weird it would make their family dynamic.

She lifted her hand to knock. The word family finally meant something. This would be hard to say and do, but she had to try her best to rescue her wife, or else family would once again return to being a meaningless and hollow word. At Regina’s curt call, she entered the room and locked her hands behind her back.

She found Regina in a rather opaque nightgown and the speech she had planned exited her brain. Her heart thudded loudly and madly in her chest; even if Regina’s personality had altered, her body remained the same, and it had the same effect on her that night as it did the moment they met. Emma cleared her throat.

“Uh...”

“Yes?”

Emma couldn’t recall exactly why she’d entered as she crossed the space dividing them to pull Regina up into her arms. This woman was her wife, and she was fairly certain she loved her. She was a woman of action, rather than words, so she laid Regina across the bed and pressed their bodies together. She cupped Regina’s cheek with one hand and kissed her slowly.

When Regina fought back and tried to take control, Emma recalled their earlier encounters and pulled back.

“Gently, Regina. We gotta be gentle.”

“Why?” Regina’s teeth dug into her lower lip.

“Because.”

Emma didn’t bother with further response. She let her fingers wander the length of Regina’s body, hoping her touch would be soothing. For her part, Regina was feeling the same odd warmth as when Henry was pleading with her. Slightly curious, she let Emma taste her. She curled her fingers into Emma’s shirt.

Emma pulled Regina’s slip up, her rough and calloused fingers sliding along Regina’s smooth thigh. As she neared the apex of Regina’s legs, she glided her lips along Regina’s cheek. Feeling breathless, and more terrified than she ever was in battle, she stared directly into Regina’s eyes.

“Regina, I love you.”

Regina had no response and so tugged Emma down into a searing kiss. The moment their lips touched, a glimmer of golden magic sparkled out; Regina gasped. When their eyes met again, Emma could see that spark that had attracted her attention in the first place. She dipped her fingers into Regina’s waiting heat, glad that for once something seemed to be going right.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina felt like she could breathe for the first time in a week; if she weren’t connected at the lips to Emma, she would have taken several deep breaths and simply filled her lungs to their full capacity. She hadn’t realized that she’d been so entirely compressed lately. She recalled feeling less than pleased with the world around her and uttering snappy remarks, but she couldn’t remember why she wanted to. She dug her fingers into Emma’s skin and let the relief filter through her.

For her part, Emma pressed closer. She could tell something had happened, as the atmosphere of the room had subtly shifted. When she peeked her eyes open, she found that the personality lacking from Regina’s gaze had returned. She lapped at Regina’s lips excitedly and jerked her fingers more quickly. Regina’s fingers left her hips and grabbed her wrist.

“Gentle, Emma.”

Emma grinned widely and pressed happy kisses all over Regina’s face. “So, it worked?”

“What?” Regina’s brow cocked up.

“You’re you again.”

“I was always me.”

“No, you weren’t. You were like this Evil Queen version of yourself, and now you’re the good old you again.”

“Old?”

Emma kissed the tip of her nose and slowed her fingers to a more acceptable pace. Regina’s head fell back and the complaints fled her lips. She groaned as Emma’s mouth sought out the heated skin of her throat. Emma dragged her teeth over the supple skin and nipped when Regina seemed to be getting too comfortable, although she was ever careful to keep her touches soft.

Regina responded with a series of heady moans, which spurred Emma to drag her fingers down Regina’s sides. Done with only a bit of pressure, the action barely fazed Regina, but Emma enjoyed the mock-roughness. She moved back up to kiss Regina just in time to swallow the brunette’s cries of her name.

When their heart rates had plummeted back to normal, Emma pulled Regina into her arms and held tight. She nestled her nose in Regina’s hair and breathed Regina in. Having the spirited but kind, woman back was better than she imagined, especially now that she could admit to loving Regina. Had it been true before, she wondered, but she hadn’t understood what it meant?

“Now what were you saying?” Regina broke into her thoughts. “About me being an evil queen?”

“You were cursed. Queen Snow thought it would be best if you were as dark hearted as she is,” Emma murmured, still reveling in Regina’s presence. Being good felt good, which was quite the revelation. She had been cruel and gruff most of her life, but it had left her feeling hollow and angry. Smiling, she continued, “but my love fixed you.”

Regina snorted. “You can’t love.”

“I can! And I do.” Emma kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

“Even though I went dark.”

“Even though.”

“And if I don’t love you?”

Emma’s grip on her tightened. “I’ll wait for you.”

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes.”

“And Henry?”

“He was desperate for me to save you. Funny, huh? The Dark Knight actually saving someone. Doing good. It’s just… It’s not right, is it?” Emma tightened her grip.

“You are more than your title, Knight,” Regina teased.

“I’ve heard that before.” Emma let her head fall back against the pillow. “It’s just hard to think about. I’ve spent my entire life thinking that hurting people is all I’m good for. To find out now that I’m capable of more... it’s... it’s...”

“Confusing,” Regina supplied. “Frightening. Overwhelming.”

“Yes. All of those things. And then on top of that to find out that this whole time I could have loved…”

“We have to figure out what happens next,” Regina husked, her eyes drifting down Emma’s body. She wanted to taste Emma’s skin, but there was more to take care of than romping about the bed for the evening.

“Like what?”

“If Queen Snow cursed me, it may be prudent to find out why.” Regina whetted her appetite with a small nibble on Emma’s earlobe. “And I think I ought to continue acting as I have been. Tell me everything.”

“She said it was to protect us. That you were better off being dark because you’d have an easier time surviving Court life.” Emma squeezed her eyes closed. “It was a little bit true, and I’m sorry I couldn’t just leave you alone.”

“I suppose I’m glad you didn’t,” Regina returned. “How did I act?”

“You’re sure you want to pretend?”

“We must, or she’ll just try again.”

“You’re going to keep pretending for the rest of your life?”

“Or until Snow is no longer in power.”

The idea took root in Emma’s brain. She’d never considered a world where Snow wasn’t ruling over the land with an iron fist. The thought of Snow gone was both exciting and terrifying. But it was necessary if she wanted her family safe and happy. Henry deserved better than inheriting a blood covered throne, she determined.

“It won’t be easy,” Emma warned. “Staging a coup, it’ll be messy...”

“If you’d rather we didn’t...”

“I didn’t say that,” Emma snapped. She ran a hand through her hair. “But where do we even start?”

“You start by gathering like-minded people. You get as many as you can. You change opinions, although with Snow’s past behavior, it won’t be hard to get the peasants on our side. You cut her off from her power.” Regina licked at Emma’s throat. “You’re already Knight Commander, Emma. Are your soldiers loyal to her or to you?”

“Me.”

0-0-0

Gram slid a platter in front of her, and she picked a thin cracker and a layer of cheese. While she pushed them into her mouth and chewed as quickly as she could, Gram sat down across from her and leaned in close.

“We’re alone. I sent Red out.”

“Doeth thee know?”

“Swallow, Emma.”

Emma gulped her food down and brushed the crumbs from her lips. “Does Red know why I’m talking to you?”

“I told her my suspicions,” Gram confirmed. “She’s your sister, Emma. You can trust her.”

“I do trust her. I don’t necessarily trust the people she hangs around.”

“She understands what’s on the line here. She won’t spill your secrets.”

“It would be her head, too,” Emma sniffed. “I hope she hasn’t forgotten that little part of Snow’s rule.”

“She hasn’t,” Gram assured her again. “Now get on with it, girl. I cleared the kitchen for a few minutes, but the excuse won’t hold for long.”

“We need to take Snow out.”

“That’s obvious. Is that all you came to talk about?”

“Huh?”

“I thought you had a plan.”

“It’s... Well, I guess you could call it a plan. I’m going to gather as many people as possible and then capture Snow myself. Any insurrection will be put down.”

“Did you consider Shan Yu?”

“What?” Emma’s forehead creased. There was so much more to this than she knew how to handle. She was just glad that Regina was the one really running things. She was the muscle and the face, but Regina was the brain.

“He has an alliance with Queen Snow.”

“I have one with Fa Mulan.” So it wasn’t official. She didn’t really doubt that Mulan would stand by her, at least to the point of recommending that Shan Yu remain peaceful after the change in leadership. He was hungry for their resources and shouldn’t care with whom in particular he was dealing.

“If you’re certain.”

“I am. I don’t want to kill Snow, but I don’t really see how else to go about this.” Emma let her head slide into her hands. “Isn’t that awful? She’s done nothing for me since the day I was born, but I still can’t just cut her head off.”

“That’s what makes you better than her,” Gram insisted. “She’d have no problem separating your head from your neck, and that’s exactly why we need to act. You’ll be a better ruler, Emma. I know it.”

“Oh, I don’t want to lead,” Emma backtracked.

“Well, Henry isn’t old enough. If you refuse to be Queen, you’ll at least need to function as regent.”

“Why is this so hard?”

Gram snorted and set her hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Because you live in a dangerous kingdom, were born into the royal family, and raised by peasants. You weren’t taught how to cope.”

“Regina knows what she’s doing.”

“Then you’re lucky as well as daft,” Gram retorted. She was tempted to smack Emma on the nose but resisted. Emma had enough on her plate without getting physically reprimanded. She squeezed Emma’s arm. “Listen to her, and work together. Red and I will rally whoever we can, and we’ll be at your back.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Their conversation was cut off by a sharp knock at the door. Gram returned to the stove top, and Emma resumed eating, but they both relaxed when Red stepped through with three men at her side. They bowed to Emma and then stared at her.

“Red, what’s with the pack?”

“Em, meet Victor, Grumpy, and the huntsman.”

“The huntsman have a name?”

The shaggy looking man had a piercing gaze, but Emma wasn’t bothered by it. His expression finally changed from blank to a slight smile. “Graham.”

“And why are they here?”

“I had a feeling you could use some backup. These three guys are the ones to know. Victor lives out in the villages. He’s pretty popular as a doctor and he says he can hook you up with the townspeople. Grumpy works in the mines and has connections there with all the workers.”

“And Graham knows the lay of the land.”

“I speak for the wolves.”

Emma wanted to laugh, but he was serious. She kept her face as close to blank as possible. Red was shooting him the largest doe eyes Emma had ever seen, so she tried to be tactful in her response. “Will the, uh, wolves help?”

He searched her gaze. “The Queen instituted a new hunting law. Three gold pieces per wolf hide. I expect this to be curtailed.”

“I can do that.”

He nodded curtly. “Then we are with you.”

“Any chance you know someone who can talk to birds?” She smiled hopefully, but he had no response so she sighed deeply. “I guess the wolves will be good enough.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Grumpy leaned against the table. His clothing was dirty and covered in soot, as was his face. The ragged hat that was pulled over his hair was a dull blue, and his eyes were eager.

Emma pushed her judgment away and shrugged. “We’re working on it. I want to know what sort of forces we’re looking at before we start any sort of serious planning. I’d hate to think we had a few hundred men and then only three show up.”

“You have my pick-ax, but I gotta get back to work before they notice I’m gone.” He tipped his head to her in a semblance of respect.

She watched him leave before turning to the final man and lifting her eyebrows. “What about you? Any demands or questions?”

Victor’s smile was a bit twisted. “Should we be victorious, I’d like a place to conduct my research in peace.”

This man gave her the creeps. She wasn’t sure if she trusted that malicious glint in his eyes, but she needed his support. She stretched a hand out for him to shake.

0-0-0

Regina swept through the halls, feeling slightly odd in the tight corsets and plunging necklines of the garb Emma insisted that she had worn just the day before. Any sign of weakness would alert others that something had changed, so she walked with her head tilted up and her gait confident. She sent more than one servant scurrying away–and she had to admit the power was tantalizing. She shouldn’t take pleasure in causing fear, but couldn’t help the tremor of delight that jolted down her spine.

Emma had broken the curse, she reminded herself. All evil had been vanquished from her heart. Yet as a child nearly cried after she pushed roughly past, she felt a niggling delight that could only come from some sort of darkness. She flexed her hand as she walked, feeling her power in a very physical sort of way. This was better. She had a conscience and a sense of what was right, but the ability to flout both. This heightened awareness made her feel much more in control of her situation.

“Regina, you’re looking well.”

Turning slowly, Regina braced herself for her first interaction with her mother-in-law. Acting dark didn’t turn out to be too difficult, however, as a wicked smirk crept onto her lips. She had no love for the petite brunette across from her.

“Queen Snow. You look deathly pale. Is something amiss?”

Snow enjoyed the biting tone of Regina’s tone and sneered back. “I’m quite well, thank you.”

“My own mother looked much the same when she was about to pass a stone,” Regina drawled.

“If I look at all tired, it’s merely because of the execution.”

Regina kept the surprise she felt to a minimum. She’d clean forgotten about the assassin and his fate. If she recalled correctly, she was in charge of his final moments. She licked her lips and tried to look blase about taking a man’s life. To an evil queen, this would be nothing, so she adopted a completely apathetic air.

“You’re worked up about that?” She clicked her tongue against her teeth. “I suppose you can’t be expected to do everything, hm?”

Understanding that to be a slur against her ability to rule, Snow bristled. “I get what needs to be done accomplished. You’re the daughter of a miller. You can take the girl from the mill, but you can’t take the mill from the girl. You’ll never lead a kingdom, Regina, and you best remember your place.”

Regina tossed a hand over her shoulder and walked away, not even dignifying Snow’s angry outburst with a response. This new darkness felt good, she decided. The smirk remained on her lips until she stumbled on Henry in a corridor. He was staring out a window but turned and offered a hesitant smile when she approached.

“Regina?”

Emma made it clear her recovery had to be a secret, but she saw no danger in letting Henry in on the secret. The darker her would have lied, but the innocent her refused. A half-truth would suffice.

“Good morning, Henry.”

There was something light about her tone, so his brows rocketed up. “Are you… Did she?”

“Full sentences, dear.”

He scampered closer and dropped his voice to a hesitant whisper. “Did Emma break the curse?”

She ran her hand through his hair and pawed it into some sort of order. The wind had whipped most of it into crazy directions, and he wouldn’t bother to fix it, she knew that. The touch was comfortable, familiar, and nearly an answer in itself.

“There is no curse, Henry,” she replied, meeting his gaze. “There is no prophecy, either.”

He picked up on her subterfuge and only just kept himself from looking around for possible spies. “Oh, yeah.”

She nearly chuckled when he couldn’t resist an over the top wink. “Why aren’t you attending to your studies?”

“They’re boring. I snuck out.” He grinned. “You won’t send me back, right?”

“What sort of step-mother would I be if I didn’t sneak you out to the stables?”

“A wicked one.”

She looped her arm around his shoulders. “I think that’s what I am for stealing you away. I’m practically committing treason by robbing you of your education. What would Queen Snow say?”

He chanced a look around and, seeing nobody near enough to hear, retorted, “I don’t care.”

Bold words, she thought with a hint of humor. They walked in silence until the cold February air blasted their cheeks. Regina’s nose took on a pink hue as they walked, and Henry’s cheeks flushed. Spring was around the corner, but the weather seemed locked in winter. Once he was completely sure nobody could overhear, Henry leaped up at her, and she just barely caught him.

“You’re back!”

“I was never gone,” she reminded him.

“Well, you sort of were. But Emma did it! She fulfilled the prophecy!”

“I thought I was supposed to melt her heart.”

“Nope! I figured it out.” He squiggled out of her arms. “It was the other way around, and she did it.”

“What happens next?” She trailed after him, unwilling to skip about like him.

“Next?”

“After the prophecy. Is there more?”

“I never looked...” He trailed off and consulted the sky with one finger pressed to his chin. “I guess all that’s left is for you to live happily ever after.”

The chances of that happening were slim, especially with a rebellion on the horizon. Rather than shatter his optimism, she remained quiet and followed him toward the horses. Daniel saw them enter and ducked away, and she found that she didn’t mind his distance.

0-0-0

More people had shown up for the execution than Regina was prepared for. The assassin was unknown in these parts. Famous bandits often attracted crowds, but most hangings were only watched by a handful of violent-minded people. She had no idea why so many had shown up to Hook’s, but she was uneasy with how they watched her so closely. It made her deception that much harder to maintain.

Snow was beside her, however, so she carefully kept her eyes narrowed and her lips curled up at the corners. Emma had departed that morning on important business, which she hadn’t had time to expand on to Regina. Although she had no idea what Emma was off doing, she tried not to be too disappointed that Emma wasn’t beside her. The blonde had promised to save her from this awful execution, which Regina assumed meant that Emma would do the honors herself.

It frightened her that she wasn’t as against this execution as she ought to be. She was secretly thrilled by the thought that she’d be ending his life. The same sort of excitement was present in Snow’s gaze, and Regina was disgusted by the similarity. She wanted nothing to do with Snow, and that was reason enough to want to avoid Hook’s death.

“Prep him,” Snow commanded.

Regina’s fingers twitched as a black hooded man approached Hook and knotted a rope around the assassin’s neck. Hook struggled against the larger man, but it was for naught; he was forced into the noose. Snow gestured for Regina to step forward. Regina hesitated but a moment and then proudly strode forward. Buying time and proving her darkness, she grabbed his chin.

“Do you have any last words?”

“I have plenty. How many do I get?”

“Keep it short.”

“Nothing about me is short, pet.” Even on the brink of death, he managed a swarthy smile. “I could show you, if you’d like.”

“Is that all?” Snow interrupted.

“No, not quite,” Hook continued. He cleared his throat. “Well, you see, there’s a bottle of my favorite rum, and as my last wish, I’d like a drop of that.”

Snow shook her head at Regina. “Get on with it.”

Regina steeled herself and reached for the large wooden switch that, when pulled, would drop the platform and send Hook plummeting to his death. She took one last moment to scan the crowd for Emma, closed her eyes, and pulled.

She listened to the creak of the wood as it shifted, the clatter of the floor dropping away, and the groan of the rope. The noises she couldn’t place, however, were the screech of something flying through the air near her, a squall of what she assumed was pain, and a disgruntled howl. She opened her eyes and found the square in a panic. There was an arrow embedded in a guard’s chest; it had flown through the air as Hook fell, slicing the rope and sending Hook down to the ground.

As Snow screamed for her guards to do something, a man in a green tunic thundered by on a stallion. He bent low and rescued Hook from the ground. Galloping toward the forest, he threw a fist into the air and hollered, “Down with the Queen!”

Regina’s heart clenched as Snow’s eyes landed on her. She had no idea what had happened, or why, but Snow stormed over and grabbed her upper arm. “What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Regina spat. “I wanted the fool dead.”

“If I find out you had anything to do with this--”

“I did not.” Regina tugged her arm free. “This looks badly on us all, my Queen. You’re making yourself look worse by throwing this fit. Want to make this right? Act like a queen.”

Snow’s hand drew back, and for a moment, Regina thought she was going to get slapped. Before the blow could land, Emma sprinted over. Her naked blade was in her hand, and her chest was heaving as if she’d just run a great distance.

“Where is he?”

“Who?”

“Robin Hood,” Emma panted. “I was close to catching the bastard.”

“You’re incompetent,” Snow growled. “He rode off with our assassin very much alive behind him.”

Emma sheathed her sword. “Damn it all. With the disappearance of King Midas, he and his kind have begun encroaching on our land. I swear to you. I will track him, and I will kill his camp. I will get the one-handed man back.”

Snow turned abruptly. “You had better. Your position at Court is tenuous, Knight. Don’t forget that, and don’t disappoint me.”


	12. Chapter 12

Emma felt bad leaving Regina in the dark about her plans, but it was essential to catch up with Hood as quickly as she could. There hadn’t been time to make an actual pact with the man; finding him and bringing his entire crew up from the chaos that was Midas’s borders had taken too long. Now, with her vow to hunt Hood down, she had time only to peck Regina’s cheek before hustling to the stables and swinging up onto her mount. The servants scrambled around her, trying to ready a saddle, but she didn’t want to wait any longer. She could ride bareback, despite how crazy it drove the Queen.

She thundered out into the forest, enjoying the wind whipping through her hair. She spurred her mount on faster and fisted her hands in his mane. They had agreed to meet by Siren’s Lake, but she wasn’t sure he’d keep to his word. He was an outlaw, after all. She had very low expectations when it came to trusting others, so it was a mild surprise to find the roguish man sitting on a log by the water, Hook bound and gagged at his feet.

“You’re here.”

He stood, hands akimbo, and nudged Hook with his boot. “I’m a man of my word. Here’s your assassin, alive and mostly well. Has he always been missing a hand?”

“Yes.”

“Then he’s in prime condition.”

Despite her reservations, Emma found she liked the man and his easy smile. She dismounted and strode to his side. When he extended his hand in greeting, she spotted a lion tattoo on his wrist. She placed her hand over the marking, and they shook.

“Thank you,” she eventually said. “I know he’s probably not worth saving, but I couldn’t let her kill someone.”

Hook grumbled against his gag. He struggled to get to his feet, but Hood shoved him back down to the ground. Emma examined him before turning her attention back to Hood. The blonde man had a formidable force hidden around the forest, or so she presumed. They had certainly given Midas trouble, and if Emma could convince Hood, they would give Snow trouble as well.

“What’s your price?”

Hood laughed, a deep, rumbling noise that resonated in Emma’s chest. “You said you were planning a rebellion. My price is information.”

“Queen Snow has ruled long enough. She’s done nothing for this land or its people and works only in her own interest.”

“You don’t have to convince me of your reasons. I don’t trust the rich and powerful, Knight.” He shifted from foot to foot. “Convince me that you’ll be better. Convince me that I should put you into power.”

“I don’t want to be in power. My son Henry, he’s the future ruler of the kingdom.”

He grinned wryly. “All the more reason to make you Queen.”

“What?”

“You don’t want power, so you’ll be careful with it.”

“No. I wasn’t taught–this–My leading is not an option. I can lead an army, but I cannot lead a people. This rebellion is to put my son on the throne. He’s a kind boy, who thankfully inherited few of my traits.”

“I can’t agree to help you.”

She frowned and folded her arms over her chest. “Why not?”

“You, I would fight for. Some boy? I would not.”

“If you met him?”

“I’d consider it. Bring him to my camp tonight after it gets dark.” Hood pulled Hook from the ground. “I’ll keep an eye on this fellow until then.”

“Don’t let him escape. If he comes after my wife again…”

“Bound and gagged he will remain,” he promised. “Believe me. I listened to his prattle more than I wanted to on the ride here.”

Emma bent near Hook’s face and stared him down. It was maddening how pleasantly relaxed the man was, despite being hogtied and silenced. He wiggled his eyebrows at her, which rankled her ire. She would do anything to wipe the humor from his gaze. There was nothing funny about the situation, and it maddened her that he would take everything so lightly. It was as if he didn’t understand how deeply entrenched in shit he was.

“You owe me your life, pirate. You owe my wife your life as well. That’s two debts you owe my family. Consider that before you do anything stupid.”

“Mmffbbbl.”

“I’m sure.” Emma shoved him back. “I can’t express enough how grateful I am that you saved my wife from that execution.”

“You’re not thankful this man is alive?”

“That I couldn’t care less about.” Emma resisted the urge to push Hook again. He had threatened her family. “Regina, however... I don’t know what would have happened if she’d had to go through with it. She’s good--”

“I’ve heard quite the opposite.”

“You’ve heard wrong,” Emma snapped.

Hood laughed again, and rather than irritate Emma further, it cooled her temper. The man meant no harm. He had done her a great favor, and she owed him Regina’s pure heart. They clasped hands once more, and she held on longer than the first time.

“I hope you’ll help us, Hood.”

“Call me Robin, Knight.”

“Emma.”

His grin was wide and infectious. She returned to her horse and struggled up. Now that the rush to find Robin had faded, she realized just how tired she was. Cross country traveling took a good deal of energy, and she hadn’t yet had time to rest. Things were falling into place, and although she couldn’t really relax with Snow still in power, she felt more at ease than she had since before Regina was cursed.

“I’ll bring him tonight,” she promised. “As long as you can offer him enough protection.”

“My men are loyal and fierce,” Robin offered. “And if I tell them that no harm is to come to him, he’ll leave here in better shape than he arrived.”

“Tell me: If they’re so ferocious, why did you only harass Midas? Why didn’t you overthrow him?”

“Evil is a many-headed beast. You take out a King, and something worse may take its place. Crippling his ability to fight was enough to free his people. We make no moves when we can’t guess the outcome. Let me meet your boy, Emma, and we’ll discuss this further.”

She tilted her head and galloped away.

0-0-0

Henry kicked his feet back and forth as he paged through his book of prophecies. He was fairly certain that there was nothing more in there that would help them, but it was like a security blanket. The words were familiar, and the weight of the book on his lap kept him grounded. Things were working out so well; they were practically a family, and Emma loved him. She probably loved Regina more than him, but he wasn’t going to be picky.

“Are you Henry?”

His head lifted slowly. There was a man standing a few feet away, a tall man with a pouch of a belly and stubble on his chin. His hair was a bit disheveled, and his smile crooked, but he didn’t seem dangerous so Henry nodded slowly.

“Who are you?”

“My name’s Bae.”

“Not to be rude, but why are you talking to me?” Henry glanced around, but there was nobody else around.

“I just… I had to meet you.”

“Okay...” Henry stood, closing his book as he did so. He began walking for where he knew Regina had retreated after the failed execution. She had claimed a headache, but he knew she just needed time to process what she had almost done. He knocked at her door, aware that Bae had followed him over.

“Henry, I have a headache.”

“Regina, please.”

The door swung open and Regina stared down at him. No matter how confused she was about the darkness that remained in her heart, she loved him. The curse might have obscured her vision, but it was clear to her now. This little boy was a large part of her heart. Her soft gaze hardened as it traveled to the man behind him.

“Who are you, and why are you with my son?”

Bae’s eyes narrowed. “Your son?”

“My son.” Regina repeated. “Unless you have an argument against my marriage to his mother?”

“Your marriage to his mother,” Bae repeated. “Emma’s married.”

“Yes.” Regina rolled her eyes. This man was mentally incompetent, she thought. “To me. Now, if you’ll excuse us...”

“I don’t believe it.” Bae ran a hand through his hair. “I mean, I didn’t expect her to wait but–but you?”

“What are you going on about?” Regina stepped in front of Henry and blocked him from Bae’s eyesight. She didn’t know who he was, but anyone who was taking an interest in Henry raised her hackles.

“I’m Baelfire. Bae.”

She wanted to snarl at him, but such a reaction wouldn’t help anything. She remained stolidly in front of Henry. This man had hurt Emma, and she couldn’t let him near Henry without first talking to Emma. She didn’t know if Emma knew he was back, or if this would be just another stressor in Emma’s life.

“You need to go,” she snapped. Henry peered around her, suddenly curious as to why Regina would be so vicious toward a stranger.

“I don’t need to do anything,” he countered. “I just came to meet Henry.”

“You have no right to meet him without his mother present.”

“I thought you were his mother,” he countered.

Disliking his tone, she stepped toward him and let the fury she was quelling flare up. The sudden rage created an almost tangible pressure around her; he took a step back and lifted his hands. She was a moment away from tearing into him when a hand landed on the crook of her elbow.

“Now, now, dearie. You would deprive young Henry the chance to meet his father?” Rumplestiltskin leered at her, aware that he had just backed her into a corner. She couldn’t tell Henry no without looking like a villain.

“He’s my dad?” Henry scrambled forward, eyes fixated on Bae. “I thought he was gone.”

“I’m not.”

“He’s not,” Rumplestiltskin confirmed. “Just incapacitated by our mutual favorite person until very recently. Now, why don’t you let them get to know each other, Regina? It’s time we had a word.”

She glared at him before looking down at Henry. “Is this what you want?”

“I think so...” He sounded uncertain but moved in Bae’s direction.

“I’ll be nearby if you need me.” He nodded absently and walked away with Bae, so Regina sighed. “What do you want?”

“Are you prepared to do what must be done?”

She snorted. “Are you prepared to stop talking in riddles?”

He tittered and smirked. “I like a bit of fire. When the time comes, will you be willing to play your part? Will you be willing to kill?”

“That won’t be necessary. Emma will--”

“Will not be able to kill her own mother.” He lifted a hand and twiddled his fingers. “But you... You have the power and the darkness.”

“I’m not dark.”

“Two drops.” He stared at her. “That’s how many drops the Queen used in your food. A kiss can do much, but it’s not a miracle. Your curse is broken, but the darkness remains.”

“How do I fix it?”

“Fix it?” His shrill laughter trilled again. “A heart once tainted cannot be fixed. But you can either control the darkness, or let it control you.”

“Get to the point, imp.”

Enjoying her bitter tone and angry gaze, he continued, “You’ve already taken the heart of the Knight, so I know you’re capable. I can teach you to take others.”

She thought to argue against the notion but bit her tongue. As much as the thought made her stomach roil, she had a rebellion to think about. If she could be an asset, rather than a silent strategist waiting in the wings, then it might ease Emma’s burden. She hated that he seemed to know her answer before she gave it, but she didn’t let the spite stop her from doing what she thought was right.

“What do I have to do?”

0-0-0

“I can’t believe you let him talk to Baelfire!” Emma kept her voice low so that Henry wouldn’t overhear. He was a few paces behind on his own pony, sulking. He hadn’t been pleased to find out that Emma knew Baelfire was about and hadn’t told him. Nothing she said could change his mind; she was a liar and didn’t love him.

“I didn’t have a choice. I’m not his mother, not like you are.”

“You’re more one than I am.”

“Hardly.” Regina’s grip on the reins tightened. “He loved that I could make you love him.”

“He loves you,” Emma argued. “Not just what you could do for him.”

She shrugged. “He wouldn’t have appreciated my telling him no.”

“That’s what parents do. You should have talked to me first.”

“I was going to, but the Wizard obliterated that option by telling Henry of Baelfire’s relationship to him.”

Emma sighed. She realized to a certain degree that this wasn’t worth the argument. It was done, and now the concern was repairing the damage that had been wrought. Rather than try to make Regina contrite, she scanned the trees for the glow of campfire. They had until morning until anyone realized they were missing, but she hoped to return to the castle sooner rather than later.

“He offered to help.”

Emma winced when Henry spoke. “I didn’t realize you could hear.”

“You talk louder than you think you do.” He nudged his pony forward. “He wants to join the cause because he already served his punishment, so he might as well commit the crime.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Because! People already know he’s a traitor. If they see him working with us, it’s like a dead giveaway.” Emma glared out into the darkness. “I don’t need to explain myself to you.”

“He can work in the background. His story’ll only help us.” Henry frowned. “Unless you just don’t want me to know him.”

“That’s not it at all.”

“Emma, we’re here.”

Finally, Emma thought. She brought her horse to a halt and eased out of the saddle. After Regina and Henry did the same, she took all three sets of reins and tied the horses securely to a tree off the path. They tried to move silently through the foliage, but they only made it a few feet before a slim man dropped out of a nearby tree.

“You’re a bit late, did you know?”

Emma’s hand dropped from its place on the hilt of her sword. “I’m aware. It was more difficult to sneak away than I anticipated.”

“Aye, I suppose it would be.” The man pulled a flask from his hip, took a swig, and wiped his lips on the sleeve of his frock. “Come along, then.”

Henry bounced along behind him; he had been mildly interested when they left, but now his excitement was bubbling over. The gangly man threw an arm around Henry’s shoulders and ushered him to the fireside. There were a handful of men and women lounging about, one of whom caught Emma’s immediate attention.

“Mulan?”

The warrior stood quickly and bowed before approaching. “Knight.”

They clasped forearms before Emma shook her head. “What are you doing with this band?”

“Shan Yu sent me.”

“Snow’s ally?”

“For now,” Mulan replied. She nodded at Robin, who approached with a cocky grin. “He liked how these men do battle. I’m here to help.”

Emma didn’t trust the general for a moment or understand what his motives were, but she was glad that Mulan was going to fight beside her. It would only aid her in convincing Robin to help. She wanted to greet the man, but he walked straight past her and knelt in front of Henry.

“I have a boy many years younger than you,” he said, not bothering with formalities or introductions. “I know for certain he’s too small a boy to lead.”

“So am I,” Henry whispered, cowed by the outlaw’s aggressive nature and lack of personal space. “I don’t want it.”

“Neither does your mom, which makes you quite a unique set of royals, my boy. Tell me this, then. What would you do if you were in charge of everyone?”

Henry stared down at the ground while he thought, his fingers curling against his breeches. “I don’t know if I’d do much of anything, at least not at first. I’d listen, I think, to people and what they wanted. A King ought to help his people, so he’s gotta know what they need.”

Robin clapped his shoulder and lifted a fist to the fighters around the fire. “To wee King Henry!”

The crowd crowed, and the man from earlier jammed mugs into their hands. Ale for the ladies, Robin explained, and fruit juice for the boy. Emma fought being dragged into their celebrations, but participation seemed inevitable. Instruments were pulled out, and songs were strummed–and Emma’s anxiety intensified.

“Relax,” Regina whispered. The brush of her lips against Emma’s skin calmed the blonde considerably. “We’ll be home before there’s trouble. For now, let Henry forget the troubles we’re bringing on him.”

“Very well.” Emma watched Henry dancing in wild circles with a buxom redheaded woman. He did need a break, and it was only one night. Nobody would notice their absence, after all.

0-0-0

“They’re gone.”

Snow’s fingers strained, and the glass in her hand shattered. The shards sliced her palm, but she barely winced. She set the ruined object aside in favor of reaching for the man’s shirt. He stood patiently while she ripped a thin layer off his tunic and wrapped it around her hand. The Wizard would attend to it later, but for now, she simply wanted the bleeding to stop.

“Where?”

He bowed his head. “I couldn’t find out. Their quarters are empty, and their horses gone.”

“And you’re certain of their treason?”

Grumpy bowed his head. “I would never lie to my Queen.”

“Details, dwarf.”

“I have very few. I’ve seen only a few faces so far, and there’s been but one meeting. Your Knight is at the helm, however. That much I can say for sure. There are a few members of the kitchen staff, as well as others from more distant communities. I know their names, and I remember their faces.”

“You’ve done well, Grumpy.”

Grumpy’s head dipped again, but pleasure painted a smile on his lips. “I simply want to do right by my Queen. I hope you’ll remember those of us who keep your mines working when you’re divvying out supplies and applying taxes.”

She set a hand on his shoulder. “I do not forget those who are loyal.”

She casually ignored that Emma was loyal to her for years and still garnered nothing but barely concealed dislike. She tried her damnedest to forget Emma’s existence, but now her neglect was a problem; one that she could deal with but should have avoided in the first place.

“Thank you, Queen Snow.”

“Go on now.” She pushed him toward the door. “I have plans to think on. Report back if anything arises.”

She watched him lumber away before turning toward the window and sneering out into the night. The dwarf was a fool--a useful fool, but a fool nonetheless. He would be slaughtered with the rest when it came time to put the rebellion down. He should have rejected the offer and come straight to her. Instead, he insinuated himself in their ranks. As a top officer, he would need to go down with everyone else to prove a point.

Those who rebelled earned nothing but an early grave. The twinge in her hand was almost unbearable, but she made no move to find the Wizard. Pain gave her strength, fueled her anger. This betrayal by the woman who was once her daughter cut deep, deeper than she cared to admit. She had spawned Emma, after all, and so Emma ought to be eternally aligned with her. She gave Emma life, and so Emma’s life was forfeit to her.

“She’ll regret this,” Snow promised the empty air. Nobody was allowed to threaten her power.

She’d wait, though, until more of the rebellion surfaced. There was no point in cutting Emma down if she didn’t know who was waiting to step into Emma’s place. She might even need to take extreme measures with Henry; if he had been tainted by Emma’s speech or deeds, he would need to be reeducated. There was a portion of the dungeon dedicated to such a thing, but she would attend to his personally.

There was no doubt in her mind that Regina was behind this. Until the brunette came along, Emma had been content to swing her sword with ruthless abandon. Wherever Snow pointed, Emma attacked. The blonde was like a well-trained dog. The dog had gotten infected with rabies and needed to be put down. To save others the pain of infection, the source had to go as well. The curse had worked a bit too well.

Which brought her to the last person she would hang for this crime. Rumplestiltskin didn’t know when to stop. He had his son back, but still he wasn’t content. His greed would be his undoing. She had wished for a family willing to do anything for power and had gotten a rebellion. She would be more careful with her wishes and her deals, or else she’d run out of family members.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma glanced around the room and was pleasantly surprised to find more faces than she originally expected. While she knew people were unhappy with the current state of their leadership, she had no idea so many would be willing to risk their lives to force a change. Red grinned up at her when they made eye contact, and she suddenly felt a bit surer of herself. This was no different than commanding troops. The very same risk applied: win, or die.

“Thank you all for coming.” Regina interrupted her thoughts. “We are aware that it can be difficult to step away from your duties.”

“I’ll say, sister.” Grumpy folded his arms over his chest. “Can we hurry this along?”

Emma snorted. He was always in a rush to be somewhere else. She hadn’t thought dwarves to be that busy, but she supposed she just didn’t know much about them in the first place. He was always the first to arrive at a meeting and the first to leave. He was enthusiastic enough when it came to discussing plans and so didn’t worry her too much.

Victor, however, jotted notes on a small pad of paper. It seemed innocuous enough, but Emma had to wonder what was so important that he had to write down the details of their meetings, unless he was passing the information off to someone else. If there was the possibility of a snitch in their midst, she had a feeling it would be him.

“The first big step we want to take is getting Robin Hood and his men inside the castle. They’ve spent the last week or so harassing the Queen’s forces, so she’s aware of their presence in the forest, but we want to bring that threat in as close as possible. This castle is a maze of servant’s passageways and hidden doors. We will use that to our full advantage.”

“How do we know we can trust them?”

Regina bristled at Baelfire’s tone. He had wanted to help with their planning but had done little more than question every decision Emma made. If she hadn’t thought Emma capable of handling things herself, Regina would have stepped in immediately and sliced him to pieces with her sharp tongue. She was fairly proud of Emma’s conduct so far; she’d counseled Emma the evening before on how best to deliver her orders, and the blonde was exceeding her expectations.

“I’ve met with Hood. I trust him.” Emma stared him down. “And if I trust him, then you trust him. Are we clear?”

Bael planted his hands on his hips. “We’re not clear, no. We’re risking everything to put Henry on the throne, Emma, so I think we deserve a bit more than, ‘Oh, I met him and he’s all good.’ Right?”

The people around him murmured, but nobody else spoke up in agreement. He lifted a finger and jabbed it in Emma’s direction, causing Regina to shift forward. Emma held her back with a stern glance and placed a hand on the hilt of her sword.

“If you disagree with how I’m running this, then I invite you to challenge me in the practice yards.”

Regina watched his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. “Em…”

“If this is a personal complaint, then I ask you curb your tongue.” The shift in her tone from almost pleasant to downright dangerous made him back up a step.

“Can we focus back on what we’re going to do?” Grumpy huffed and cocked his head. “Or are we gonna sit here arguing about who’s prettiest?”

“I want to get Hood’s men within the walls tomorrow morning. The Queen will be out riding through the countryside. We’ll have a good three hours when she will not be present to get them stashed away without anyone the wiser.”

“How?” Victor’s fingers froze for a moment. His dark eyes lifted from the paper and met her gaze. “How do you suggest smuggling--how many men?”

“Twenty-six.”

“Twenty-six men have been giving Midas’s forces this much trouble?” Victor chuckled. “And you expect them to make trouble for Queen Snow?”

“It’s how they fight,” Emma snapped. “They’ll teach us.”

“I see,” Victor demurred. He began scribbling again, and Emma tightened her jaw.

“Does anyone else have any input they’d like to share?” Her question received no response, as her voice was sharp and threatening.

“Emma...” Red approached and set a hand on her arm. “Easy.”

Emma cleared her throat. “Right. We’d like to use the passages in through the mines. Grumpy, can you get the dwarves ready to either cause a distraction or help the men through the passageways?”

He nodded curtly. “They’ll be ready.”

“Thank you. So, that’s step one. We’re still working through step two, but we’ll have our next meeting after Hood is inside. I’ll send a message through the kitchen staff. Keep your ears open, and be careful.”

As the crowd dispersed, Emma hurried to Victor’s side. She grabbed his arm before he could make his escape and snagged the paper from his fingers. Against his indignant commentary, she flipped through it and frowned. It was covered in Victor’s crooked scrawl, and absolutely none of it had anything to do with their upcoming coup.

“What’s this?”

“Notes,” he barked, grabbing it back. “I’d thank you to respect my privacy.”

He disappeared through the door, but before she could chase him down, a hand landed on her shoulder. She growled as she turned around and found Bael staring woefully at her. She wasn’t going to forget his interruption easily and wasn’t interested in any meaningless platitudes he was about to deliver.

“Em, I don’t think you should trust this Hood fellow. He’s clearly a--”

“What he is or isn’t, that’s not for you to decide.” She pulled out of his grip. “It sounds to me like you’re jealous.”

“Jealous? Of what?” He looked away. “You’re married.”

“And you’ve made it quite clear what you think of my wife.”

“I haven’t said anything.”

“You haven’t had to.” Emma pushed him back. “You left, Bae, and I wasn’t going to wait around forever for a traitor or a dead man.”

“I’m neither.”

“Ten years too late,” Emma countered. “Now, if you’ll excuse me...”

She extracted herself from his presence before she lost her temper and punched him. Regina tailed after her, content to wait for her dark mood to either lift or fade. She reached the end of the hall and pulled Regina into a dark corner.

She yanked Regina close, and Regina willingly brought her lips up for a bruising kiss. The old her wouldn’t have liked such a kiss, Regina considered, but this darker part of her was thrilled to feel the power and anger behind Emma’s affection. She groaned as Emma’s teeth nipped at her lower lip and readily accepted Emma’s tongue as it pushed into her mouth. Emma had been so soft and sweet, and she did enjoy such contact, but there was something exhilarating about letting Emma push her around.

“Is something wrong?” She drew back, breathing heavily and staring at Emma through her eyelashes. “I’m not complaining, of course, but--”

“We’re at the top of a mountain.” Emma’s hands cupped her cheeks. “One small weight in any direction, and we go tumbling down. We could be dead tomorrow.”

“So we celebrate being alive today.”

Emma kissed her again, and she didn’t fight when Emma’s hands dropped to the fabric of her skirts. After a moment, perhaps to let her resist, Regina considered, Emma yanked the skirts up and slid her cold hands along Regina’s thighs. Despite the threat of getting caught, Regina eased her hips forward to meet Emma’s fingers.

0-0-0

“Again.” Snow’s hand curled into a fist and slammed down on the arm of her throne. “You mean to tell me that your land was attacked again. By the same people.”

He bowed his head. “They’re quick, my Queen. I can’t--”

She silenced him by lifting her hand. “Your incompetence speaks for itself.”

As her guards moved forward to take the man away, she turned her attention to the window. Not even his desperate cries could draw her attention or her mercy. There were plenty of cells in the dungeon, and by the time he was there, she wouldn’t remember dealing with him. There were more pressing issues than an inept farmer who once lived at the border of her land. Robin Hood had been a pain in Midas’s side, and now that pain had immigrated.

She had penned a short letter to Shan Yu three days prior, requesting the full aid of her new ally in putting down the new threat, but she’d gotten no response. While it was possible that her messenger had gotten waylaid, she was aware that it was more likely that Shan Yu was already betraying their alliance. It didn’t bother her. Such action was to be expected from a man with so little political prowess. There was only so far one could get by simply smashing heads, and she knew she’d best him in the end.

“My Queen?”

Gradually, she brought her attention back to the room. Grumpy stood before her, head bowed and posture submissive. The sight brought a smile to her face. “Yes?”

“I have news.”

“Out with it.”

“They’re moving Hood’s forces into the castle tomorrow morning. I’m to get the dwarves ready to help.”

Rage bubbled in her belly; her insolent spawn was truly moving forward with this ridiculous plot. There was no chance of victory, and while she didn’t think Emma was worth much, she wasn’t looking forward to executing her Dark Knight for treason. It simply wouldn’t look right. She would have to spin things. Emma’s death would have to look like it was for Snow’s cause, rather than against it.

“Get them ready,” Snow stated. “Follow Emma’s orders.”

He looked on the verge of questioning her, but he remembered his place. “You want Hood in the castle?”

“I didn’t say that. I will deal with them, but it is important your position not be revealed.” He was nearly too stupid to keep around, but she did need him a little longer. Still, when she slaughtered him later, she would greatly enjoy the exercise.

He bowed his head. “Yes, my Queen. I’ll go do that now.”

She waved her hand, dismissing him, and returned to her planning. She needed to dispose of Hood, and this was turning into the perfect opportunity to get rid of both of her pressing problems. Emma could try to sneak her men in, but there would be a rude surprise waiting.

0-0-0

Emma straightened her garb before walking stiffly into the throne room. Ever since beginning the rebellion, she’d felt a bit odd in Snow’s presence, as if Snow could smell the treason on her. She tried to be on her best behavior, which was in itself somewhat suspicious. Obedience had never been her strong suit, after all. Still, Snow was so focused on her own affairs that she would probably just interpret this as Emma finally understanding her place.

“You summoned me?” She bowed deeply, trying to make Snow believe her loyalty.

“I did.”

“How may I be of service?”

“I am going out tomorrow, which leaves our castle weak. I have a schedule prepared for you. You will patrol for the duration of my absence.”

Emma’s heart sunk, and her stomach constricted. This could blast a hole in their plans. She reached for the scroll in Snow’s hands with steady fingers; she wasn’t sure how she managed to keep from trembling. A list didn’t mean that Snow knew of their plans. She should have foreseen some sort of security detail.

“I will do as my Queen requests.”

“Good.”

Emma unrolled the list and scanned it. Three from the end was the mines. She kept the smile from her lips and the relief from her voice. “How many men do you want to patrol with me?”

“I will leave that decision in your hands. There are murmurs of Robin Hood being nearby, so I need you to be vigilant.”

“Of course.”

Snow smiled at her, and she smiled back, but neither of them had any joy in their expression. Emma bowed once more and walked into the hallway. She had to get word to Robin and the dwarves as quickly as possible. She’d been worried before about potential resistance, but now she could time exactly when they moved Hood’s forces inside.

0-0-0

“You will cease your childish behavior.”

Bae looked up from his supper and frowned. He was in his father’s private quarters and wasn’t expecting visitors, so an unwanted guest like Regina did little for his spirits. He had spent too many years locked in a small room dreaming of a reunion with Emma to easily come to terms with any new relationship in her life. He had assumed that he’d give her some space, but that eventually the spark they’d had would reignite. And together with Henry, they’d make a small family, like they should have been ages ago.

That dream had died, however, and his displeasure was evident in his scowl. “What do you want?”

“We need to talk.”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“Like it or not, Emma chose me. Our blood is mixed, and there’s no reneging on that.” She loomed closer. “So throwing your temper tantrums is both uncalled for and counterproductive. Do you understand me?”

“I don’t need you to mother me.”

“Clearly someone must. Emma has too much on her mind right now to deal with the additional antics of a man-child.”

“Hey--”

“Do not interrupt me,” she spat. “I will not jeopardize my family to kowtow to your pain. You had your chance with Emma, and you chose to betray her trust. As difficult as it must be to realize that the woman you care for is no longer available to you, you cannot act out or question her authority.”

“I wasn’t questioning her authority. I was questioning her willingness to trust a strange scoundrel.”

“You were doubting her judgment in front of the very people she needs to lead. She can’t have them wondering if she’s thought things through. Everyone, including yourself, must trust that she’s seen all the options and has selected the best course of action.”

“And if she hasn’t?”

“It is becoming more and more evident to me that you have no tact.” She turned away and crossed her arms. “I was raised by peasants, and yet even I know to pull Emma aside in private.”

The thought hadn’t crossed his mind, and his cheeks flared up accordingly. “They’re afraid of her.”

“So?”

“So they just needed someone to voice what they were thinking.”

“Do you recall,” Regina said, her words crawling out slowly and deliberately, “anyone agreeing with you?”

“They…” He cleared his throat. “They’re scared of her.”

“If nothing else, you’ve begun spreading seeds of dissent.” She turned back around and snatched the material of his tunic. “We are a rebellion. We are supposed to be those very seeds. What you’ve done could plausibly tear us apart when what we need is a united front. Emma is our leader and you need to remember your place. Behind her.”

“And where are you?”

“Beside her.” Regina cocked her head up and stalked to the door. “And that’s because she loves me.”

He leapt to his feet, but she merely shook her head and opened the door. She could tell he had more to say and possibly fists to smash into the table, but she was uninterested in any more of his tantrums. Either he could gain control over himself and his words, or she would have to do something about it.

0-0-0

Emma strolled into the mines, three men at her back. They had already been vetted for the job, and she knew that they would follow her without question, even if it meant betraying the Queen. They glanced around the mines as they walked but remained quiet. The dwarves were waiting at the rear entrance, their pickaxes balanced between their hands in case of trouble.

“All quiet?”

The tallest dwarf nodded. He swung his ax over one shoulder. “Been so for the last hour. Our bet is most folk went out to see the Queen. Hardly anyone left in the palace.”

Grumpy shifted his ax from hand to hand. “Can we just get on with it?”

“I want to look around first,” Emma responded. “Just to make sure.”

“You’re being paranoid.”

“I’m being careful. We need these men, and I want no screw ups.”

“Yeah,” Grumpy agreed. “I guess you’re right.”

She watched him shift from foot to foot and wondered just why he was so nervous. Certainly, sneaking rebel forces into the castle was anxiety-inducing, but they were careful and had basically been given a free key into the castle with Emma’s patrol. It was almost too good to be true.

No, things would go smoothly. Clearly, nobody had informed Snow of their plans. If that had been true, there’d be more soldiers around, some sort of task force to put them down.

She instructed her men to take a look through the nearest tunnels and report back. They were to move quickly and quietly and report back as soon as their designated area was clear. While they did as she commanded, she turned back to the dwarves.

“It goes without saying that you cannot utter a single word of this to anyone.”

The silliest looking one removed his cap, revealing a pair of oversized, pink-tipped ears. “Golly, we wouldn’t do that, would we?”

Grumpy elbowed him roughly. “He’s right. We know better than that. We value our lives.”

She nodded, gaze shifting over each face. There was something going on here, she noted, but she wasn’t sure what. It could be that they were nervous about betraying the crown, which she could understand – or it could be something else entirely.

“All clear.” The first man returned. His fellows trooped back with similar results.

Satisfied, Emma nodded at the dwarves. “Alright. Let’s get them inside.”

Grumpy marched to open the entrance and threw it wide. He hooted several times and one-by-one men dressed in green tunics darted inside. When twenty had entered, Robin Hood included, there was a holler from down one of the tunnels, and the Queen’s men rushed toward the intruders.

Emma pulled her blade out, her heart hammering. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Her eyes landed on the dwarves. Grumpy looked scared, but not wholly surprised. She gritted her teeth and slashed at the oncoming soldiers. Hood’s men were startled, but all but one managed to get his or her sword out. She grimaced as one man fell with a pained scream. His death whipped her into a frenzy. If they failed here, their entire plan was sunk.

The first casualty set the tone for the next twenty minutes. The Queen’s soldiers seemed endless, and in a head to head battle, Hood’s forces were out of their element. Acting on her instincts, she fought closer to Grumpy’s side. She dodged his wildly swinging pickaxe and sliced his gut open. He clutched at himself, trying to keep his innards inside.

“You did this.”

“No!”

“It doesn’t matter now.” Emma jammed her sword behind her, impaling a soldier. “Nothing any healer can do for you. Might as well be honest.”

His fingers slid through his blood, and he fell to his knees. “You’ll never win.”

“We’ll see.” She turned her back on him and continued fighting. Her arm was weary, but she couldn’t just let her allies get slaughtered. A blade swung too close, and she bit back a scream as a blade bit through her upper arm. The pain made her stumble and nearly drop her weapon.

Before the sword could do further damage, it was caught and slung aside. She glanced up and met Robin’s gaze. Although he would have been justified in being angry, his face was almost pleasant, as if he had expected resistance.

“Nothing goes as planned,” he offered as he tugged her back to her feet. “But we can still fix this.

We’ll retreat.”

“What about me?” Emma clutched her arm. “I can’t stay.”

“Get your family. Flee.”

Emma swallowed roughly. “I can’t…”

“You must.” He batted another blade away from her. “Go now. We’ll keep them at bay as long as we can.”

She stared at him one moment longer and then sprinted through the tunnels toward the castle. She pushed past servants, ignored the pain throbbing in her arm, and burst into her quarters. Henry glanced up from his book and glared at her.

“What are you doing?”

“Get your things, Henry.”

“No.”

“This is not the time to let me know how much you disagree with me and my decisions regarding Baelfire. Get your things.”

“But--”

“We don’t have time,” she said. She scrambled past him and found Regina in their sleeping quarters. “Grab some things. We need to go.”

“Why?” Even as she waited for an answer, Regina leaped to her feet and flew to their wardrobe.

“Someone told Snow of our plan. I suspect it was Grumpy.” Emma grabbed a blouse and wrapped it tightly around her arm. “If we stay, we’ll be killed.”

“I’ll get Henry.” Regina gripped her arm for a moment. “We’ll be fine, Emma.”

“I know,” Emma responded, sounding uncertain and lost. How was she supposed to lead a rebellion from the outside?


	14. Chapter 14

“I’m sorry,” Emma began, “but we’re commandeering your house for the foreseeable future.”

Daniel sputtered. “You have no right!”

“We need somewhere to stay.” Regina eyed him. She wasn’t quite as fond of him as she used to be, and she wasn’t quite as fooled by his offer of genuine friendship. “This is the last place they’d think to look for us.”

“You can’t just barge in here and expect me to be some sort of welcome mat,” he argued. “This is my home!”

“We won’t take up much room.”

“And she punched me. Why should I let her in?”

“I’ll leave.” Emma gestured to Henry and Regina. “If you’ll let them stay, that is.”

“Where will you go?” Henry’s voice was the quietest of all four of them, and it trembled. He had been scared out of his sour mood and could now only focus on the fear that they’d be separated and never see one another again.

“I need to get back into the castle.” Emma strode to the small house’s front window and stared into the woods. “We need to strike now, while she thinks she’s won. She’ll be arrogant and cocksure. I just... There has to be a way back in.”

“If I may?” Regina lifted her hands and cleared her throat. A ripple of purple smoke billowed forth and surrounded Emma. When the air cleared, Emma appeared as though she were Red, and Henry gasped.

“How did you do that?”

“I wanted it to happen,” she tried to explain. “That’s what the Wizard told me, anyway. I don’t know how long it will last, but it should suffice as a way to get into the castle.”

“Can you go find Robin?” Emma requested. She shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, unused to this new body. “Explain that I’m going to get the gates open, and if he’s still interested in revolution, we’d really appreciate his help.”

Regina nodded, and they kissed briefly over Daniel’s renewed complaints that none of them could be there. Henry settled himself at the table at Emma’s request and promised he would stay out of the way. If things went wrong, he was to run as fast as he could and as far as he could. Snow would never have him killed, but he’d never be free. If he escaped, however,  he might get to see the world as he once confided he wished to do.

0-0-0

The camp was too quiet. There were nearly twenty men sitting around a crackling fire, but unlike her first visit, they were morose and silent. Only one glanced up as Regina approached, and he could muster nothing more than a sad smile. She crossed to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“What’s going on?”

“Robin’s--he’s been hurt.”

“Where is he?”

She followed him to a makeshift tent at the tree line. He lifted the flap to allow her to enter, and she ducked inside. Robin was laid out in the center, his skin pale and his eyes closed. She slipped her fingers along his wrist to get a read on his pulse, but his hand lifted tiredly and captured her hand.

“I’m alive. Don’t worry about that, love.”

“What happened?”

He wheezed and smiled tiredly. “A soldier mistook my gut for his sheath.”

“Will you recover?”

He turned his eyes upward, and his smile wavered. “Of course.”

She pulled his tunic up and examined the already-bled-through bandages around his belly. She put her hands atop the wound and focused her will on knitting together his torn flesh. No matter how hard she tried, however, nothing fluttered out of her fingers. Why had Rumplestiltskin taught her to harm, but not to heal?

“It’s okay,” he murmured. “You don’t lead a band of merry rebels without knowing that your life will be a short one.”

“What can I do?”

“Nothing to do.”

“Your son... You said he wasn’t very old.”

“Roland,” he supplied.

“What will happen to him?”

“My men will look after him.”

“You’re giving your life for my wife. The least we can do is provide for him, should we live through the day.” She held his hand tightly. “I promise that we’ll give him a home and everything he requires.”

Robin nodded wearily. “Leave me be. Go, tell my men whatever it is you came to tell them. They’ll listen.”

She bent over and kissed his forehead. She hadn’t known the man long, but she was aware of Emma’s respect for him. His eyes closed once more, and she returned outside. When she called for their attention, each man twisted his head in her direction.

“The gates will be open,” she announced. Her eyes hardened as they flickered from face to face. “We need to be there. Make her pay.”

For a moment, there was more silence, but then one man shouted his agreement and fury, and the rest followed suit.

0-0-0

Red bowed deeply as she offered her tray to Snow. As little as she wanted to defer to the current ruler, she also didn’t want to preemptively lose her head. She could feel Snow’s gaze drilling through her, and she got the feeling that Snow was aware of her part in the rebellion. She kept her face clear of her thoughts and waited while Snow selected a goblet.

“You drink from it first.”

“My Queen?”

“There was an attempt on my life,” Snow said, her voice even and her eyes cold. “I will be careful until the culprits are apprehended.”

Red couldn’t find the right words to respond and so simply took a sip of the wine. She handed it to Snow who drank deeply. She wanted to flee back to the kitchens, but Snow was watching her so closely. When the goblet was empty, Snow set it back on Red’s tray.

“Are you aware of who attempted to take my life?”

Red shook her head and cast her eyes down. “No, my Queen.”

“My own daughter.”

Red was once again unsure of how to respond. “My apologies, my Queen.”

“You were close with her, were you not?”

Red flinched. “Yes, my Queen. But I--”

“Did I invite further comment?”

“No, my Queen.”

“You are loyal, are you not?”

“I am, my Queen.”

Snow nodded slowly, though her eyes remained on Red’s face. “To whom?”

Red stuttered. “You, my Queen.”

“You were raised beside my traitorous daughter, and yet you have no loyalty to her?” Snow snorted. “The day I believe that is the day I deserve to have my crown stolen from me.”

Snow snapped her fingers, and the two guards who flanked her moved forward in unison. Red took a step back, but they grabbed her arms and held her in place. Snow plucked a dagger from one guard’s belt and traced the edge along Red’s cheek.

“Please,” Red started. “You’re making a mistake.”

“I don’t care.” Snow moved the blade to Red’s throat and pushed it in until the skin broke. She watched a bead of blood well up and drip. “If you are a rebel, then there will be one less to deal with. If you are not, then my daughter will still suffer.”

“But--” Red got no further words out as Snow sliced horizontally.

0-0-0

Emma hugged Gram tightly. “Where’s Red?”

“Out on service.”

“Can we get everyone gathered?”

Gram shrugged. “I’ll send the message out, and we’ll see who can get away.”

“It’s now or never.” Emma pulled away. She tugged on her strange brunette hair. “That’s what they need to know. We strike now. Whenever they get the message, they need to fight. Assume that anyone not with us is against us, but let go those who want to flee.”

“What are you doing?”

“I need to get the gate open.” Emma kissed Gram’s cheek. “This ends tonight, no matter what. Get the message out.”

“Go.” Gram pushed her toward the door. “Avoid the throne room. That’s where Red went. Wouldn’t want two Reds wandering around.”

Emma nodded and left the kitchen quickly. She jogged down the hall, nodding at friendly servants. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest. If things were going according to plan, Robin and his men would be waiting just beyond. Once they were inside, the real work would begin.

“Hey, Red!”

She grimaced but came to a halt and smiled as genuinely as she could. The man before her was a rather fit fellow, but his muscles were a good fit for his frame. From his curly mop of dark hair and easy smile, she could tell why Red might have tried to befriend him.

“Hey...” But she didn’t know his name, she realized, so she smiled wider. “I’m kinda in a bit of a hurry.”

“You always say that.”

“Well, it’s always true.”

He laughed and put his hands on his hips. “You can’t avoid me forever, you know that, right?”

She stepped back and tried to ease around him. “I know. But right now really isn’t a very good time for me. Later, okay?”

“You’ve been saying that for two weeks. I know you’re playing hard to get, but this is a little ridiculous.”

Emma froze as she spotted Snow at the other end of the hall. She stepped back in line with the man and tried to hide herself from Snow’s vision as the monarch crossed by them. As Snow passed, she turned her head just so and made eye contact with Emma. For a moment, Emma wasn’t sure if this would be a problem.

Snow frowned deeply, signaling that something was amiss. Emma tried to make a run for it, but that damn man was still lingering much too close. He blocked her exit. She slammed her hands on his chest, desperate to escape, but Snow’s hand closed around her wrist.

“Going somewhere?”

0-0-0

“Why ain’t it open?”

Regina ignored the slack-jawed man and thought quickly. Either Emma was running late or something had gone wrong. In either event, she still needed to get her motley band of warriors inside before the fighting began. The trouble was, she could hear sounds of fighting already echoing out of the castle’s windows. Metal was clashing, people were screaming, and objects were shattering. She approached the gate and knocked her fist against the giant flat surface.

“No one is to come in or out.” A guard leaned over the edge and stared down at her.

“The Queen sent a pigeon out requesting back up. I’ve brought troops from the border.”

He glanced over the battle worn men and hesitated. “I’ve got my orders.”

“Do you really want to face the Queen after denying her extra troops?”

“I’ll have to verify this.”

“Do you really want to waste that much time? We can hear from out here how bad the fighting is. Let us in, or the Queen will hear about this. She’ll have your head.”

The soldier lifted his hand, and the gate began to creak open. “Don’t tell her, please.”

“I won’t,” Regina promised. Because, she thought, Queen Snow wouldn’t be alive for much longer.

0-0-0

“You’re not Red.”

Emma struggled against the chains locking her wrists to the cold stone wall. She was dead. There was no way she was going to survive this encounter because she hadn’t opened the gates. She had doomed her people because they were fighting with well-trained soldiers, and there was no back up coming. She deserved whatever punishment was coming.

“No, I’m not. How’d you know?”

“I killed Red less than an hour ago,” Snow confessed. Her eyes traced the minute changes in Emma’s expression.

“No!”

“Yes. I’m having a series of pikes prepared, actually. Every traitor will have her head removed and placed on a pike. Those pikes will line the castle walls. A warning, if you will, for those that dream of opposing my rule.”

“You won’t win.” Emma surged forward, but her efforts were wasted.

“I have a few guesses as to your identity. Save me the trouble and tell me who you are.”

“No.”

“Ah, very well.” Snow moved back. There was a chair in the center of the room, and she took a seat. “Are you perhaps Red’s heretofore unknown twin sister?”

“No.”

Snow smirked. “I didn’t think so. That would have been an unacceptable twist. Are you one of the Wizard’s creations?”

Emma clenched her hands into fists. “No.”

“Then you must be my daughter.” At Emma’s silence, Snow laughed. “Don’t be so transparent, dear.”

“You killed her,” Emma snarled. “And for what? She wasn’t a part of anything.”

“She was. She confessed to me the entirety of your plot.”

“She would never.”

“So, you admit she was a part of your plot? That there is a plot?”

Emma fell silent, seething. There would be no talking her way out of this, and she would condemn no others before her death.

“A mother always knows.”

“You aren’t my mother,” Emma spat. “You never were.”

“I gave birth to you.”

“And then handed me off to another to raise. You would have killed me.”

“I should have. To think you grew up to be this traitorous worm.” Snow shook her head. “I would never have imagined how deeply you would betray me.”

“I betrayed you?” Emma couldn’t stop the furious tears that prickled at her eyes. “My life has been hell. I knew from the very first that you didn’t want me, and I could never figure out why. I did as you wanted, I worked hard, I fought my way to the top, and yet you treated me like I was something to step on, rather than love.”

“This is about love?” Snow laughed. “Emma, dear, you can’t love.”

“I can.”

“Believe as you must. Able to love or not, you’ll be dead soon. You’re my daughter, so I should make this quick and painless.” Snow got to her feet and walked to the far wall where a dozen or so swords were hung. She selected one and whipped it through the air. “Then again, you’ve rebuked my status as your mother.”

Emma struggled against her restraints, but it was useless. She braced herself for the coming blow.

0-0-0

Regina ran headlong into Kathryn, who tumbled to the ground with a short cry of surprise. Despite her own hurry, she reached down and helped the blonde woman up. Kathryn hugged her tightly.

“You should get out.”

“I can’t,” Regina stated. There was too much to do. She had to find Snow and hopefully Emma as well. “But you get to safety. Henry’s in the village.”

“I’ll find him,” Kathryn promised. “If you see Fredrick, tell him not to do anything stupid.”

Running onward, Regina dodged blades as they fell around her. There was pure chaos in the castle. There was no plan, it appeared. Emma had simply set her make-shift army loose. Thankfully, it seemed as though more soldiers were bleeding on the ground than others, but she knew they wouldn’t know exactly how many had been killed or injured until the smoke cleared.

“You took her!”

Rolling to the side, Regina narrowly dodged a sword aimed directly at her. She whipped around and spotted Baelfire behind her, his chest heaving and his eyes wild. “I took nothing.”

“She was my soulmate. She was right for me,” he raved. “And you swoop in out of nowhere and steal her from me.”

“She wasn’t yours.” She glanced behind her. This was a waste of time. She needed to find Snow. “Can we not discuss this later?”

He screeched as he ran forward, but he froze as a swirl of black smoke enveloped him. Rumplestiltskin limped forward, his face set in a deep frown. She nodded curtly at him.

“I apologize for my boy.” He jerked his head up at Bae’s frozen snarl. “He’s not quite what I expected.”

She knew his apology was hollow and that he wouldn’t have minded her death, except that he needed her to take care of Snow. While she didn’t trust his words, she knew he would point her in the right direction. He took her hand and murmured under his breath. Her fingertips began to glow and there was a tug on her pelvis.

“That will guide you where you’re going. Do as we practiced.”

She flexed her hand. As she broke into a sprint, a pack of wolves dashed past her. They leaped up at anyone in a uniform. She hoped they were smart enough to only attack Snow’s forces but didn’t have time to worry about it. The tug on her midsection led her down into areas of the castle she hadn’t yet explored. It brought her to a locked door. The magic latched to her pelvis exploded out, knocking the door open.

Finding Emma chained and bloody made something in Regina snap. She rushed forward and knocked Snow to the ground. She had planned to kill the other woman, but now she was tempted to brutalize Snow. They tumbled over, and her nails caught the edge of Snow’s cheek. Snow howled her pain and shoved off the ground.

Her hands encircled Regina’s throat. Regina brought her knee up hard several times. The third blow to Snow’s groin knocked her loose, and Regina sucked in a gasp of air. When Snow rushed at her again, Regina thrust her hand forward, and it buried deep in Snow’s chest. Snow froze, feeling queasy as Regina’s hand curled around her heart.

“What are you doing?”

“Killing you.” Regina pulled out and stared at the throbbing organ in her palm. It was black through and through, without even a glimmer of redness. She brought it to her lips and whispered, “Release Emma.”

Snow growled but staggered to Emma. She unlocked the manacles and let Emma fall to the floor.

At Regina’s next command, she helped Emma to her feet. Emma panted and stumbled over to Regina’s side.

“Are you okay?”

Emma nodded weakly. “I will be anyway.”

Regina smirked and squeezed Snow’s heart. Snow fell to her knees, a hand clutched over her chest. “Then she can die.”

“Don’t.”

“What?” Regina tore her gaze from Snow to Emma. “Why should I stop? She would have killed us both.”

“We have to be better.” Emma pressed her hand to one of the various bleeding wounds on her body. Nothing felt too deep. She’d survive, which meant Regina had been just in time. She blinked blearily. “Keep her heart, but don’t hurt her.”

Regina tensed her hand, and Snow squalled. Emma waited patiently, and finally, Regina sighed; she released her grip and let Snow stand. As much as she wanted to murder the fallen Queen, Emma was right. They were already starting Henry’s reign with a bloodbath. They needed an ounce of mercy to show that things would be different.

0-0-0

Emma stood in the throne room while a healer tended to her wounds. She surveyed the room and sighed. There were so many wounded, and too many dead. Snow had called her forces off at Regina’s command, but it wasn’t soon enough. The death that hurt the worst was Red, but she didn’t have time yet to properly mourn. Gram hadn’t been notified, either, and that was a task Emma wasn’t forward to accomplishing.

“The villagers are here.”

Regina still held Snow’s heart in one hand. The old monarch had been shackled and stowed in the dungeon, but Regina refused to take chances. Emma had to periodically remind her to loosen her grip. Snow would have a public trial. David, however, would not. Emma had stumbled on his body in the hallway. She felt a rush of pity for the man, despite how little he had done for her. Emma pulled her thoughts back to the present and shrugged at Regina’s words.

“Is Victor around?”

“Yes.”

“Have him direct them in the cleanup.”

Regina moved off into the crowds, and Emma settled back against the throne. She let her head drop into her hands. The pain of her wounds was slowly increasing; as the adrenaline faded, the throbbing intensified. The day was almost over. She could almost go to bed and sleep for a week. All that was left was burying the dead.

0-0-0

Snow paced the length of her cell. She was surprised there wasn’t a groove in the floor as she had passed back and forth over and over again. Regina should have killed her. She would have preferred death over this containment. She wouldn’t bother begging or making a fuss, but she also couldn’t sit still. The cot was too uncomfortable to sleep on and the smell made it difficult to relax.

The door to the dungeon creaked open, and she halted. Emma, she figured, come to ask her why she had been so cruel or to ask once again why she had tossed Emma away as a baby. Her daughter was still weak, and it wouldn’t take much to seize power once again.

“Trapped, are we?”

She scowled. “Wizard, this was your doing?”

“Oh, yes.” Rumplestiltskin peered through the bars and grinned wildly. “I didn’t force you to add more than one drop.”

She reached through the bars and tried to snag him. He danced out of the way and cackled.

“You told me to only put one, knowing I’d put more.”

“Perhaps.”

“Why?”

“Evil and good are polarized – too easily off set. The gray area betwixt, however...”

She eased back into the shadows. “All of this because your son was going to run away with my daughter?”

“Do we really need a reason?”

“No, I suppose not.”

“This won’t be the end,” she swore. He watched her smile glint through the darkness. “They won’t kill me, and I’ll promise I’ll be back. When that happens, you better watch yourself, imp.”

He tittered as he walked away. They were just words. Besides, the people were throwing their support behind young King Henry. She would face quite the battle if she tried to reinstate herself. He’d enjoy that show. Good luck, he thought. She was going to need it.


End file.
